The Five
by Bohemian Storm
Summary: *Finished with Epilogue* It's Harry's seventh year at Hogwarts and Voldemort is still at large. What secret is Snape keeping that could save them all? Reviews greatly appreciated ... please?
1. Prologue

This entire fanfiction is dedicated to Andrea and Leanne, who helped so much during the writing of this. Despite my endless (and probably annoying) questions about my plot, they still love me! (I hope.) And just for the record, I still haven't found a good word to replace 'swept'. :)  
  
Disclaimer: The following characters belong to JK Rowling. I own the sole character of Kendra Rayne, the story idea and the story itself. Please ask me before using any of those.  
  
~*~  
  
Prologue  
  
Kendra Rayne was a seventh year student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was a half-blood witch with a Muggle for a mother, a mother would still didn't quite understand why she had to go away for school. Her father had been in Ravenclaw and had not been very happy when Kendra had been sorted into Gryffindor, her father wanted to keep the same house through the family.   
  
Kendra had spent seven years at Hogwarts blending into the background and being ignored by students and teachers alike. The only one to pay her any attention was Professor Snape and that was only to scorn and ridicule her, even though Kendra knew she was the best Potions student in years.  
  
She wasn't famous like Harry Potter, she wasn't brilliant and self confident like Hermione Granger. Kendra didn't have the hot temper of Ron Weasley, nor was she as pretty as Parvati Patil. She wasn't even friends with the four other students, yet she was connected to them in a way none of them knew of yet. They were all connected to each other and only two people in the world understood how and why.  
  
Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape had waited for those five students and watched them grow over their first six years at Hogwarts. Now, with Lord Voldemort once again gaining power Snape and Dumbledore knew that the students would find each other and come together. They had to because if they didn't then all would be lost and Voldemort would reign.  
  
Kendra Rayne had spent six years at Hogwarts as a wallflower, ignoring all the exploits around her. She, like everyone else, was pleased that Harry and his friends had succeeded in beating Voldemort many times, but other than that she paid no attention to You-Know-Who or Harry Potter. She had no idea that in her seventh year, all that would change.  
  
~*~ 


	2. Chapter 1

~*~  
Chapter One  
  
  
Ron Weasley growled softly under his breath as he realized that Professor Snape was staring over his shoulder. His friend Hermione Granger glanced at him sharply the same time that Harry Potter kicked him under the table. They didn't want to start off their first Potions class by losing any points for the Gryffindor house. Snape had decided to start off their last year with the impossible and on their first Thursday afternoon, they were brewing their very own truth telling serum.   
  
Ron was stuck, angry that Snape had suddenly decided to pay so much attention to him and neither of his friends would dare help him with Snape so close. He wasn't as hopelessly lost as Neville Longbottom always was, but Ron couldn't even create a simple aging potion yet, how was he supposed to create a truth telling serum? Ron squirmed in his chair, a habit he'd never been able to break.  
  
"Confused Mr Weasley?" Snape's icy voice spilt the silent air of the classroom.   
  
Several of the Slytherins snickered, but the Gryffindors of the class glanced backward, eyes wide. Ron and Harry were notorious for angering Snape to the point of taking points from their house. Ron looked at the Gryffindors and caught Parvati Patil's eyes for a second but she glanced away quickly, not wanting to get herself in any trouble.  
  
*What do I add now?* Ron asked himself. *What now?*  
  
*NOTHING!* The word shot through his mind so powerfully that Ron almost fell off his stool. *You have to enchant it now,* the voice continued more softly. *Point your wand at it and say 'Honector'.*  
  
Ron's eyes widened, but he didn't see any other options being offered to him so he slowly reached for his wand.  
  
"Honector," he said, his wand pointed at the cauldron.  
  
Snape grunted softly, then looked toward the front of the classroom. "I may not have the ability to read minds Miss Rayne, but I can tell when someone had been sent a powerful suggestion." He swept briskly to the front of the room and bent over the desk of a tall girl who looked like she was trying to shrink into her chair. All Ron could see from where he was sitting was the back of her black robes and straight, dark hair.  
  
"Ten points from Gryffindor Miss Rayne," Snape growled, then went to his desk.  
  
"She's in Gryffindor?" Harry hissed.  
  
Hermione nodded absently. "Her name is Kendra, I think." She looked over at Ron. "What happened? Did she . . . say something to you?"  
  
Harry frowned. "She's across the room Hermione. How could she-"   
  
"Yes," Ron said. "I thought I was a bit of a nutter, but I heard her tell me to enchant it."  
  
Hermione nodded, looking satisfied. "Lavender and Parvati keep whispering that Kendra can . . . tune in to some people's thoughts. I don't think she can send suggestions to everyone, just certain people."  
  
"Why me?" Ron asked, staring at the back of Kendra's head.  
  
Hermione shrugged. "I don't know."  
  
"Snape knows she can do this?" Harry asked.  
  
"I guess so," Hermione said. "He seems to know a lot about her."  
  
"I didn't even know she was in Gryffindor," Ron admitted.  
  
"She keeps mostly to herself," Hermione told them. "Parvati is kind of friends with her. She keeps trying to talk her into taking Divination." She rolled her eyes. "Kendra keeps refusing, so at least we know she's got some sense."  
  
"Have you ever talked to her?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione shrugged, then glanced at Snape carefully before answering. "Not very much. Remember when we had the Yule Ball in our fourth year? When I got into the dormitory, she was sitting on her bed crying but I couldn't get her to tell me why. I ended up deciding it had to do with her marks in this class because the only thing she would say was 'Snape'."  
  
Ron frowned. "That's odd."  
  
Hermione nodded her agreement. "I know it's odd. I tried to get her to tell me for almost three quarters of an hour and she would only say Snape's name. I even tried to talk to Dumbledore about it, but he insisted that it was nothing. He said something like 'in time I would understand'. Don't know what there is to understand. Snape was probably just being a-"  
  
"A what Miss Granger?" Snape asked, staring at the three students near the back of the room. "Must I start taking more points from Gryffindor so early in the year?"  
  
Hermione shook her head and her cheeks flushed. "No Professor," she murmured.  
  
"I didn't think so," Snape said, then lowered his head back to his work.  
  
"We'll talk later," Harry decided.  
  
Hermione nodded. "The last thing I need now is a detention."  
  
* * * * 


	3. Chapter 2

Notes: Ellipses (...) indicate memories when placed at the end of one paragraph then again at the beginning of the next.  
  
* * * *  
  
Later that evening Hermione was bent over a table in the Gryffindor common room trying to complete her Arithmancy homework before Ron and Harry came back from the Quidditch pitch. Harry had already begun practices, claiming that as captain he had the right to work the team to the point of exhaustion and Ron adored watching, so the two went out nearly every evening. The entire Gryffindor team was determined to win the Quidditch cup for the third year in a row and win the house cup as well.   
  
With a sigh, Hermione shut her textbook and leaned back in her chair. The common room was mostly empty save for Parvati and Lavender in the far corner, huddled over their Divination homework. She closed her eyes and let the glow from the fireplace wash over her. The school wasn't cold yet, but it was a comforting heat that radiated from the dancing flames. It was nice to be able to lean back and just relax, to not have to think about school or homework for just a second. To not have to worry about what she would say to Ron when she finally admitted that she liked him.  
  
She hated keeping such an enormous secret to herself, but Hermione knew better. She hadn't even wanted to tell Harry but after their fourth year he had come to his own conclusions and asked her about it one day. Not able to lie, Hermione admitted to her crush on Ron and then threatened Harry's life until he promised to keep quiet about it. Now, two years after Harry had confronted her about it, Hermione still hadn't said anything to Ron even though she planned to every morning when she woke up.   
  
  
Hermione remained in her chair with her eyes closed even when she heard someone take one of the chairs across from her. Harry and Ron wouldn't be back yet and she assumed it was Neville sitting across the table, hoping for some assistance with his homework. She took a deep breath, forced herself to relax, then opened her eyes.  
  
"Oh!" she exclaimed, finding Kendra sitting across from her, an open book in her lap. "I'm sorry. I thought you were Neville coming for help on his Potions homework."  
  
Kendra smiled shyly. "I helped him a bit earlier. I think he's got it this time."  
  
Hermione smiled back. "Well, I certainly hope so. He did so miserably with his O.W.Ls, we're all hoping that he studies enough to do well on his N.E.W.Ts this year."  
  
"I think he'll be fine," Kendra said softly, the light from the fire dancing over her face.  
  
Hermione frowned, then glanced away. "Did you help Ron today in Potions?"  
  
Kendra bit her lip and stared into the fire for a long moment before answering, "Yes. I did help him."  
  
"Do you mind if I ask you about it?" Hermione said.  
  
Kendra shook her head slowly. "I guess not."  
  
"Can you read everyone's minds?"  
  
Kendra shook her head again. "It's not even like mind reading. It's only with certain people and I can only hear them when they're in trouble, when they're worried."  
  
"Who else have you been able to hear?" Hermione asked.  
  
Kendra blushed a furious shade of red, then met Hermione's eyes. "Only six people my entire life. Ron, Harry Potter, Parvati Patil, you and-"  
  
"Me?" Hermione squeaked. "When have you heard me?"  
  
"Mostly during the second and third year. When you were struggling with the Chamber of Secrets and then when you and Harry saved Sirius Black." Kendra smiled. "You thought that secret was only between you, Harry, Ron and Dumbledore, but I knew as well. I also knew he was innocent. I could hear it going through Harry's mind."  
  
"So when we were stuck in the Shrieking Shack, you could hear everything that went on?" Hermione asked.  
  
Kendra nodded. "Most of it. It was all mixed up because your thoughts were jumbled with Harry's and Ron's and Professor Snape's."  
  
"You can hear Snape?"   
  
"Sometimes," Kendra admitted. "That's how he knows I can do it. He doesn't get worried very often but when he does I can hear it loud and clear. And Dumbledore . . . I've only heard him once and that was when Harry told him that You-Know-Who had his body back."  
  
"Wow," Hermione breathed softly. "So you know everything that's happened to us over the past six years." She looked shocked for a moment. "You know our secrets, things we don't tell anyone except our closest friends. Secret crushes and such?"  
  
Kendra shook her head quickly. "No, not at all. Only when you're in trouble. Sometimes I can help, like in class today, and other times I can't." She stared at the fire again. "I couldn't help when Harry broke down after Cedric was killed."  
  
Hermione looked down at her hands. Everyone remembered when Cedric Diggory had been killed during their fourth year at Hogwarts. She had only been fourteen years old and now here she was, seventeen and the name Cedric still affected her.   
  
"No one could help that," Kendra continued softly. "But those are the only people I've ever heard."  
  
"What does Snape worry about?" Hermione asked.  
  
Kendra shrugged and opened her mouth, but before she could answer, Harry and Ron came running into the common room. They were both out of breath and laughing madly.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Ron t-tried to ride my broom," Harry began, pointing at his Firebolt. "It doesn't like to . . ." he drew in a deep breath, "doesn't like to be ridden by just anyone I guess. It went crazy and flew Ron all over the school. Snape had a fit when he saw a broom racing through the corridors. Said he'd had enough of our foolish games."  
  
Ron nodded, collapsing into a chair beside Hermione. "It was brilliant. Bloody hilarious I tell you."  
  
Hermione smiled politely, then caught Kendra's eye and shook her head.  
  
Kendra laughed quietly and mouthed 'Boys'.  
  
Harry and Ron both saw Kendra sitting there in the same moment, their laugher dying away quickly.  
  
"Uh, hi," Harry mumbled.  
  
"Hi," Kendra replied.  
  
Ron stepped forward. "I know you got in trouble, but it was really great of you to give me the answer today in Potions."  
  
She shrugged and blushed slightly. "It was nothing."  
  
"Well, thanks anyway," Ron said, smiling.  
  
"I think I'm going to bed," Kendra said, closing her book and putting it on the table. "Goodnight."  
  
The three others echoed her words as she walked toward the girls' dormitory and disappeared behind the door.   
  
"She's real nice," Hermione said when Kendra was gone. "Seems very smart too."  
  
"Did you talk about how she gave Ron the answer?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione nodded. "She said that she only hears certain people and only when they're worried or in trouble. She's only heard six people her entire life. This is where is gets bizarre."  
  
"What do you mean bizarre?" Ron asked, still staring at the dormitory door.  
  
"She's heard only six people Ron," Hermione began. "You, me, Harry, Parvati, Dumbledore and Snape."  
  
"She hears Snape's thoughts?" Harry asked, shuddering. "That must be awful."  
  
"Only when he's worried or in trouble," Hermione stressed. "But don't you think that's rather odd?"  
  
Ron shrugged. "I sure don't mind her hearing my thoughts."  
  
Hermione slapped his arm. "That's only because your thoughts right now consist of how pretty you think she is."  
  
Ron grinned and shrugged while Harry scratched his head.  
  
"I didn't think she was that pretty," he said a moment later. Hermione smiled gratefully at him, knowing he had said it to make her feel better.  
  
Ron glared at him, then tuned out the rest of the conversation Hermione and Harry were having. He knew they were talking about Kendra, but only her ability to hear thoughts. The only thing Ron wanted to talk about was her hair and her face. He sighed happily, thinking about how horrible he must have been to completely miss her for the past six years. She was as nearly as tall as Harry, which was saying quite a lot. Harry had shot up over the past four years spent at Hogwarts and he was quite a bit taller than most of the other students. Kendra's hair was as black at Harry's as well, but it was long and perfectly straight, not a single hair out of place. Her ghostly complexion had reflected brightly in the moonlight pouring through the windows. To complete her entire look, her eyes had contrasted sharply with everything. Where Harry's green eyes matched his hair and skin tone and Snape's black eyes fit perfectly with his dark and dreary image, Kendra's bright blue eyes were warm. They looked oddly out of place on her pale face, but they brought a warmth to her.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed suddenly. "Have you been listening to a word we've been saying?"  
  
He shook his head absently. "Not a single word."  
  
"He's been daydreaming about Kendra," Harry said. "I'll bet anything he's got a crush on her."  
  
"So?" Ron challenged. "I'm eighteen years old? I can't fancy a girl?"  
  
"Well, you never even noticed her before. You never notice any girls, not even the ones standing right in front of you" Hermione said quickly, then flushed and looked away. "You don't even know anything about her. Harry and I think it's rather suspicious that she can read our thoughts."  
  
"I don't care," Ron said, standing suddenly. "Can't I just find a girl pretty without everyone getting suspicious about her?" He stared at his friends for a moment, then shook his head. "I'm going to bed."  
  
Hermione and Harry stared after him until he was out of sight, then glanced at each other.  
  
"Lovely boy," Hermione said, shaking her head.  
  
"Think we ought to ask Dumbledore about Kendra?" Harry asked. "Maybe he knows more about this thought reading that we do."  
  
"I can't help thinking about the night of the Yule Ball," Hermione said thoughtfully. "Dumbledore said I would understand in time, right? Well, maybe that night Kendra saw something horrible in Snape's mind and it affected her so badly that she started crying and couldn't stop. Maybe he was hurt or-"   
  
"He was terrified of You-Know-Who coming after him," Kendra said from where she stood against the girl's door.   
  
Hermione frowned. "What?"  
  
Kendra came over to them and picked up the book she had left on the table, nervously turning it over in her hands. "I've never spoken to anyone about this, but the way you three are I figured I might as well tell you. You'd find out on your own if I didn't." She glanced around. "Where's Ron?"  
  
"He went to bed," Harry explained.  
  
Kendra nodded slowly, then sat in one of the chairs in front of the fireplace. "It was right before You-Know-Who gained power again. I didn't go to the Yule Ball that night, I spent it in the common room with the first and second years. Suddenly I got this horrible pain in my arm, right below the elbow and if I closed my eyes I could see the Dark Mark burning into someone's arm." She shook her head slowly. "Snape's Death Eater mark had begun to hurt and he knew that meant the return of Vol- uh, You-Know-Who. He was overcome with worry and memories of the things he'd done before turning back to Dumbledore . . . it was awful."  
  
"Dumbledore said he came back to the good side before Voldemort lost his power," Harry said.  
  
Kendra cringed at Harry's use of the name, but nodded anyway. "He did, but not before carrying out many tasks for him. Snape had so many people under the Imperius Curse and he controlled them all. That night that his Dark Mark began to burn all he could think about were the people he'd hurt and killed using others. His guilt is so immense, it overwhelmed me." Kendra sighed. "He feels so guilty for all the things he did under You-Know-Who's power that it tore my body to pieces just feeling a shred of what he must have felt. When I could finally stand I went to the dungeons to find him . . .  
  
  
  
. . . Kendra wandered down the empty corridors, knowing it was far too late for her to be walking in the school. If it hadn't been for the Yule Ball still raging in the Great Hall, Kendra never would have wandered out, not even for the pain she had felt earlier. She had heard Snape's thoughts as he talked to Igor Karkaroff, the headmaster from Durmstrang about the Dark Mark. She knew how incredibly worried he was, yet that he refused to show it. He would be strong in front of Karkaroff, he was not going to submit to Voldemort again no matter how hard the former Death Eaters tried. He would prove himself, even if it meant going mad.  
  
Kendra arrived at the dungeon door and knocked gently, the sound eerily hollow in the dead silence. The music from the Great Hall had faded as she had walked away from it and now the only sounds were her breathing and the echo of her knock.  
  
"Professor?" she called softly, pushing the door open slightly and entering the room.   
  
Snape was sitting at his desk, both hands entwined in his dark hair. He hadn't heard her enter, he was so wrapped up in the emotions that were driving through his mind at that moment. It was only when an extra strong thought passed right through him and into Kendra did he finally notice her. When his thought flew through her mind she screamed, tears springing to her eyes.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he snarled, standing up. His black cloak billowed around him as he swept down to her level and stood in front of her. "You should be at the Ball, or at least in your common room."  
  
"You're a Death Eater," Kendra said, reaching toward a desk to support herself on. "I can see it all."  
  
"You . . . what?" Snape asked, still staring at her angrily.  
  
"All the guilt, all the pain," Kendra said. "I can feel it all. I read thoughts Professor, the hurt and worried thoughts of a few people. You are the fourth person I've read and yours are by far the most painful."  
  
Snape was silent, his dark eyes expressionless as he stared down upon her.   
  
"You're just a girl," he said finally. "Just a fourteen year old little girl. What can you possibly know about pain?"  
  
Kendra smiled slightly then. "Nothing of my own pain Professor, absolutely nothing. But in fourth year when the Dementors forced Harry Potter to relive the death of his parents I felt his pain. And whenever Draco Malfoy makes a crack about Ron Weasley's family, I feel his pain. Whenever Hermione Granger is called a Mudblood or ugly or whenever you pick on her, I feel her pain. And now you . . . when you remember what you did as a Death Eater I feel your pain. I feel your guilt and your sorrow and it overwhelms me." She shook her head. "No Professor, I don't even know the full extent of your pain, but I know a part of it."  
  
Snape's eyes softened for the briefest of moments and he gripped Kendra's shoulder tightly. "Then I pity you," he said. "If just a fraction of my guilt is cause enough to overwhelm you I hope you never experience what I have. If you are so susceptible to pain, I pray you never experience a loss of your own."  
  
Kendra nodded slowly, then asked, "Are you really all right Professor? Do you need anything?"  
  
Snape stared at her, then turned and walked back to his desk. "Do not think this little talk will get you any extra points Miss Rayne. Go back to your common room and if I ever catch you out of your room again at this time I will make sure to tell Dumbledore."  
  
Kendra stepped backward, then turned toward the door. She was nearly in the hall when Snape cleared his throat and she slowly turned on her heel to look at him again. His head was down and he was carefully studying his desktop.  
  
"Your concern, though unfounded, is appreciated Miss Rayne," Snape said. "I thought you should know."  
  
Kendra opened her mouth to respond, but Snape looked up sharply. His dark eyes bore into her and very carefully, he pointed to the door. With her head down, Kendra left the dungeon and walked quickly back to the Gryffindor tower . . .  
  
  
  
. . . I could still feel him," Kendra said to Harry and Hermione. "When I got back to the room I just sat on my bed and waited, because I knew that no matter what he had said to me, he was still hurting very badly. It hit me especially hard just before everyone began to return from the Yule Ball. That was when Hermione found me crying on my bed."  
  
Harry stared at her, his mouth and eyes wide. "Wow," he whispered finally. "That's . . ."  
  
"A curse," a voice from the shadows finished for him. Parvati Patil stepped into the light from the fire a moment later looking tired and withdrawn.  
  
"Parvati!" Hermione exclaimed. "What's wrong? You look so tired."  
  
"I am tired," she said, sinking into a chair beside Kendra. "I'm so very tired and there's nothing I can do about it."  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked.  
  
Parvati shrugged. "Part of it is that I've been thinking far too much lately. I stay up for all hours of the night just thinking 'why us?'. Why can Kendra hear us? Four other students and two teachers . . . isn't that strange?"  
  
"Oh come off it," Kendra exclaimed loudly. "I know it's strange but you and I have talked about this already Par! We've nearly figured out why I hear only six certain people and that's not why you've been staying up half the night. You tell them the truth."  
  
Hermione and Harry stared at Parvati, waiting to hear what Kendra was talking about.  
  
Parvati sighed. "Fine." She looked at Hermione and Harry. "The real reason I like my Divination class so much is because it's a room where I feel like I belong. If I have a vision in that room, it would be okay. Professor Trelawny would probably give me a medal if it happened in her room."  
  
"If what happened in her room?" Hermione asked.  
  
"If I saw You-Know-Who!" Parvati explained quickly, glancing around the common room to make sure no other students were lurking in the shadows.  
  
Kendra sighed and crossed her arms. "She has visions of things to come."  
  
"Not necessarily things to come," Parvati said, shrugging her slender shoulders. "I just see You-Know-Who and we're all there."  
  
"Who's all there?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Kendra and everyone she can hear," Parvati said. "I see us all standing against You-Know-Who. Kendra and myself, you Hermione, Harry and Ron. Professor Snape and Dumbledore are there as well. They're encouraging us, pushing us forward."  
  
"Pushing us forward against You-Know-Who?" Hermione asked, her eyes wide.  
  
Parvati nodded slowly. "Yes. It's scary and hard to understand. Kendra and I tried to figure this out all last year but we couldn't. Why would I have visions of all the people Kendra can hear? It doesn't make any sense."  
  
Harry glanced up at her. "It does make sense, if you think about it for a minute."  
  
"Enlighten us then," Parvati said sarcastically.  
  
He sighed, then began. "This scar means something to Voldemort. Dumbledore seems to believe that I'm the only person who can fight him and if I'm with you . . . maybe together we can fight him. Or we're stronger against him when we're together. It's really very simple."  
  
Kendra stared at him. "You're crazy. You can't fight the Dark Lord, it's just not possible. You can only run from him and hope that he doesn't find you."  
  
"Kendra," Hermione said. "Harry's right. He's been at large for two years now. We know he has his body back and that he's powerful once again but no one has heard anything since . . . since he killed Cedric. Maybe this is telling us that we have to band together."  
  
Parvati shook her head. "No, Harry's not right. I can't fight You-Know-Who, none of us can. You're being ridiculous." She glanced around the room. "We shouldn't have told you about this. You're off your rocker, all of you." She caught Kendra's eye and said, "Even you." Without another word, Parvati walked over to the girl's dormitory and disappeared inside.   
  
Kendra sighed and looked at her hands. "You can't fight the Dark Lord," she said, repeating her earlier words. "But something about Parvati's visions make sense. Something tells me that . . . Harry is right." She glanced up. "You're the ones who are always getting in trouble for trying to solve some big mystery, where do we go from here?"  
  
Harry sighed. "Maybe Dumbledore can tell us more."  
  
Kendra shook her head. "I've already asked him to explain this to me many times. He refuses. He said I would understand soon enough."  
  
"My next step is always the library," Hermione said. "The Restricted Area contains books on everything. Maybe we can find something about your ability to hear only certain people." She glanced at her watch. "Tomorrow."  
  
~*~ 


	4. Chapter 3

* * * *  
  
  
Weeks passed without any luck in the Restricted Area of the library. Hermione had related the entire story to Ron and every night he insisted on sneaking down to the library with Hermione, Harry and Kendra. At first they had thought that fitting four people under the invisibility cloak would be impossible, but the material seemed to expand around them, letting them all in comfortably.  
  
Ron glanced around their hiding place in approval. "I wonder how many people you could fit in this thing before it-"  
  
"Shh!" Kendra hissed, elbowing him in the ribs.   
  
He muttered something under his breath and rubbed his side. As pretty as Ron thought she was, he had discovered that she acted an awful lot like Hermione. He definitely did not need another cute little know-it-all telling him what to do. Ron nearly stopped walking and Kendra tripped over his foot. Ignoring her glare, Ron frowned. Had he really just used the word 'cute' while thinking about Hermione?  
  
Kendra reached forward and grabbed Harry's arm, interrupting his thought. They stopped short and a moment later Argus Filch, the school's caretaker, rounded a corner just ahead of them and paused, staring down the long hallway to where they were standing.   
  
"Someone there?" he called, holding out his lantern further. A battered looking cat wove around his ankles, pausing occasionally to hiss in the direction of the students.  
  
"You see someone Mrs Norris?" he asked the cat, staring into the darkness.   
  
The cat hissed again, then darted back down the hallway she had come from. A moment later Filch turned and followed her.  
  
"If you keep talking so loudly, we're going to get caught," Hermione whispered to Ron. "Just hush up."  
  
They walked the rest of the way to the library in silence, Ron purposely trying to step on the backs of Hermione's feet the entire time. She glared at him a few times, but kept her mouth shut until they had slipped into the Restricted Section of the library.   
  
"Okay, so we've already searched the first few rows of books," Hermione murmured, sliding out from under the invisibility cloak. "We haven't found anything on mind reading or visions yet. Do you think it would even be in the Restricted Section?" she asked suddenly, turning toward the others. "Maybe we've been going about this all wrong. Maybe books of this type are at our fingertips, out there." She pointed to the rows of regular books that students were allowed to look at.  
  
Kendra shook her head. "Harry and I looked last week and we couldn't find anything."  
  
"You know what might work?" Ron asked suddenly, staring at a book. "This." He pulled the book off the shelf, carefully untangling the chains and showed the cover to them. It read 'A Dissection of Wizarding Prophecies; Volume Six'  
  
Hermione frowned. "I've heard Dumbledore talk about Wizarding prophecies before. He says they're all so vague that they can be taken to mean almost anything. Just like Professor Trelawny's predictions."  
  
"It's worth a shot," Kendra said gently, then took the book from Ron and muttered a quick charm to keep the book from screaming. She settled on the floor cross legged and opened the book, flipping quickly to the contents and searching for anything that would help them discover what was happening.  
  
"Nothing," Kendra said after a moment. "These prophecies all relate to things happening hundreds of years ago. There's nothing about us in them at all."  
  
Harry sighed. "Maybe we're just reading too far into this. Maybe Parvati was right. She just has visions of things and you just hear people. Some wizards and witches are known to have different powers, right? I mean, I'm a Parseltongue and we all know how many wizards can speak to snakes."  
  
"Not many," Ron said.  
  
Harry nodded. "Right. So maybe Kendra hearing us is just a special power she inherited from someone in her family. We've been searching for weeks and come up with nothing."  
  
Hermione sighed as well and sunk to the floor beside Kendra. "You're right Harry. We should probably just give up. We're so used to having bad things happen that we're now going to look for them. This is silly."  
  
Kendra closed the book and handed it back to Ron. "But Dumbledore kept telling me that I'd soon understand."  
  
Harry nodded. "Maybe he meant you'd soon understand that we're all making a big deal out of nothing. You have to admit that it's getting a little hard to find a reason to keep looking."  
  
Kendra nodded slowly. "I know," she said. "I was just so convinced that . . ." she trailed off and shook her head. "No, you're right. So I hear people and Parvati has visions. Big deal."  
  
The four students looked at each other, then covered themselves with the invisibility cloak once more. Soft footsteps were heard as they walked toward the library door, letting it swing shut behind them.  
  
A moment later Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape stepped out of the shadows in the Restricted Area. Snape was twisting a corner of his cloak nervously in his fingers, his eyes darting around the room. Dumbledore had a book held tightly in his hands. ''A Dissection of Wizarding Prophecies; Volume Seven'  
  
"I just wish we could tell them," Snape said in a low voice. "Or at least let them find the book. This sneaking out in the middle of the night . . ." he trailed off in obvious disgust.  
  
Dumbledore squeezed his shoulder gently. "In time Severus, all in good time. They will find out their destiny on their own."  
  
"What destiny?" Snape hissed. "There is no reason behind this Albus, no reason at all. You and I both know that I was simply led to them. You remember it as well as I do."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. He did remember . . .  
  
  
  
. . . Albus Dumbledore stood on Privet Drive, just down the road from the house where he had left the tiny bundle that was Harry Potter. He watched in anticipation, waiting for morning to arrive when the door would open and the baby would be taken inside. He would wait all night if he had to, he would wait forever just to make sure that the child was safe.   
  
"Albus," a soft, cold voice said from behind him. "The school needs you. You must return."  
  
He chuckled softly and without turning said, "I will return when young Harry is safe."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Do not argue with me Severus," Dumbledore said sharply. "You have much to prove still, much trust to regain and much loyalty to rebuild."  
  
The young man behind the Headmaster bowed his head, seething angrily. He hated knowing that Dumbledore was right, hated knowing that everything he had done as a Death Eater would haunt him forever. Just because Dumbledore had given him a second chance didn't meant that the rest of the Wizarding community would be so kind.  
  
"I know," Snape said finally, his words short and clipped. "I will do whatever it is you need me to."  
  
Dumbledore turned, smiling slightly. "First you will accept the position I am about to offer you as Hogwarts' new Potions teacher. Second you will use that power that Voldemort so treasured and you will find the five wizards and witches."  
  
"What power?" Snape asked, suddenly confused.  
  
"The ability you posses to sense powerful witches and wizards," Dumbledore explained. "Is that not how you helped Voldemort collect powerful followers?"  
  
Snape nodded slowly. "It is."  
  
"And I have no doubt that you have heard of The Five, the prophecy that tells of their coming?" Dumbledore asked. "The five witches and wizards who, when connected and standing together, will form the most powerful magical being ever to exist. The Five will be our only defence against Voldemort when he rises again."  
  
Snape nodded again. "It is said they will find each other."  
  
"I want you to find them Severus," Dumbledore said. "Find me The Five and tell me who they are. If they can't find each other in time I want to be able to do it for them."  
  
Snape's dark eyes flickered to the house with the tiny baby lying on the front step. He frowned slightly and took a step toward the house, his eyes still staring at the bundle of blankets.  
  
"There is one," he said finally, pointing to the house. "Harry Potter is one of The Five."  
  
Dumbledore frowned. "How can that be? He is just a child."  
  
"He is a child," Snape said thoughtfully, "but not forever and when he grows up, he will become one of The Five."  
  
Dumbledore stared at Harry Potter pensively. It made sense that the child who survived Voldemort should grow up to become one of The Five, but Dumbledore had not expected any of the wizards that Snape found to be children.   
  
"I will find the others for you," Snape said. "I will return as soon as possible with news. . ."  
  
  
  
. . . Two weeks later Snape had returned to Hogwarts with news that had chilled Dumbledore. He had found the other four and they were all children, tiny babies as was Harry Potter. The oldest was barely a year, smiling happily when Snape had leaned over his crib and brushed back the thin, red hair.   
  
With a sigh Dumbledore touched Snape's shoulder again. "We should leave now Severus. They'll come to an understanding soon, I promise you that they will."  
  
Snape nodded slowly and followed the Headmaster out of the library. He prayed that Dumbledore knew what he was doing and that The Five really would understand soon.  
  
  
* * * * 


	5. Chapter 4

Notes: Where are my reviews? *cries* I would really love some reviews. Reviews lift us up where we belong, all we need are reviews etc and so forth.  
  
* * * *  
  
Over the next two weeks Snape made it his personal mission to study The Five. He would trust Dumbledore with his life but the awful feeling in the pit of his stomach made him think that the Headmaster wasn't taking the return of Voldemort very seriously. It pained him to not be able to put his trust in Dumbledore completely, Snape felt he had to take it upon himself to know The Five, to know their strengths and weaknesses so that when it came time to train them he would be well prepared.   
  
During class, he would test them discreetly, calling on them for difficult questions. He took page after page of notes on their behaviour and their attitudes toward one another. It would reward him to know where the strongest bonds would be formed.  
  
It soon became apparent to Snape that the brains of the group lay within Hermione. When the group would need answers, she would be the one to lead them there. Harry and Ron were the strength behind the group though Snape noticed right away that no one gave Ron any credit for his contributions. He was as strong willed as Harry, yet his temperament tended to get him in a bit more trouble. Kendra and Parvati were more difficult to understand because they rarely spent any time with the rest of the group. They both had incredible talents of clairvoyance that neither really understood, but Snape felt that in time they would learn to use those talents.   
  
There was something else about The Five that Snape yearned to understand. They were all young, their faces and bodies attractive enough to other people, but not one of them, with the exception of Parvati, would be considered beautiful or gorgeous. Harry and Ron were swept aside by girls in the pursuit of the more attractive boys, Hermione and Kendra were never even considered as potential dates yet most of the students Snape had asked had said that they thought the four students were incredibly appealing. There was something about them that drew people in, even if they didn't understand why.   
  
In short, Snape felt that of The Five, Hermione was the brains, Ron and Harry were the strength and Parvati and Kendra were the spirit. Together, he knew, they would be unstoppable. Their strength would be beyond anything the magical world had ever seen before and they would come together to same them all . . . or so Snape hoped. Despite his worries he would trust in Dumbledore and let him tell The Five when the time came. Until then Snape would just have to ignore the dark battle that was brewing around them.  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
The weeks passed quietly at Hogwarts and before the students knew it, Halloween was little more than a week away. Ron dreaded the coming holiday because everyone knew that Snape always had a test on the day before their extra long weekend and Ron needed all the time in the world to prepare. Hermione was trying to help him memorize how to make their truth telling serum and although he couldn't remember the ingredients for the life of him, the enchantment was set perfectly in his mind.   
  
"No Ron," she murmured in exasperation as his cauldron began to smoke for the sixth time that evening. They were huddled over a table in the Gryffindor common room with Harry looking on from one of the big chairs.   
  
"I'm sorry," Ron said, then slumped into his chair. "This is hopeless. I'll never remember it all."  
  
"Yes you will," Hermione said. "We'll figure out some way for you to remember it all." She sat back in her chair and bit her lip thoughtfully. She caught Kendra's eye across the room and waved slightly. The other girl waved back, then continued the conversation she was having with Lavender and Parvati.  
  
"Have you talked to her about her mind reading?" Harry asked suddenly.  
  
"It's not mind reading," Hermione said, then sighed. "And no, I haven't said anything about it since that night in the library. I don't think she really wants to talk about and neither do I. We decided it didn't mean anything, right?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Right. I was just wondering." He shrugged and fell silent again, glancing down at the textbook he had open in his lap.   
  
A moment later Professor McGonagall stepped into the Gryffindor common room and let the portrait of the lady swing shut behind her. The students fell silent around the room, staring at McGonagall, wondering what she had to say. Professor McGonagall was the head of the Gryffindor house, but she rarely entered the house herself and only when she had important news to tell the students. Harry felt his stomach twist tightly and he swallowed hard. The news Professor McGonagall usually brought was bad news.  
  
"Students, I wish to announce a special event for Halloween this year," she said, pressing her hands together. "Dumbledore has decided that this year we shall have an All Hallow's Eve Ball. It is open to fourth, fifth, sixth and seventh year students only." She held up her hands amidst the groans and shook her head. "The first, second and third year students may attend if they are accompanied by a student of a higher year. You may bring a date from outside of the school though they must not be a Muggle, witches and wizards only please. The rules are much like the Yule Ball that took place three years ago." She stared around the room, then straightened her robes. "I trust you have all the information you need and you may go back to your studies."  
  
Ron's eyes widened and he turned excitedly to his friends. "A ball, like in fourth year. But this time I have real dress robes, nice ones. I can have a real date too, not like the other ball."  
  
Hermione stared at Ron for a long moment, then shook her head and looked back at his cauldron.  
  
"Who're you going to ask Harry?" Ron said, bouncing excitedly in his chair like a child.  
  
Hermione smiled and said, "Why don't you ask Kendra?"  
  
Harry stared at her with wide eyes the same moment that Ron turned toward her furiously.   
  
"You think Harry should ask the girl that I want to ask?" he said, his fists clenched.  
  
Hermione shrugged. "If he wants to, why not? You can't just claim her you know. Besides, there's plenty of other girls you can ask."  
  
Ron's mouth tightened in a thin line before he asked, "Like who?"  
  
Hermione sighed and threw her hands in the air. "Oh never mind," she growled, then collected her books and stomped off toward her dormitory.  
  
"What's with her?" Ron asked, staring at Harry.  
  
Harry shrugged, trying to look innocent even though he knew exactly what was wrong with Hermione. Harry didn't want to be the one to tell his best friend that Hermione Granger had had a crush on him since fourth year, he didn't want to be the one to make Ron uncomfortable.  
  
Ron looked over to where Kendra was excitedly talking to Parvati and Lavender. Her face was flushed brilliantly red and she was giggling uncontrollably, something Ron had never seen her do before. Lavender was quickly tying a letter to an owl's leg as Kendra protested about something, shaking her head and reaching for the owl. Before she could take hold of it, Lavender ran to the window and set the owl free into the night sky.  
  
Kendra caught Ron looking at her then and blushed an even deeper shade of red, then turned away, still giggling.  
  
"I'm going to ask her," Ron decided, nodding his head.  
  
Harry sighed. "Don't ask her Ron. You'll upset Hermione."  
  
"Why would that upset Hermione?"  
  
"Because you should ask her," Harry said.  
  
Ron raised his eyebrows. "I should?"  
  
"Yes, because if Kendra says no, you'll ask her anyway."  
  
Ron shrugged. "So?"  
  
Harry groaned and put his head in his hands. "Just do me a favour, will you Ron? When Kendra rejects you and you ask Hermione instead, don't tell her that you asked Kendra first."  
  
Ron just shrugged off his words and walked toward where Kendra was sitting on the other side of the room. Parvati saw him first and whispered something furiously in Lavender's ear. She glanced up and giggled, then nudged Kendra in the side.  
  
"Hi," Ron said, smiling down at Kendra.  
  
She smiled shyly at him, then swatted at Lavender. "Hi."  
  
"Would you maybe like to go to the All Hallow's Eve Ball with me?" Ron asked suddenly.  
  
A frown quickly crossed Kendra's face and she looked at Parvati. "Me?" she asked.  
  
Ron nodded. "Of course you."  
  
"You're not here to ask Lavender?" Kendra asked.  
  
Ron shook his head. "No, I'm here to ask you."  
  
"Oh, well, I'm afraid I can't."  
  
Ron bit his lip. "Well, why not?"  
  
"Because she already sent an owl to Oliver Wood asking him to come back and take her," Parvati said quickly, staring at him in anger. "They're good friends."  
  
Ron nodded briskly. "Oh, okay. Sorry to have disrupted you."  
  
"I'm sorry," Kendra said softly.  
  
"Of course you are," Ron replied, then went back to Harry.  
  
"Well?" Harry asked, knowing full well by the look on Ron's face what had happened.  
  
"She's going with Oliver Wood," Ron said angrily. "They're 'good friends'."  
  
Harry smiled. "That's nice. Oliver's a great guy and- oh, right, bad Oliver. Sorry, you're much better for her than he is."  
  
Ron sighed. "I'll ask Hermione tomorrow."  
  
"Don't sound so happy about it," Harry said, frowning. "If you don't want to go with her, don't ask her. It'll only lead her on and hurt her when she finds out you asked Kendra first."  
  
Ron looked taken aback. "Since when have you been so concerned with Hermione's feelings?"  
  
Harry sighed in exasperation. "Since she's been in love with my best friend!"  
  
Ron stared at him, his eyes wide. He paused in the midst of pushing back his hair, his hand still entangled in the red strands. "What are you talking about?" he said finally.  
  
Harry shook his head. "Nothing. Forget I said anything."  
  
"I will not!" Ron exclaimed, sitting down beside his friend. "You said Hermione is in love with . . . me?"  
  
"Maybe love is too strong a word," Harry said helplessly. "Infatuated with you perhaps?"  
  
"Bloody hell," Ron breathed, sitting back hard in his chair. "With me? Are you sure?"  
  
Harry nodded. "I'm sure."  
  
"Bloody hell," Ron said again, then fell silent.   
  
Harry glanced around the room for an escape. He wanted to give Ron the time and space he would need in order to digest the information he had just been given. Mostly though, Harry didn't want to be around with Hermione found out that he had spilled her secret.  
  
"I'm going to bed," he said quickly, patting Ron on the shoulder.   
  
Ron nodded absently, already lost deep within his own thoughts. Hermione liked him? Since fourth year and he hadn't even noticed?   
  
He sighed heavily and slouched further in the chair. It wasn't like he was especially observant, he hadn't even noticed that Kendra was in Gryffindor until she had helped him in Potions. He had known right away that his sister had a crush on Harry but that was because he had lived with her his entire life. But Hermione . . . she was supposed to be one of his best friends and he couldn't even see what she felt.   
  
"Hermione," he muttered thoughtfully, turning over the idea in his mind. She had definitely matured over the past six years, he just hadn't really noticed until Harry mentioned it. She wasn't especially tall, but her hair had calmed itself, the bushy quality was almost gone and her hair fell mostly in soft waves. Since she had shrunk her teeth in fourth year she had slowly grown into her own body, looking more like a woman than Ron had ever really noticed.  
  
With a satisfied smile on his face Ron stood and walked over to his dormitory door. Tomorrow morning he would ask Hermione to go to the All Hallow's Eve Ball with him.   
  
  
* * * * 


	6. Chapter 5

Notes: The giggling of Parvati and Lavender is a homage to the 'Giggle Queen', Andrea. :)  
Also, the curse Draco uses is completely made up by me. :) You'll see what it results in during the next chapter.  
  
* * * *  
  
Snape sat at the head table on Halloween night, staring disdainfully down at the students who had gathered eagerly in the Great Hall. Dress robes of every colour assaulted his eyes wherever he looked. Colours invaded the Hall ranging from the bright pink robes worn by Parvati Patil to the solemn black that was draped over the broad shoulders of Draco Malfoy. Snape paused in his careful examination of the Hall to smile approvingly at Draco. The young man had matured greatly over the years, developing a cunning that could rival that of his father, Lucius. A Death Eater he would never be, his respect for Dumbledore and the Wizarding community as a whole was too great, though he would never admit to it. Snape was relieved to know that Draco would never follow in the footsteps of his father.   
  
"Having a good time?" Snape asked, his eyes flickering carefully from Draco's face to the crowd of students.  
  
Draco Malfoy shrugged. "All right I suppose. None of the girls from the other houses would have me ask them, so I'm without a date." A sly grin crossed his face. "May need to spice things up a bit, if you don't mind Professor."  
  
Snape allowed himself to smile back. "Mind? Now, why would I mind Draco? I feel this celebration is in need of a little pick up." The genuine smile faded quickly, leaving behind a scowl that would make anyone believe the smile had never been there. "Mind you don't hurt anyone Draco. We don't need that, not now."  
  
Draco's smile faded as well. "Of course not Professor. Just a little fun, perhaps with that Granger girl. I'm still itching to get something on her."  
  
"Leave Miss Granger alone," Snape said sharply.   
  
Draco looked at him, his pale eyes wide and confused.  
  
"She is . . . she's had a rough week, according to Dumbledore," Snape said quickly. "Leave her alone for tonight Draco."  
  
"All right," Draco said, nodding slowly. "Have a nice night Professor."  
  
Snape nodded curtly, then watched as the young man snaked carefully through the crowd. His movements were quick and efficient, his actions always to better himself. Snape had to admire that in Draco Malfoy, he knew how to push himself forward in the world, even if it meant trampling on the back of another.  
  
Near the head table, Parvati giggled and elbowed Lavender. Snape frowned and glanced at them, wondering what else they could possibly have to giggle at that they hadn't already. The Hall was decorated with shimmering jack-o-lanterns that floated mysteriously in the air, candles burned brightly along the walls. The enchanted ceiling that hung over their heads flashed with lightening and the occasional rumble of thunder would shake the room, causing the lights to dance. Parvati and Lavender had giggled like they were mad when that happened for the first time.  
  
Instruments were set up at the back of the room, enchanted to play different types of music for the rest of the night. Parvati had giggled when the drum set had gone off, flying drumsticks crashing down on the cymbals. They had both giggled as well when Ron Weasley had entered the room with a very nervous, yet beautifully dressed Hermione Granger on his arm.   
  
Snape now followed their gaze across the Great Hall to the doorway. Standing there, trying to look inconspicuous, was Oliver Wood. He looked nervous, twisting the sleeve of his black dress robes between the fingers of his right hand. Clutched tightly in his left hand was Kendra Rayne's hand. She was murmuring something to him, apparently trying to ease his nerves. Snape didn't know what he had to be nervous about, Oliver had left Hogwarts nearly four years ago as almost a hero. The best Quidditch captain in decades was the title that students still remembered him by.  
  
Snape tapped his fingers thoughtfully on the table. What would Oliver Wood be doing taking Kendra Rayne to the All Hallow's Eve Ball? A girl nearly four years younger than he was and yet he looked so very nervous. With a sigh, Snape shook his head. He was always trying to find the worst case scenario in everything, it was a habit he had to break. He couldn't afford to be pessimistic with the Dark Lord gaining more power every day.  
  
The thought of Voldemort was enough to send Snape spiralling into depression, guilt tugging at his mind. Angrily, Snape tugged at his robe, trying to forget the things he had done, trying to accept that they were in the past. It was only when he felt someone staring at him, did he realize how deep his guilt really ran. Despite his insistence that he was fine with his past actions, the ice blue eyes of Kendra Rayne were carefully studying his face. Her mouth twitched, on the verge of a frown and tears shone in her eyes.   
  
Snape stared back at her for a long moment trying to convince both of them that his past was where it belonged . . . in the past. After a moment Snape found himself studying Kendra, wondering what it was about her that made her mind so open to his guilt, what exactly it was that made his mind refuse to let him look away. Clear blue eyes, a high, pale forehead, her lips pressed into a thin line. Straight, shiny dark hair that fell over the shoulders of her violet dress robes. She was pretty, but nothing amazing, nothing so attractive that she would cause men's heads to turn as she walked by. There was something else about her, something else entirely that had attracted Oliver Wood to her in the first place.   
  
A frown deepened Snape's dreary image as he continued to study her. Her face was pretty enough, too grown up perhaps for an eighteen year old girl, but Snape found her attractive enough. Her body was hidden under her robes, but he had seen her in her skirt and blouse before. A little too thin maybe, but otherwise just as attractive as any other girl in the school. That wasn't it though, Snape knew there was something else about her.  
  
*Her connection,* he thought a second later. *It's because she's one of The Five. People feel protected around her.*  
  
Snape had noticed it before when he was close to her, or Hermione, or any of the others. He'd never been one of those teachers that blatantly stared at their students but sometimes, when he was in close proximity to Hermione, Kendra or Parvati he couldn't help himself. It wasn't that he was attracted to them, he realized with a start, but that he felt safe in their presence. Whenever Harry or Ron served detention with Snape, a warm feeling came over the room, under their power, Snape would be safe.   
  
It was suddenly so obvious that Snape had to refrain himself from laughing. Whether or not the students were popular didn't matter. All that mattered was they cast a protected feeling over those around them. He couldn't believe that he hadn't realized it before.   
  
With a nod in Dumbledore's direction, Snape stood and walked quickly down the steps. He had served his time at the Ball, figured out exactly why people found The Five so appealing and was now ready to spend the rest of the evening locked in his room.   
  
He swept briskly through the crowd, nudging students aside that were blocking his path. He stopped near the door to stare at Kendra and Oliver. Hermione and Ron were talking with them, laughing and smiling. Harry hung back a little, the youngest Weasley hanging on his arm.   
  
Kendra found him watching them and smiled gently. Snape nodded his head, acknowledging her. Without thinking, he walked toward them and stopped only inches away from their group.  
  
"Miss Rayne, Miss Granger, you both look very lovely tonight," Snape said, his dark eyes boring into each of them in turn. He turned to Oliver next. "Good to see you back here Mr Wood. Have a pleasant evening." Then he stalked across the room and disappeared down the hall.  
  
Oliver frowned and glanced at Kendra. "Was that the same Snape that was here four years ago?"  
  
Hermione's frown matched Oliver's. "Was that the same Snape that we had in Potions yesterday?"  
  
Kendra looked equally as startled, even though she was the one who understood him the most. "He said we looked lovely." Even as the others marvelled at Snape's comment, Kendra felt almost happy for the distraction. She wasn't the best of friends with the group and yet here she was, standing with them as if she belonged. Hermione had always done her best to make sure that Kendra had felt included, but Harry and Ron were still slightly uncomfortable talking to her, especially after Ron had asked her to the Ball.  
  
"Lovely?" Hermione said again, frowning. "Did he actually say we looked lovely?"  
  
Ginny Weasley pouted, nudging Harry. "He didn't say I looked lovely."  
  
There was silence as Harry pondered this statement. Hermione sighed, then tried to stomp discreetly on his toe.  
  
"Oh, uh, you look lovely Ginny," Harry stammered, as Ron and Oliver both laughed at his sorry excuse for a compliment.   
  
"Yes, very lovely indeed," a smooth voice drawled from just outside their circle.   
  
Harry glanced back to find Draco Malfoy standing against the wall, staring at them. His blonde hair had been cropped short over the year, the longest piece just falling onto his forehead. He had grown, he was tall and muscular, his body built like that of a football player. Ron and Harry had given up defending themselves against him years ago. When he couldn't beat them with magic, Draco had the tendency to find them after class and use his fists.   
  
Ginny blushed furiously and turned away from Draco's prying eyes. He grinned, then turned his astonishingly blue eyes to the other girls first studying Hermione, then Kendra.   
  
"Both lovely as well," he said finally.   
  
Hermione frowned and glared at Draco while Kendra just looked away and moved closer to Oliver.   
  
"Get out of here Malfoy," Ron said tightly, trying to keep his anger in check.  
  
"Or you'll what, exactly?" Draco asked.   
  
Oliver stepped forward and cleared his throat. "Look Draco, we don't want any trouble. We're just enjoying the Ball, all right? Just, clear out or I'll have to speak with Dumbledore."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "Fine then Mr Big Shot. I'll go." He turned to leave and began walking away, giving the impression that he really was going. When the group had gone back to their conversation, Draco faced them once more with a smile and pulled his wand from his robes.  
  
"Be a good conversationalist now," he whispered and pointed the wand at Kendra's hand. "Don't say anything . . . dirty." A soft white light grew at the tip of Draco's hand and collected until it was a large ball of sparkling light and energy. It snaked across the room, completely unnoticed by everyone but the spell caster. The light reached its target in a few short seconds, enveloping Kendra's left hand. Just as it began to soak into her skin, she reached out and touched Hermione's elbow to get her attention. Draco grinned as some of the white light soaked into Hermione's robe and disappeared just as the rest of the energy seeped into Kendra's skin.  
  
Draco went to find a good seat, the show would be starting any minute.  
  
* * * * 


	7. Chapter 6

* * * *  
  
  
Snape sat on the edge of his bed, determined not to let his thoughts turn to The Five because they would inevitably lead him to Voldemort. Never before had he guarded his thoughts so carefully, but he was no longer the only one his emotions affected. If he were to let himself get lost in old memories, painful memories, Kendra would be drawn in, her heart would hurt as much as his.   
  
With a heavy sigh, Snape stood and went to the small desk under his window. The papers he had assigned a week ago to his seventh year Potions class were sitting there, waiting to be marked. He had wanted to complete them that night but his mind was wandering and even as he tried to focus on the papers he knew it was useless. His thoughts roamed to his past, travelled to a time that he prayed he would one day not remember.   
  
"Voldemort." The name escaped his lips before he even realized that he had said it. It was hopeless to hold back now, his mind had already decided where it was going. Snape sunk to the desk chair with a groan and flew backward in time . . .  
  
  
  
. . . Severus Snape stood over the trembling form of Janet Logan, a young witch. She was only twenty four, but her power was immense, radiating out over her entire body. Snape himself was quite a bit younger than she was, but within moments he would have her under the Imperius curse and all that power would be at his disposal. His fingers itched to remove his wand from his cloak, but he held off, waiting for the right moment.  
  
"Don't, please," she begged, tears collecting in the corners of her dark eyes. "Severus, please don't do this."  
  
Snape glared at her. She had spoken his name, talked to him as if they had been the best of friend. It disgusted and angered him, the lengths to which people would go in order to save their lives. "Don't speak to you as if you know me."  
  
"B-but we were at Hogwarts together," Janet tried again. "We were friends."  
  
"I have no friends," he spat angrily at her. "Only Voldemort."  
  
Janet shook her head pitifully, her hair falling into her eyes. Snape had her backed up against the wall of a Muggle bar in London. Music pulsed around them and dancing bodies jostled Snape every few seconds, though his eye contact with Janet never broke. He hated venturing into the Muggle world, but Voldemort craved the power that lay within Janet Logan's body. Snape would do anything for the Dark Lord, he was a Death Eater; it was his job.  
  
His wand was concealed in the long, dark coat that he was wearing, the end of it pointed at Janet Logan's chest. His dark eyes sparkled, hard, cold stones in his pale face. Snape felt a twinge of guilt and disgust for a brief second at how much he was enjoying the fear on Janet's face, but he shook it off quickly. They had treated him like dirt, he had been nothing to them in school and now he was going to show them exactly what he was. He would show them everything that he could be.   
  
Snape's fingers tightened around his wand and he leaned in to watch Janet's face. Her eyes danced with fear, a bead of sweat trickled down her temple and her body shook.  
  
He grinned, his face haunting and empty. Janet Logan would never forget the look in his eyes as he leaned close, his mouth still twisted into the hideous smile, and whispered, "Imperio."   
  
Janet's eyes went wide and she tried to scream, but in seconds her body was completely under Snape's control. Her limbs went rigid and she stood by his side, absolutely still.  
  
"Come with me," he hissed in her ear, then mentally gave directions to Janet's body. He could still see the fear in her eyes as they walked from the bar, every time they darted past his face he could see the tears that threatened to spill.   
  
With a simple mental command, Snape forced the tears from her eyes. A strangled sob escaped Janet's throat as they stepped into the street and he turned on her suddenly.  
  
"Shut up!" Snape growled sharply, twisting her arm behind her back with his mind. "You'll shut up and do as I say. Do you understand me?"  
  
Knowing that she couldn't even control her own head in order to nod, Snape grabbed her twisted arm and forced her to follow him down the walk. They walked in silence, Snape's hand fastened tightly on her arm. Within seconds, he could sense that Janet knew where he was leading her and she tried desperately to resist. She was a powerful witch and Snape had to strain in order to keep control over her body.   
  
"No, please," the words escaped her mouth and Snape's lips tightened in anger.  
  
"Imperio," he hissed again, this time pushing for greater control over her body, but his spell seemed to have been broken permanently. Snape secretly thanked whoever was responsible for the empty street that night as he dragged Janet Logan to her death, kicking and screaming to God . . .  
  
  
  
. . . Snape shivered violently as he snapped out of his memory, forcing himself to return to the present. He wanted Kendra and the others to enjoy their All Hallow's Eve Ball, he didn't want to ruin it for them.   
  
With a sigh, he ran his hands through his hair and stood from the desk chair. He had to find something to take his mind off his past . . . anything to keep him from remembering. Snape took his cloak off the back of his chair and threw it over his shoulders once more. The Ball may not be his idea of fun, but at least it would take his mind off things.  
  
* * * * 


	8. Chapter 7

* * * *  
  
Hermione tried to suppress the sigh that was rising in her throat. She was astonishingly happy, being at the Ball with Ron, despite her knowledge that he had first asked Kendra. The thing most boys didn't understand was that, close friends or not, girls would talk about who had asked them. When Hermione had casually asked her, Kendra had turned red and acted as if no one had asked her. Neither girl was stupid and Kendra admitted a few moments later that Ron had asked her, but that she was planning on going with Oliver Wood.   
  
Ron smiled down at her for a second and Hermione smiled back, then turned to look at Kendra.  
  
"Doesn't Ron look smashing?" she asked, without thinking about her words.  
  
Kendra looked shocked, but nodded. "Oliver looks absolutely . . . perfect," she said, completely stunned by her own words.  
  
Oliver flushed slightly and ducked his head. "Thank you, but I look far from perfect."  
  
Kendra laughed and placed her hand against Oliver's chest. "Don't be ridiculous. You look good enough to eat," she said.  
  
Hermione giggled, then clamped her hand over her mouth. "Rphhmmhm."  
  
Harry frowned and glanced at her. "What?"  
  
Her hand flew off her mouth. "I said Ron looks delicious."  
  
Kendra's lower lip quivered and she looked devastated as she turned toward Oliver, her mouth open. "Oh Gods Oliver, I don't want to say this but my mouth and throat keep forcing my words out and I want you to kiss me."  
  
Oliver coughed into his hand, then leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against Kendra's cheek.  
  
"Not like that," she said, grabbing his hand. "I want you to really kiss me. Not like all those other kisses you've given me. Not on the cheek like my parents are watching from the living room window. Kiss me Oliver . . . now dammit! Kiss me!" she yelled.  
  
Several students nearby turned at the sound of her voice and watched as Kendra walked to the nearest chair and collapsed, her head in her hands.  
  
Hermione stared at Ron in shock, then blurted out, "Put your hands on me Ron."  
  
He glanced away from Kendra and frowned. "What?"  
  
"I said put your hands on me," Hermione repeated, her fingers quickly slamming over her mouth in an attempt to stop the words.  
  
Draco snicked from where he sat nearby. He enjoyed watching the girls talk like that to their own dates, but he wanted to hear them talk about other students, teachers even.  
  
"Draco!" Kendra said loudly, turning on him.  
  
He froze in his chair, thinking she had figured out who had cast the spell on her.  
  
Instead, her eyes filled with tears and she sat next to him. "Draco," she said more softly. "Will you kiss me? Kiss me and touch me like Oliver won't?"  
  
Draco threw his head back and laughed loudly. He had never imagined that she would turn on him, he had never even considered the idea that one of the girls would turn their dirty words in his direction.   
  
Parvati watched, her mouth open as Kendra and Hermione made absolute fools of themselves. While Lavender giggled harder with everything they said, Parvati felt a blush begin to creep up her cheeks. With a start she realized that she was actually embarrassed for them. It had been bad enough when their words had been directed at Oliver and Ron, but not Kendra was sitting by Draco's side.  
  
"What was that?" Draco asked, wanting Kendra to repeat herself.  
  
Kendra's eyes rolled frantically, as her throat worked to try and stop the flow of words. "I asked you to kiss me and touch me Draco. Oliver's a man, yet he doesn't understand what a woman needs."  
  
"Kendra!" Oliver exclaimed, grabbing her arm. He sounded almost scandalized and was breathing fairly hard. "What you and I do is none of Draco Malfoy's business." A blush started to creep up his face.  
  
Kendra turned to him. "Help me. Stop this."  
  
Hermione's fingers were still stuffed in her mouth, but random words worked their way out around them. "Ron! Touch . . . now!" She shook her head and squeezed her mouth tighter.  
  
Parvati glared at Draco, knowing he had cast some sort of spell on them. He should have known better than to mess with Kendra and Hermione, he couldn't possibly understand what would happen in either of them ended up hurt. Parvati paused in her thinking and frowned to herself. She didn't understand her own thoughts, what would happen if Hermione or Kendra were hurt?  
  
"What is going on here?" Snape's cold voice shattered the air, causing the laughter to stop immediately, and he pushed his way through the crowd of students that had gathered around the two girls.  
  
Kendra turned away from Draco to the sound of Snape's voice. Draco smiled, this was exactly what he'd been waiting for.  
  
"Professor Snape," Kendra began coyly.  
  
"Oh no," Oliver moaned, reaching for her.  
  
She shook off his grasp and walked right past Hermione, who was still struggling with her fingers. Kendra walked slowly, carefully, almost seductively and it might have looked attractive if it wasn't for the look of absolute terror that crossed her face with every word.  
  
"Have I ever told you how excruciatingly attractive I find you?" Kendra asked.  
  
Snape's eyes hardened as he looked over the crowd and found Draco Malfoy laughing hysterically.  
  
"Amazingly handsome," Hermione added, her fingers twisting violently in her lap.  
  
Kendra stopped in front of Snape and stared at him, her eyes begging him to do something as she began to toy with the buttons on his shirt. He stood still and watched, wondering what spell it was that Draco had put on Kendra and Hermione.  
  
"I've always wanted you to know that," Kendra said. "Really. Just because I've been put under a spell doesn't mean my words aren't real. I find you very handsome."  
  
Hermione had edged closer and her hand fluttered forward, touching his cloak. "I've always wanted you to know before I left Hogwarts and now you do."  
  
"Professor," Kendra whispered, leaning close. "If I ask very nicely, would you-"  
  
Before she could finish her sentence, Oliver's hand clapped down over her mouth and he dragged her backward. She stared up at him with grateful eyes as Hermione began her own struggle once more.  
  
Snape stared at Ron and Oliver. "Take them to the hospital wing. And Mr Malfoy, please come with me."  
  
Draco looked angry, but stood and followed Snape into the hall and toward his office.  
  
"Good, I hope Snape punishes him," Parvati said.  
  
Lavender laughed as Kendra bowed her head to Oliver's shoulder and pushed his hand harder against her mouth with her own hands.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked. "This is hysterical. I like Kendra and all, but she's a little uptight Par, you know it as well as I do. And Granger? She completely deserves something like this. She's such a know-it-all and practically everyone is just waiting for her to get hers."  
  
"Shut up Lavender!" Parvati said suddenly. "You've no idea what you're talking about."  
  
Lavender's eyes widened and she stepped back suddenly. "What's gotten into you?" She shook her head. "You used to agree with me about Hermione, why are you suddenly acting like you're her best friend?"  
  
Parvati sighed. "I-I don't know," she stammered, then stared at the students who were slowly walking up the stairs, making their way to the hospital wing. "I couldn't tell you."  
  
"Well, come off it," Lavender said. "Kendra's our friend, but she needs to come out of her shell. The only people she's ever talked to are you, Oliver and myself. Maybe it wasn't the best way to go about it, but I'll bet Draco did her a favour."  
  
"She talks to Harry, Hermione and Ron," Parvati corrected quickly.  
  
Lavender sighed. "So? Like I said, Hermione needs a bit of a reality check. They're always in trouble, you and I both know that she should stay away from them."  
  
"They're not that bad Lavender!" Parvati protested.  
  
"Whatever you say. I'm going back to the party and maybe you should think about who you really want for your friends," Lavender said, then turned away.  
  
Parvati watched her go, then sighed and sunk into the nearest chair. Why was she suddenly acting like Hermione and the others were her best friends? She had never particularly liked them, especially after Harry's botched attempt at taking her to the Yule Ball in their fourth year. They were definitely not her favourite people in the school and they were always getting themselves in trouble. The scary thing was that their trouble usually included Voldemort to some extent. Parvati didn't want to involve herself with people who would no doubt be killed within the next few years . . . so why did she feel such a strong need to protect them?  
  
* * * *  
  
Notes: Hmm, c'mon people. Four reviews? I'm sure you can do better than that. Construtive criticism is also appreciated if you think the story is lacking. Review . . . Snape would thank you. 


	9. Chapter 8

For Norah because she is truly a superb writer.  
  
* * * *  
  
Hermione sat on the edge of her bed in the hospital wing, rubbing her forehead and looking very embarrassed. Madam Pomfrey was currently attending to Kendra, who still had Oliver's hand clamped over her mouth and was shaking her head in fear. She refused to let him take his hand away, even to drink the potion that Madam Pomfrey had created for them.  
  
"It's all right Kendra," said Hermione softly. "It will fix you right away."  
  
Still looking quite scared, Kendra let Oliver take his hand away. She quickly grabbed the potion from Madam Pomfrey's hands and drank it in one gulp. She grimaced a moment later, but managed to swallow the entire potion.  
  
"You girls get back to your dormitories and get some rest," said Madam Pomfrey a few moments later. "Having a spell cast over you is quite exhausting and you'll need the extra sleep if you want to feel in top shape tomorrow morning." She turned to Ron, Harry and Oliver who were still standing nearby, watching the girls.  
  
"Take care that they get back to the dorms and don't go back to the Ball," she instructed sharply.  
  
"Have you ever seen anything quite like it?" Ron asked Harry and Oliver as they walked to collect the girls.  
  
Madam Pomfrey laughed at that. "You boys think Draco Malfoy's been the first boy to curse girls to talk dirty?"  
  
Ron slowly nodded.  
  
She laughed again. "I get at least two every year. It's no big secret, that curse and most boys get a big kick out of hearing girls talk like that. It's a good thing you got to her before she began speaking to Professor Snape," Madam Pomfrey said, addressing Oliver. "From what I've heard these girls got off lucky. I've heard far worse things out of the mouths of those who've been cursed before. Miss Rayne could have been about to spout off some great obscenities, I'll tell you."  
  
Oliver looked slightly relieved himself that Kendra hadn't said anything worse, but both girls were still staring at the floor as they made their way out of the hospital wing.  
  
* * * *  
  
Snape stood behind Draco Malfoy and silently wondered what exactly he was going to do to him. A punishment was in order, that much was apparent, but how could he dole out a detention with he had known that Draco was going to cause trouble? The student had informed him beforehand that he was going to spice of the evening a bit and now Snape was in the position to punish him for something he had known was going to happen.  
  
"I asked you to leave Miss Granger alone," Snape began moving around to the front of his desk and sitting down. "When I said that, I meant it Mr Malfoy. When I ask you to leave one of them alone, I wish you would take that to mean all of them."  
  
"All of who Professor?" Draco asked sullenly.  
  
"Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, Miss Rayne . . . anyone in a ten foot radius Draco," Snape said angrily. "There was a reason I asked you not to do anything to Miss Granger and you should trust in my knowledge."  
  
"I do Professor," said Draco. "I tried to curse Kendra Rayne, but somehow Granger got in there too. I didn't mean to curse her."  
  
"You should have left Miss Rayne alone as well," Snape said softly.  
  
Draco grinned. "Oh come on Professor. Are you honestly going to tell me that you didn't enjoy that little show? Kendra putting her hands all over you and telling you that she thought you were handsome? When she started playing with your buttons I was sure that you would explode. I really thought she was going to start taking your clothes off."  
  
Snape remained silent, letting Draco dig himself into a deeper hole.  
  
"She's a fairly pretty girl, isn't she Professor? There's just something about her and Granger's grown up nicely as well. Having both of them come onto you must have been great." Draco grinned. "When she talked to me I thought I was in love." He laughed. "You must have seen stars. She touched you, an attractive student touched you."  
  
Snape regarded Draco cooly. "Are you done Mr Malfoy?" When Draco nodded, he sighed and said, "Very well. Then I may get in my thoughts and give you your punishment."  
  
Draco's jaw nearly dropped. "My punishment?"  
  
"Ten points from Slytherin for endangering a girl I specifically told you to leave alone. Five points from Slytherin for cursing Kendra Rayne. Another five from your house for deriving sexual pleasure from a girl you cursed into speaking to you in a torrid manner. Ten more points from Slytherin for suggesting that I somehow derived the same sexual pleasures from said cursed student touching me," Snape grinned dryly. "Have I taken enough points or would you like me to go on?"  
  
Draco shook his head. "No, no that's enough."  
  
"Right. Then you will serve a two hour detention in my room tomorrow night starting at seven. I advise you not to be late Mr Malfoy." Snape made a vague gesture toward the door. "You may leave now."  
  
Draco was obviously angry with the punishment, but said nothing as he left Snape's office. Once he was gone the Potions Master leaned over his desk and slowly began to massage his temples. He had basically given his permission to Draco to curse those two girls and now he was beginning to regret it. He had known that Draco was going to cause trouble and he should have known that he would direct that trouble at Harry Potter, or at least one of his friends.  
  
If Dumbledore ever found out that he had known about Draco's plans to cause trouble, he would be furious. Snape should have reprimanded Draco the moment the words were out of his mouth, but he hadn't. Luckily it had only been a simple curse, nothing life threatening, but that didn't make it right. For the moment Snape was just thankful that they were safe and that Oliver had stopped Kendra before she said something she would really regret.  
  
  
* * * * 


	10. Chapter 9

I'm in a dedicating kinda mood; for Andrea because she's fun and reviews my fics and I adore her.  
  
* * * *  
  
Three days after the All Hallow's Eve Ball, Kendra and Hermione were still hiding in the girl's dormitory, determined not to face their classmates again until classes started on Monday. Harry and Ron hadn't seen either of them since that night and Oliver had left, very disappointed that his date with Kendra hadn't exactly turned out the way he had planned.  
  
"I really like her," he had explained to Harry, shrugging his shoulders. "I wanted this to be nice and now . . . I'll be surprised if she ever speaks to me again."  
  
Harry had smiled and shook the former Quidditch captain's hand. "She likes you too Oliver," he had said. "I'm sure of it, Hermione told me and she must know. Kendra will talk to you again, she's just a little embarrassed right now."  
  
Ron had complained about the same thing later that night as he and Harry played Wizard's chess by the fire.  
  
"I had tried not to think about Hermione like that," he said to Harry. "But now that I know she likes me too . . . well, I suppose Malfoy ruined that for me didn't he?"  
  
Harry sighed. "Of course not Ron. Hermione still likes you, but she's just a little disgraced by what happened. She'll come around soon."  
  
Ron rested his chin in his hand and shrugged. "I suppose." His knight moved across the board and thrust its sword into one of Harry's bishops. "But they haven't come out of their room all weekend. What do you suppose they're doing up there?"  
  
"They're acting like babies," Lavender said loudly from where she was sitting.   
  
Ron turned to stare at her angrily and saw that both Hermione and Kendra had appeared in the dormitory door. Ignoring Lavender's comments they walked over to where Harry and Ron were sitting, taking the couch.  
  
"You're out of the room," Harry said.  
  
Hermione nodded. "We were getting a little tired of hearing the same comments from Lavender over and over again. Thought we'd let ourselves out, hear what the boys have to say."  
  
"We might get some really interesting comments from the Slytherin house," Kendra pointed out and Hermione nodded again.  
  
Ron raised his eyebrows. "You're both taking this more lightly than I'd imagined."  
  
Hermione shrugged. "I'll bet we've heard the worst of it coming from Kendra's so-called friend. And she hasn't stopped all weekend."  
  
Parvati entered the common room a moment later and Lavender waved her over and called, "Look, the girls have finally entered the real world. Maybe they'll go find Snape and tell him how 'amazingly handsome' they find him." She laughed loudly, still motioning to Parvati.  
  
Parvati stared at her for a moment, then shook her head and walked over to join Hermione and Kendra on the couch.  
  
Harry frowned. "What are you doing? Lavender's waving you over."  
  
Parvati shrugged. "I told her that what Draco did wasn't funny and she told me that I should think about who I want for my friends." She met Hermione's eye and tried a small smile. "So I did and I don't really want to sit with her."  
  
Hermione smiled back and settled onto the couch to watch Harry and Ron's game of Wizard chess. Kendra and Parvati joked with Hermione about the things they had said while under Draco's curse while Ron and Harry tried not to laugh. Every time they giggled, one of the girls would swat at them. Lavender sat alone in the corner and glared at them every so often, wondering what in the world Parvati was doing.  
  
They sat around the fire, The Five, together for the first time without really knowing why they were there. They laughed and they talked like they had known each other for years. Even Kendra, the girl who had wanted to be nothing but a wallflower, was taking part in the conversation. Parvati was joking with Harry about their awful date in their fourth year and pretended to act shocked when he admitted he had only asked her because he couldn't think of anyone else. Ron and Hermione were stealing glances at each other when they thought no one else was looking.  
  
The Five, sitting comfortably together. Dumbledore would be proud to see it and Snape would have fallen over from shock. He had become convinced that they would never connect and yet, they had.   
  
The Five were finally ready to find out what they could become when they were together.  
  
* * * * 


	11. Chapter 10

* * * *  
  
Snow fell on the ground of Hogwarts just after the first week of November. Students were dressing in warmer clothes for the classes they had in the more drafty areas of the school. The dungeons were especially cold and as she sat in Potions, Hermione could see her breath puffing out in front of her. She hunched down further in her scarf and attempted to concentrate on the instructions Professor Snape had written on his blackboard.   
  
Despite her efforts to pay attention to what Snape was saying, Hermione drifted away from his voice and found class over much quickly than she had thought it would be.   
  
Harry elbowed her just as the other students began to collect their books. "You were sleeping," he hissed.  
  
Hermione looked devastated. "I was not," she whispered.  
  
Kendra, who had taken to sitting with the others near the back, nodded. "Yeah, you were."  
  
"I couldn't have been," Hermione replied. "I don't sleep through classes."  
  
Ron laughed quietly behind his hand and said, "Well, you do now."  
  
Parvati smiled at her as she passed by, walking a few steps ahead of Lavender.  
  
"What if Snape saw me?" Hermione whispered, frantically trying to collect her books.  
  
"Miss Granger," a cool voice said from the front of the classroom.  
  
Hermione's eyes widened and she slowly turned to find Snape staring down at her.  
  
"May I have a word?" he asked.  
  
She nodded slowly, all the while silently cursing herself for falling asleep.  
  
"Good luck," Harry whispered as Hermione walked down the long aisle to Snape's desk.  
  
"Yes Professor?"  
  
Snape stared down at her for a long moment before handing a thick book over his desk. "I thought you may find this of some interest to you."  
  
Hermione turned the leather bound book over in his hands and looked at the cover. "Wizard lineage?"  
  
Snape nodded. "Haven't you ever wondered where you got your abilities? Your mother and father are both Muggles, if I remember correctly."  
  
Hermione nodded. "Yes, but I always thought that-"  
  
"With this book, you may find that what you once thought was the truth is nothing but fiction," Snape said softly, then his eyes shifted from the book to her face. "I trust my book will be returned to me in top condition Miss Granger."  
  
Hermione nodded quickly, then turned and began to leave the dungeons.  
  
"And Miss Granger, I'd appreciate if you tried to stay awake during the next lesson."  
  
Hermione cringed, but nodded again and disappeared into the hallway.   
  
Snape watched as the door closed behind Hermione. He remained staring at the stone wall for a few moments longer before he let out a great sigh and stood from the desk. He had given her the book like Dumbledore had asked and soon enough Hermione Granger would find out that she didn't come from a family of Muggles. She would discover where her roots in magic originated and when she began to find other familiar names, families who had been close to her own ancestors she would begin to wonder. It was her curiosity that Snape was counting on to bring The Five to a complete realization of what they were.  
  
"I'll give them the prophecy book as soon as she finds out about their past," Dumbledore said, entering the room from a side door. "Hermione is a smart girl Severus, it won't take her long."  
  
"We are running out of time Albus," Snape said quietly. "You and I both know that. I can feel it and I know that you can feel it too. Voldemort gets stronger with each passing day and he knows that we haven't prepared The Five yet." Snape's lip curled up in an ugly sneer. "He can sense them better than I ever could and now I fear that he's preparing to kill them."  
  
Dumbledore laughed softly and stepped closer to Snape. "You, Severus, know as well as I do that Voldemort cannot kill them. They are powerful."  
  
Snape turned to him, his dark eyes blazing. "They are still children Albus! They have much to learn before they can even hope to hold their own against Voldemort." He shook his head sadly and looked away. "I am terrified that they are in grave danger."  
  
"They are safe here Severus," Dumbledore said. "They are perfectly safe in this school and they will remain here until they are ready."  
  
"Christmas is only a few weeks away," Snape said slowly. "Some of them will want to return home for the holiday."  
  
Dumbledore shrugged his problem off, then nodded. "I suppose you are right, but, as you know, Hermione, Harry and Ron always stay at Hogwarts for the holiday. I'm sure we can find some way to convince the other two to stay here as well."  
  
Snape sighed. "I'm just worried. That is all. Their lives . . . I shudder to think what Voldemort would do to them if he found them." He turned back to Dumbledore again. "Just children Albus . . . they are just children."  
  
"I must remind you Severus, of a time not long ago, only eighteen years ago in fact. A time when you were just a child really, a time when you gave up everything for the same man that these children are destined to battle."   
  
Snape's eyes hardened. He hated when Dumbledore tried to remind him of his past as a way of teaching him a lesson.  
  
"If you do this Albus, Kendra will suffer as well."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "She has a great curse upon her life, but she will adapt Severus. She has to. When they finally meet with Voldemort she will hear more things going through her mind than she ever thought possible because all five of them will be terrified . . . as will you and I."  
  
"To remind me of my past deeds is unnecessary, I assure you," Snape said.  
  
Dumbledore shrugged, his shoulders stooping greatly. "Are you sure of that Severus?"  
  
Snape looked at the top of his desk and tapped his fingernails gently against it. He didn't want to remember, he didn't want to picture what Voldemort had done to Janet Logan that night. He hated remembering the horrible deaths he had taken part in . . .  
  
  
  
. . . Snape twisted his fingers violently in Janet Logan's hair and yanked her to her feet. She had fallen to her knees a few blocks back, forcing Snape to drag her along by her arm. The closer they got to Voldemort, the more she fought him and eventually Snape had picked her up by the hair in order to control her better.  
  
"Please," she stammered again, tears streaming down her face.  
  
Snape rolled his eyes and pulled her closer to where Voldemort was hiding. He had chosen the Muggle world to commit the crime because it was easier to get away with a murder in a Muggle alley. Both Janet and Snape could sense the enormous power that radiated over the streets of this world, Voldemort's power was unmatched anywhere.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Janet asked, her hands finding Snape's fingers in her hair. "Why?"  
  
"Because he wants your power," Snape answered simply. "What Voldemort wants, he will have."  
  
He dragged her onward, his hands tugging at the thick hair of the small witch. She was strong and in her fear she put up a good fight, but Snape was stronger. He was young still, lean but his body was all sinewy muscle. It took little effort for him to drag her down the darkened alley which acted as a sanctuary for Voldemort. At that time in his life it never occurred to him that the Dark Lord was hiding while the Death Eaters did all his work.  
  
"Janet Logan," Snape said, throwing the young witch at Voldemort's feet.  
  
A smile much more terrifying than Snape's crossed Voldemort's face. He stared down at Snape with cold eyes, then glanced at the witch by his feet.   
  
"She's the one I wanted?" he asked.  
  
Snape nodded. " The same, my Lord. I tracked her down for you, brought her to you."  
  
"You have done well, Severus," Voldemort hissed, his eyes carefully studying Janet. "She is powerful, yes?"  
  
"Very powerful, my Lord," Snape said, his head bowed. "I sought her out in the Muggle world and found her blatantly using her power. She did nothing to hide, the witch deserves everything she gets."  
  
Voldemort snorted and Snape glanced at him, startled. "I thank you greatly for your approval of my actions Severus," Voldemort said sarcastically.  
  
Snape's head bowed once more. "I apologize, my Lord. My presumptions shall be the death of me."  
  
"They shall," Voldemort agreed, "but not tonight."  
  
"I thank you, my Lord."  
  
Voldemort waved his hand dismissively and Snape turned to disappear into the shadows. This time, however, he could not resist ducking into a corner to await the fate of Janet Logan. He wanted to see, for the first time, what Voldemort did to the people he had his Death Eaters bring to him.  
  
"Janet," Voldemort hissed, leaning down. "Janet, Janet. Don't cry, my dear girl."  
  
Trembling, Janet looked at him and spat directly into his face.  
  
Without hesitation, Voldemort's hand lashed out and he slapped her face so hard that the skin split over her cheek. More tears fell from her eyes as she toppled backward, clutching her hands to her face. Blood trickled between her fingers and Janet began to sob, knowing all her efforts were futile. Tonight was the night she was going to die.  
  
Snape watched eagerly from the shadows, waiting for the moment when Voldemort would deliver the final blow.  
  
"Wretched mudblood," Voldemort spat viciously. "How did one such as yourself get to be so powerful?" He didn't wait for an answer, not that he expected one. He turned from her and continued, "It disgusts me, the way Wizards treat you people. Only the purebloods understand my loathing for you."  
  
In the shadows, Snape cringed. He was not a pureblood, his father had been a Muggle and his mother a witch. Why had Voldemort taken him as a Death Eater if he only wanted purebloods around?  
  
Voldemort cocked his head at Janet. "Say the words on your mind. They shall be your last."  
  
Janet's eyes slowly turned toward his face, a light behind them that should have been killed long ago. "You say that mudbloods disgust you, do they? That only the purebloods understand you? The Wizarding community will kill you Voldemort . . . they'll have your head on a stick one day and your reign, however powerful it is now, will not last. My death shall be one of many, but we will not die in vain."  
  
Voldemort chuckled. "Lovely speech my girl, absolutely lovely." He leaned toward her, his wand in one hand. "Now, you shall die."  
  
Janet's eyes closed and she leaned away from him, waiting for the fatal blow from his wand. The blow that would kill her and transfer all her power from her body to his.  
  
Snape's hands twisted in anticipation, wanting so badly to see the Dark Lord at work.  
  
In the dank alleyway, Voldemort held out his hand, his wand pointed directly at Janet Logan's chest. "Draconius Pevoro," he hissed, his wand glowing slightly, pulling power from her body. "Avada Kedavra."  
  
A green light struck her hard at the same moment that a white glow enveloped Voldemort's body. A scream ripped from Janet's throat, slicing through the night air to Snape's ears. He shivered, enjoying the sound far more than he had ever imagined. He watched as her body slowly died, as her lungs hitched violently, trying to gasp in air.   
  
Snape stood in the shadows and watched as an innocent woman died. He watched, black eyes sparkling with a light that had never been there before, a viciousness that had taken root in his heart. It would take years to undo the effect witnessing this murder had on him and even then he would remain an embittered man. His heart quickened as hers slowed, his breathing grew more rapid as hers gradually ceased. Snape fell life swell within him as Janet's ebbed away.   
  
She died right before his eyes and he enjoyed watching it. It was an emotion that still frightened him . . .  
  
  
  
. . . Snape shuddered involuntarily, knowing that Dumbledore was still watching him. His skin was clammy, a sheen of sweat glistening on his skin. He hated the blatant proof that his memories affected him so deeply, but he knew it was useless to try to hide things from Dumbledore. The much older wizard would know, he always did.  
  
"Do you suppose that Miss Rayne is all right?" Snape asked carefully.  
  
Dumbledore smiled sadly. "I'm certain that she will be just fine."  
  
Snape nodded and looked away. "Yes, I suppose. Eventually, she'll be just fine."  
  
  
* * * * 


	12. Chapter 11

For Gedia - my fellow shirtless Argentinean lover and Snape stalker and one my favourite reviewers. *hugs*  
  
* * * *  
  
In the Great Hall, Ron and Hermione were staring at Kendra in utter disbelief. Only moments ago she had been talking and laughing like the rest of them during their lunch break. She had fallen silent a second later, staring at a spot on Harry's forehead like there had been something on his face. After wiping his forehead and trying to get Kendra's attention, Harry decided that he would take Kendra to Madame Pomfrey in the hospital wing.   
  
When he had tried to guide her away from the table by her shoulders, tears had started to spill down Kendra's cheeks. Harry and Parvati had rushed off to find whichever teacher they could first. None of the teachers with the exception of Professor Binns had attended lunch that day and he hardly knew what to do with the crying girl. She was still perched on the bench that lined the long table, turned so that her back was to her lunch plate.  
  
"Kendra?" Hermione asked, hesitating slightly. "Kendra, are you okay?"  
  
The pale girl with dark hair turned slightly, her eyes glazed and unfocused. Tears cut tracks down her face and her breath hitched suddenly in a broken sob. When she raised her hands toward Hermione, she saw that they were trembling violently and soon her sobs broke even the loud chatter of the Hall.   
  
Most of the Slytherins turned toward the sound and a smile broke over Draco's face. Snape was the only one who knew about his punishment and he wasn't at lunch that day, so he felt mostly comfortable calling out to her.  
  
"Still crying over that spell?" he sneered over the table in Kendra's direction. "I certainly wish Oliver would have let you finish your sentence. I'd love to know what you want Snape to do to you."  
  
"Shut up Malfoy," Ron hissed. "You have no idea what's going on."  
  
Kendra's shoulders shook and she bent her head, gasping for air.  
  
"Oh come off it Weasley . . . everyone knows about what happened at the Ball," Draco said, smiling. "She's a slut."  
  
"You watch what you say Malfoy," a voice roared from near the Slytherin table.  
  
Heads turned to find Snape looming over the table, a look of unsuppressed rage on his face. It was more emotion that anyone had seen him express during the last seven years and to everyone's surprise, he didn't try to hide it.  
  
"You will report to my office, immediately," Snape said sharply. "You will wait there until I have dealt with Miss Rayne and I will guarantee you now Mr Malfoy, you will not like what I have to say to you when I get there."  
  
Draco stood, shaking with anger. He said nothing, just slipped into the hall and walked toward Snape's office.  
  
Without another word to any of the students Snape swept past the tables and rushed to Kendra's side. She stared up at him, as if she didn't quite believe that he was there. Her entire body trembled and she started to speak.  
  
"Oh Gods, you . . . Voldemort hurt her." A sob ripped itself from her throat. "He killed her and you watched . . . you watched a-and." She closed her eyes. "Y-you watched and you enjoyed it."  
  
Snape knelt in front of Kendra, unsure of what to do. She was still living in his memory, feeling not only his own pain, but the pain of the witch Voldemort had killed. He didn't know how to handle the delicate emotions of a teenager.  
  
"Janet Logan," Kendra said, staring at Snape with tears still shimmering in her eyes. Mascara had run down her cheeks, creating black stains under each eye. "You're sick!" she hissed suddenly. "Sick! You're a Death Eater!"  
  
Snape grabbed her shoulders tightly and forced Kendra to meet his eyes. "Not anymore," he said in the most assuring voice he could muster. "You know that, not anymore. That is the past."  
  
"And it still haunts you," Kendra murmured, her anger from earlier suddenly draining away. Fresh tears began to fall. "It hurts you so bad . . . the pain is just overwhelming." She stared at him, her hands suddenly clutching the front of his cloak. "Too much," she whimpered, her strength suddenly leaving her.  
  
Snape had to adjust his position in order to hold the extra weight now on him. Kendra's head slumped forward and her shoulders followed a second later. Before Snape could move, her entire body was leaning against him, sobs still wracking her shoulders.  
  
Ron's eyes widened. "Bloody hell," he whispered at the sight of his friend crying into the shoulder of Snape's cloak.  
  
Snape felt long fingers clutching at his neck, a wet face buried into his throat. Her small, lean body shook in his arms with the pain that he had caused her to experience. He collapsed to the floor, his knees giving out under him but it didn't seem to affect Kendra. She just clung to him tighter, both of them hunched on the floor and she sobbed.  
  
"I'm sorry," Snape muttered into her hair, trying to think of the most reassuring thing he could say. "Sorry," he repeated. It was nearly impossible for his mind to comprehend what was happening, he never thought he would be the one to comfort anyone.  
  
"I don't want to live like this," Kendra whispered so softly that Snape wasn't sure he had heard her right. "This pain," she continued in a soft voice, "all this pain is too much. It can't keep hurting me like this, I can't keep feeling your guilt Professor."  
  
Snape looked toward the floor. He couldn't help but feel miserable for the memories that he and Dumbledore were forcing this girl to relive. They weren't even her own memories and yet she always seemed to be there.  
  
Without a word, Kendra unwrapped her arms from around Snape's neck and stood, her legs still shaking slightly. Snape followed a moment later, brushing the dirt off his robes that he had picked up while sitting on the floor. They stared at each other uncertainly, Kendra's tears still drying on her cheeks and Snape suddenly uncomfortable with letting down his bleak and bitter facade.   
  
"Will you be all right Miss Rayne if I leave you to attend to Mr Malfoy?" he asked.  
  
Kendra nodded slowly. "I'll be fine Professor Snape."  
  
He nodded briskly, then turned and left the Great Hall.  
  
"This is too much," Ron said. "First he tells you girls that you look lovely, now he's hugging you? What happened to the real Snape and where did this man come from?"  
  
Kendra stared after the dark figure weaving through the students. "I think he's always been there, he's just been too afraid to show it."  
  
* * * * 


	13. Chapter 12

* * * *  
  
Hermione sat in one of the huge armchairs in the Gryffindor common room, huddled over her Potions homework, trying to ignore the thoughts that were flying through her mind. She didn't want to understand all the things that were going on at Hogwarts and all she wanted to do was her homework but her mind kept wandering back to the connection Kendra had with all of them. It was obviously hard on the other girl to relive the memories and pain of the others, especially Snape's memories of the time he had spent as a Death Eater.  
  
"But what does it all mean?" she mused aloud.   
  
She was alone in the common room, Harry and Ron were serving a detention with Professor McGonagall, Parvati had gone somewhere with her sister from the Ravenclaw house and Kendra had disappeared after their Transfiguration class that afternoon and hadn't reappeared since.  
  
Knowing it was useless to try and continue to copy the notes she had missed in Potions, Hermione closed the notebook she had borrowed from Harry and leaned back in her chair. Nearby her pile of textbooks look unusually high, even for her. There was one book in particular that Hermione didn't recognize. It was thick and covered with dark leather, almost black in colour. With a frown, Hermione reached for it and dragged it into her lap, staring at the cover.  
  
"Wizard lineage," she murmured, remembering now that Professor Snape had given her the book earlier that very same day. Looking back now that class seemed ages ago and Hermione had to struggle to remember what Snape had said to her about the book.  
  
She flipped open to the first page, a list of common Wizarding families. The name Malfoy was near the top, as Hermione had expected and she skimmed the first page quickly for the name Granger. Flipping to the next page she found that there were still many more names listed and she scanned these as quickly as she could trying to find her family. Her finger stopped briefly on the name Potter, then shrugged and continued. The next name was Weasley, then Patil, a name she didn't recognize, then Rayne.  
  
Hermione frowned thoughtfully, tapping her finger on the unfamiliar name. Haley . . . she had heard it somewhere before, but wasn't sure where.   
  
With a shrug she flipped to the page where she wound find information about the Potter family. A beautifully drawn scene was featured on the page just before the story began and Hermione stared at it, wondering who could have drawn it. It showcased five youths, two girls and three boys hovering together over an unseen light source. The light was surrounding all of them and though the scene looked serene, all five youths looked utterly terrified. In the top left corner of the page there was a deep shadow, clawed fingers reaching out of the shadows toward the children.   
  
She cast a final glance at the picture, then turned her eyes to the information on Harry's family. Most of it was just boring family history, nothing that Hermione was particularly interested in, but something at the bottom of the page caught her eye. It was just a tiny blurb, barely even a sentence, informing her that Harry's great, great, great aunt had been one of 'The Five'. Hermione frowned at this revelation. She studied Wizard history like no one else and she had never heard of 'The Five' before.   
  
Still frowning, Hermione turned to the next page and quickly scanned Ron's history. Much to her surprise the same information was found at the bottom of his page that was at the bottom of Harry's. Five generations ago, Ron's great, great, great grandfather had been part of this organization called 'The Five', as well. Hermione flipped to the page on Parvati's family and found the same blurb at the bottom of her page, only Parvati's uncle had been involved with the group.   
  
Hermione skipped the page on Haley and turned to Rayne, ignoring all the information on the page. Her eyes went immediately to the bottom and found that the cousin of Kendra's great, great, great grandmother had been in 'The Five' as well.   
  
"The Five?" she murmured, wondering what the title could possibly mean. She'd never heard of any such group before.  
  
Hermione turned his eyes back to the page on the Haley family and scanned it for any new information. The name Granger appeared halfway down the page causing her to stop and re-read the entire paragraph. The meaning was apparent, but Hermione had to read over it more than once in order to accept what it was telling her. Years ago, her great, great, great grandmother had been part of the 'The Five', before marrying a Muggle by the name of Henry Granger. They had only Muggle children and each child had gone on to marry and give birth to Muggles. Hermione's father had been the only child of her grandparents and, as the book explained, the last hope for a witch or wizard in the family. That was when Hermione had been born. Hermione Granger, descendant of a very powerful wizarding family. A family with more influence than the Malfoys or the Potters, or any other family combined.   
  
"The Five," she whispered again, flipping back to the picture she had studied earlier. Tracing her fingers lightly over the drawing, Hermione smiled slightly. One of those kids was her ancestor, a real witch that she was related to.  
  
"I'm not a mudblood," she said, then laughed. "Malfoy's been wrong all these years. I'm no mudblood."  
  
Staring at the picture, Hermione recalled Harry's words from months earlier when they had first discovered the powers of Kendra and Parvati.   
  
~"Maybe together we can fight him. Or we're stronger against him when we're together. It's really very simple."~  
  
Maybe it was as simple as Harry made it out to be, their families had all been drawn together hundreds of years earlier to fight against what looked to be another dark force. They had been stronger when they were together and the drawing depicted them defeating whatever it was they were fighting. They were teenagers, no older than Hermione was now, but together they had created something great. The terrified faces of their ancestors told Hermione all she needed to know. Their ancestors had been The Five, now they were The Five.  
  
"Oh Merlin," Hermione breathed, staring down at the picture. The thought overwhelmed her and her mind began to fight against it. Maybe she was wrong, maybe she was just reading into things far too much, maybe she was just a regular kid. Her heart told her otherwise, she was part of The Five and together they would finally stand a chance against Voldemort.  
  
Hermione stood quickly and picked up the book. She had to see Dumbledore.  
  
With the heavy book in her arms, Hermione opened the portrait hole and slipped into the hall. It wasn't so late that she would get in any trouble for being out of her common room, but most of the teachers were known to frown upon the students that liked wandering the castle.   
  
Her feet barely made any noise as she darted down the hall toward Dumbledore's office, but she was so concerned with being quiet herself that she didn't hear Parvati and Kendra coming down the hall together. Hermione slammed into Kendra's shoulder, sending them both to the floor and the book flying.  
  
"Don't talk," Hermione said, getting to her feet and grabbing the book. "Just follow me."  
  
"Where are you going?" Kendra asked, hoisting her bag to her shoulder as she stood.  
  
"I have to find Dumbledore."  
  
"Well, you're not going to find him in his office," Parvati said. "He's in the Great Hall, we just came from there."  
  
Hermione turned in the other direction and disappeared. Kendra and Parvati exchanged a quick glance before they ran after her, wondering why she needed to see Dumbledore right away. On the way Hermione nearly had another accident, but quickly sidestepped Harry and Ron, who were coming out of their detention, and sprinted past them in the direction of the Great Hall.  
  
"What-" Harry began to ask, but Kendra grabbed his arm and forced both boys to follow them before he had a chance to finish.  
  
"Professor!" Hermione yelled as they entered the Hall, her breathing ragged from all the running she'd done around the school. "Professor Dumbledore, I have something to show you."  
  
Dumbledore glanced up from his conversation with Snape, then smiled at the Potions Master.  
  
"What did I tell you Severus?" he asked.  
  
Snape inwardly sighed. He had to admit that the sight of The Five running toward them with the book was a great relief.  
  
"What is it Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
She slammed the book down on the head table, then winced apologetically in Snape's direction. He waved his hand dismissively and Hermione flipped the book open to the picture she had spent a good part of the night studying.  
  
"We're them, aren't we?" she asked.  
  
Dumbledore stared down at the picture. "If I'm not mistaken, Miss Granger, those are your ancestors. Not you and your friends."  
  
She groaned. "You know what I mean Professor. My family was part of this group, so was Harry's family. Ron's too, and Kendra's and Parvati's. They were all part of 'The Five' and now that's what we're meant to be part of."  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "I do believe you have it all figured out, Miss Granger."  
  
Harry frowned and stepped forward to look at the picture. "So, what I said in September was the truth?" he asked. "We're meant to . . . stop Voldemort somehow."  
  
Behind them Parvati moaned, "Oh no."  
  
Dumbledore nodded slowly. "I think all of you should come with me," he said, standing and motioning them. "You too Severus."  
  
Without another word, Dumbledore led them from the Great Hall and up the stairs toward his office. Pausing for only a brief second, Dumbledore murmured, "Bluegrass." The door to his office opened smoothly, then shut again once they were all inside the office.  
  
"I need you to take this book Miss Granger," Dumbledore said, handing her one of the books on his desk. "I would like you to open it to page one hundred and thirty three, then read the entire page aloud for us."  
  
"A Dissection of Wizarding Prophecies; Volume Seven?" Hermione asked, incredulous. "You always tell us how vague the prophecies are Professor."  
  
"Please read the page Miss Granger," Snape said sharply.  
  
She nodded, then opened the book and began to read aloud. "As mentioned in Volume Four of our set, a great wizard rose above all others in the late 1740's. A great, but very terrible wizard. His reign was powerful and awful, death falling over all those who opposed him, but a group of children were built to stop him. As the prophecy has already been examined in Volume Four, the only mention of it from hereon will be the relations and similarities to another prophecy.   
  
"The Five; an ominous name that has stirred faith within wizards for many years. The Order of the Five, as some historians have called it, originated from a mythical tale told in Wizarding families dating back as far as the 1200's. The tale was that every time a dark energy rose in the world of magic there would always be five young men and women, descendants from the same families each time, that would be stronger and would defeat the evil.  
  
"The first instance of this tale proving to be true occurred in 1749, the year that brought together Patricia Potter, Jonathan Weasley, Anastasia Haley, Gregory Rayne and Harold Patil. Though very young at the time, the five came together to form one of the most powerful magic beings history has ever witnessed. They defeated a very powerful dark wizard, Kedavra, who took his name from the forbidden killing curse. His birth name is still unknown.   
  
"It is said that every time The Five are called upon one will sense it all. One wizard in the group of five will be connected to every other wizard in the group and to the guardians protecting them as well. This powerful connection was bestowed upon Jonathan Weasley when The Five first came together. One can only guess which family it will appear in next.  
  
"Since the defeat of Kedavra many seers have claimed that another dark wizard will rise above all others and it will once more be up to The Five to stop him. Only when the time comes will we know if it is true. Will the descendants of Potter, Weasley, Rayne, Patil and Haley once again overcome evil?"  
  
Hermione stopped reading and glanced up slowly.   
  
"The memories of one shall lead them all," Dumbledore murmured, quoting the footnote that Hermione had not read.  
  
She nodded slowly, staring at the book, then looking around the room. The looks on the faces of her friends were probably very similar to the one she wore on her own face. She had known what they were required to do, but it still shocked her. The seriousness of the situation was immense, according to the book they were the only five people in the world who could stop Voldemort.  
  
* * * * 


	14. Chapter 13

* * * *  
  
"It's too much," Parvati said finally, breaking the silence. "How can they expect to put the world on our shoulders? I'm only seventeen!"  
  
Kendra reached out blindly for a chair and sat carefully on the edge. "I was the one given the connection this time. What did it say Hermione?" She stared at the other girl. "I can sense the others and our guardians?" She glanced at Snape.  
  
Hermione nodded. "That's what this book says."  
  
"You better not tell my mum about this Professor," Ron said, looking extremely pale. "She'd have a fit."   
  
Kendra's curious gaze shifted from Snape to Dumbledore and back again. "How are you our guardians?"  
  
Her question was lost in the commotion when Harry collapsed. His knees gave out and a moment later he was on the floor, his palms bracing his body and his head hanging near the floor.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione cried, rushing to his side.  
  
"I'm okay," he murmured. "Just shocked I guess . . . scared. Wondering when the hell this is all going to be over." He settled on the floor, content to sit there for the moment. "When does this end? My parents have already been taken from me because of this monster and now, eighteen years later, he's still at large. He's still out there and now we're expected to fight him? What if we lose? I can't . . ." he trailed off, embarrassed by the tears that were suddenly in his eyes. Taking off his glasses and staring at the stone floor, Harry mumbled, "I can't bear to lose anyone else."  
  
Hermione knelt down to his level, then sat on the floor beside him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Don't be ridiculous Harry Potter," she whispered, trying to sound reassuring. Dumbledore could see the tears shining in her eyes as well, but she kept her fear from her voice. "We're not going to lose. Our ancestors did it before us and now we're going to do it."  
  
"Yeah," Ron added, kneeling down as well. "Look at us . . . we're a scary lot. There's no way You-Know-Who can beat us."  
  
Parvati smiled slightly and reached out to squeeze Harry's shoulder. "You're not in this alone anymore. We have each other and we have Dumbledore."  
  
Kendra settled on his other side and closed her hand over his. She squeezed it tightly before saying, "Don't forget Professor Snape. He's one of our guardians as well."  
  
Even Snape had to hide his smile at the shocked look on Harry's face.  
  
"What we're saying is, we'll be okay Harry." Kendra tilted her head slightly. "It will be a long, scary road but together we can do it. Didn't you see that picture in the book?"  
  
Ron grinned. "Yeah, we glow!"  
  
Harry chuckled, then glanced up at his friends. "Okay," he said. "We can do this."  
  
Dumbledore watched them, sitting on the floor in his office and a great smile formed on his lips. He cast a long glance in Snape's direction who was looking extremely pleased as well, even if he wasn't smiling.  
  
"Didn't I tell you that they just needed time?" the Headmaster asked.  
  
Snape inclined his head slightly. "Of course you were right Albus."  
  
"We can begin explaining everything to them very soon."  
  
Snape frowned. "Not tonight?"  
  
"It's past ten Severus, let them sleep tonight," Dumbledore said. "We will start discussing everything with them over the Christmas holidays. Let them digest the information they have been given before bombarding them with more."  
  
Without waiting for a response, Dumbledore went to where the students were still sitting on the floor and tapped each of them in turn.   
  
"I think it's time everyone got a little sleep, don't you?" he asked.  
  
They stood slowly, each staring at Dumbledore and Snape.  
  
"How are you our guardians?" Kendra asked finally, the question that was on everyone's mind.  
  
Dumbledore smiled and waved them toward the door. "All in good time Miss Rayne. Professor Snape shall see you all back to your common room."  
  
He ushered them to the door, then shut it behind him, leaving them alone with their thoughts, each other and Snape. Nothing was said on the trip back to the Gryffindor room and Harry murmured the password to open the portrait hole. They went inside, one by one, until only Harry, Kendra and Snape were left in the hall.  
  
"Aren't you coming?" Harry asked.  
  
Kendra nodded. "In a minute. I have to ask Professor Snape something."  
  
Snape, who had already turned back to his dungeons, froze at the mention of his name. He turned to see Harry raising one of his eyebrows at Kendra, then shrugging and disappearing into the portrait hole.  
  
Kendra stared at the ground for a long moment and Snape sighed impatiently.  
  
"I would advise you to speak your mind Miss Rayne," he snapped. "Just because you are a member of a magical order does not give you the privilege to waste my time."  
  
"Of course Professor," she murmured, her cheeks flaming. "I just wanted to know something about your role in all this."  
  
"Yes?" he asked, his voice still sharp.  
  
"If . . . well, if one of us were to die, are you supposed to take our place?"  
  
Snape felt his body grow cold with that thought. Slowly, he shook his head. "No Miss Rayne. It is my job to make sure you don't die. I will die in this mission before any of you will. You cannot die and there is no arguing that fact. Miss Granger and Miss Patil cannot die. Mr Weasley and Mr Potter will not die. Simply put, you will not be permitted to die."  
  
"So, you're supposed to protect us?" she asked.  
  
Snape nodded. "Yes. I will protect you, all of you."  
  
Kendra allowed herself a small smile. "Well then Professor, I'm glad you're one of our guardians. I feel safe knowing that you're protecting us." She nodded to him, then slipped into the portrait hole. The Fat Lady smirked at Snape as she swung closed behind Kendra.  
  
"I'll bet you never thought you'd be hearing that from a Gryffindor," she stated, then closed her eyes, indicating he wasn't supposed to answer her.  
  
Snape nodded slowly and turned away. "You're right about that," he murmured. "Then again, I never thought I'd be protecting a bunch of Gryffindor brats either." With that, Snape began to walk away and he allowed himself the tiniest of smiles. He had promised to keep them safe and that wasn't a promise he would easily break.  
  
* * * * 


	15. Chapter 14

* * * *  
  
If The Five thought Potions class was going to be any easier for them because Snape was now their guardian, they were very wrong. It was the day before the beginning of their Christmas break and Hermione had been up half of the night before helping Harry and Ron study for the oral test Snape had planned for that day. If anything had changed since the revelation that they were The Five, it had been for the worse. Snape picked on them more, if that was at all possible and he was currently glaring down at Kendra like she was nothing more than a piece of dirt on the dungeon floor.  
  
"Well, Miss Rayne. The entire class is waiting for you to finish your test so they can get on with theirs," he snapped impatiently.  
  
Kendra swallowed hard and stared uncertainly at the concoction Snape had simmering in his cauldron. She remained silent for a moment longer, still inwardly debating the next ingredient in the sleeping draught Snape had demanded that she explain.  
  
"S-six measures of monkshood," she stammered, then mentally slapped herself for stuttering. "No, sorry, I meant to say four measures . . . I think."  
  
"Well, what is it Miss Rayne? Four measures or six?" Snape growled.  
  
"Uh, f-four I believe Professor," she replied, nervously twisting her hands.  
  
"You might want to pick up the pace a bit. If you don't finish before the class is over the other students will have to stay behind in order to finish their tests," Snape said.  
  
Groans were heard around the class and the Slytherins all glared in Kendra's direction. She blocked them out, wondering what exactly they had to glare about, they were all done their tests and had all received top marks.   
  
"Anything else you'd like to add?" Snape asked, stirring in the four measures of monkswood that Kendra had instructed him to.  
  
"Uh, no, nothing more Professor. It must be left standing for approximately five minutes in order for all the ingredients to saturate each other properly," Kendra said.  
  
Snape regarded her cooly. "Very well Miss Rayne, if that's where you wish to end I'll have you test your potion in five minutes."  
  
Kendra nodded and Snape turned to another student from Gryffindor and began to pick on her.  
  
"Tell me I got that right Hermione," Kendra whispered. "Please tell me I got that right."  
  
"You did," Hermione replied in a hushed voice. "That has to be right. That's exactly how I remember it."  
  
"You're sure?" Kendra asked.  
  
Hermione nodded. "Yes, I'm absolutely positive."  
  
"Ten points from Gyffindor for talking during a test," Snape said sharply. "Do you suppose that your sleeping draught is ready to be tested?"  
  
Kendra stared at Snape for a long moment, then nodded. "I suppose it's saturated for long enough."  
  
"Come up here then," he demanded, gesturing to his desk where the potion was still steaming.  
  
Kendra stood shakily and glanced at Hermione again before stepping into the aisle between the tables. She walked slowly, suddenly nervous to be facing Professor Snape. Trying not to smile, Kendra remembered her first day in Potions and remembered feeling just as scared as she did now.   
  
"Hurry up Miss Rayne," Snape said. "We haven't got all day to wait for you."  
  
Kendra tried to suppress her smile again and took another step toward Snape's desk before her face was wiped clear of all emotion. She was only a few steps from her desk, but she stopped in midstride and slowly lowered her foot to the floor.   
  
Snape frowned. "Miss Rayne," he growled. "Games will not be tolerated. I will not sit here and watch you stall because you know your sleeping draught has been mixed in the wrong fashion."  
  
No reply came from Kendra.  
  
"Miss Rayne!" The Potions Master snapped at her.  
  
Kendra's eyes met his just before she opened her mouth and shrieked, "NO!"  
  
She groped for a nearby desk to hold her weight, then sagged against it, her head down. Harry was on his feet in a second, climbing over his own table to get to Kendra.  
  
"Mr Potter, sit down," Snape demanded, striding quickly down to aisle to Kendra's side.  
  
"My parents," she murmured, her head still down.  
  
"What about your parents?" Harry asked, ignoring Snape's instructions.   
  
"Never heard anyone else," she said quietly. "Never, but now I hear my father and my mother. They're so scared, so scared."  
  
Snape grabbed Kendra by the shoulders and lowered her into a chair. Only Harry was close enough to see the fear flashing in Snape's dark eyes.   
  
"What are they scared of Miss Rayne?" Snape asked.  
  
Kendra looked up at him, his own fear reflected in her face. "Voldemort," she whispered.  
  
"He's there?" Harry asked.  
  
"Potter, shut your mouth," Snape growled.  
  
Kendra nodded. "He's there with them." She stifled a sob and put her hand to her mouth. "He's going to kill them, I know he is. When he's done with them he'll kill Ron's parents and then Hermione's." Kendra grabbed Snape's shoulder tightly. "Dumbledore has to warn them, he has to. Ron's parents . . . they can't be killed." Her breath hitched, but she forced the tears from her eyes. "It's too late to save my parents, but you have to save the rest of them. Dumbledore has to keep them safe."  
  
Snape nodded, then glared at the class. "I have to go speak with the Headmaster. Miss Granger will be left in charge and if I come back and she tells me that a single one of you has been out of their seat, that person will have detention with Filch for two weeks!" he growled, then turned and left the classroom.  
  
"Are you okay?" Harry asked, rubbing Kendra's arm.  
  
Her wet eyes met his and she shook her head. "I can't hear them anymore. That either means they're dead or the connection was broken. I . . . I can't bear to think that I'll be sent an owl about their deaths, condolences from people who knew them but never even met me. I just . . . oh Gods Harry, I never thought I'd be able to understand a fraction of your hatred for Voldemort but I do. Now, I do." She wiped away the tears that had begun to spill down her cheeks.   
  
"We'll stop him," Harry said. "I promise."  
  
Kendra nodded. "I have to go."   
  
"I'll come with you," Harry said quickly.  
  
"Snape said no one was to move Potter," Draco hissed from his chair, his eyes sparkling.  
  
Hermione glared in Draco's direction as Ron said loudly, "I'm sure Snape will understand. So if you know what's good for you Malfoy, you'll shut your stinking mouth."  
  
Draco looked ready to fight, but saw the eyes of all the Gryffindors on him. He settled for sneering in Ron's direction and crossing his arms huffily over his chest.  
  
"C'mon," Harry murmured, wrapping his arm around Kendra's shoulders and leading her from the classroom. She smiled briefly at him and followed him from the room, leaving the rest of the class to whisper and gossip about what had just happened.  
  
"I'll bet she made it all up to get out of finishing her test," one of the Slytherins said loudly.  
  
That side of the classroom laughed and Draco smiled.  
  
"You want to know what I think?" he asked. "I think that she just made it up to get Snape to touch her. Everyone heard what she said at the dance. She wants him."  
  
"She does not," Hermione said. "You put a spell on us."  
  
Draco laughed. "You're just saying that Granger, because now we all know that you want Snape as well."  
  
Apparently that comment was the last one Ron wanted to hear because he stood and walked over to where Draco was still sitting.  
  
"I told you to shut your mouth," Ron said, glaring at Draco.  
  
The other boy laughed. "And what are you going to do about it Weasley. You're not even a decent wizard, you couldn't curse me if you tried."  
  
"Maybe not," Ron agreed. "But I can do other things."  
  
Draco laughed again. "Like what?"  
  
Ron glared at him. "I've wanted to do this since the first day I met you," he said, then swung his fist at Draco's face. It caught him by the jaw and sent him tumbling off his stool, blood trickling down his chin. Ron stood above him, staring for a long moment, then he turned and went back to his seat.  
  
Draco shook shakily, one hand wiping the blood from his mouth and his other hand clenching angrily into a tight fist.  
  
"You'll pay for that Weasley," he hissed.  
  
Ron snorted. "What're you going to do Malfoy? Tell your daddy on me? You've tried it before, remember? It doesn't work out the way you always seem to think it will."  
  
Draco fell silent, his blue eyes boring into Ron's. The class grew quiet around them and after a few moments Ron began to shift uneasily in his chair.  
  
"You have no idea what I can do to you," Draco said finally. "No idea at all."  
  
Ron stiffened slightly, but Hermione put her hand on his arm and rolled her eyes.  
  
"He's just trying to scare you," she murmured. "Nothing he can do could possibly be worse than what we have to face already."  
  
Ron nodded, then glanced down at his desk. "You think Kendra's all right?"  
  
Hermione's lip quivered, but she ran a hand through her hair and tried to calm herself. "I hope so. Are you scared about what she said?"  
  
"About Voldemort going after our parents?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione nodded. "Yes, that. Do you really think he'd try to kill our families?"  
  
Ron sighed, then nodded. "Yeah Hermione, I think he really would."  
  
* * * * 


	16. Chapter 15

* * * *  
  
  
Three days later the owls started to pour it for Kendra, barn owls, white owls, owls from all over the world. Many people had known her parents, it seemed, yet none of them had taken interest in her while her parents had still been alive. She didn't open any of the letters, just looked at the name and address, then tossed it onto the growing pile of paper on the floor of the Great Hall. Dumbledore and Snape had withdrawn from Kendra's life for the moment, leaving her alone to grieve with the help of the only person who could understand a fraction of what she felt. Over the past few days that she had spent in the Gryffindor tower, Harry had been with her.  
  
As Ron, Hermione and Parvati grew more and more agitated, waiting for their parents to arrive safely at Hogwarts, Harry and Kendra grew closer, sharing something only they could understand. Kendra talked to her other friends, but not about her parents and when they had offered their condolences she had shaken them off like nothing was wrong. Her concern for her friends' families seemed to be the bigger issue most of the time and it was only when Hermione would come across Kendra and Harry deep in conversation did she finally know how hurt Kendra was.  
  
Breakfast that morning wasn't especially appealing to any of them and they sat picking at it, not wanting to leave the table because breakfast gave them a task. Once they left the table the overwhelming emptiness of the school would leave them nothing to do but worry. With most of the other students gone and no classes to take up their time, The Five were left only with their thoughts of the possible future and no actual information to back up their random ideas.  
  
"Do you suppose it'll be like some apocalyptic battle?" Parvati asked, breaking the silence at the breakfast table. "Will our world been in shambles when we're done?"  
  
"Maybe it won't be that bad," Ron offered. "Maybe we'll be the only ones who are affected."  
  
"I doubt that's true," Kendra said. "Our families have already been drawn into a battle that has yet to begin. Who knows what lengths You-Know-Who will go to."  
  
"I don't want anyone else to die," Hermione murmured. "If he massacres innocent people that guilt will weigh down on us for the rest of our lives."  
  
Silence fell over them again as each of them pondered what their battle would be like. They had been strangely accepting of the daunting task until this point when they each began to wonder what they were really getting into. Were they being set up to die? Would they rush headlong into a battle that they could never win?  
  
Their thoughts were broken when the doors to the Great Hall banged open and Snape hurried in, followed by three couples. Hermione's face lit up and without a word she rushed into the arms of the nearest woman. Her mother smiled and hugged Hermione tightly as her father gently brushed her hair off her face.  
  
Parvati stood, then went to her parents, burying her face in her mother's neck. They looked far more worried than Hermione's parents did, possibly because they could better understand the threat of Voldemort.  
  
Ron stood last, expecting his parents to come to him. Mrs Weasley patted him on the head, a feat for the tiny woman, then pushed past him to Kendra.   
  
"Oh, my dear, I read all about it in the Daily Prophet," she exclaimed, sweeping Kendra into a hug. "Just so you know, if you ever need a place to stay when school lets out the Burrow is always open to you."  
  
Kendra, having never met Mrs Weasley before, looked momentarily shocked by the hug, but she soon relaxed. Harry watched as her arms self consciously wrapped around the woman and she began to cry, silent sobs shaking her small body. Ron's mother made sympathetic clucking noises and smoothed down Kendra's hair as she cried.  
  
"Poor dear, you must be just heart broken," Mrs Weasley murmured. "Harry here must be the only one who can possibly understand you."  
  
Kendra nodded miserably and tried to wipe her eyes.  
  
"You just get it all out," Mrs Weasley insisted. "Ron can wait for me, he sees me all the time."  
  
Kendra wiped her tears away and took a step back. "I'm all right now, really."  
  
"Are you sure, dear?" Mrs Weasley asked.  
  
She nodded slowly. "I'm sure." She glanced at the other parents. "Everyone is okay? No one tried to hurt you?"  
  
Parvati's mother shook her head. "We're all safe. We're terribly sorry for what happened to your parents, but we're very thankful that you had the sense to have Dumbledore contact us. We owe you our lives."  
  
Kendra blushed slightly and shook her head. "No, it's not because of me that you are safe. It is because of the quick actions of Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore. Don't thank me, thank them."  
  
As Hermione, Ron and Parvati started private conversations with their parents, Harry and Kendra began to leave the Great Hall. Their friends were with their families now, they deserved their privacy. Snape brushed past them on their way out, disappearing in a dark hall, his shoes thumping loudly on the dungeon stairs.  
  
"Are you really okay?" Harry asked as they strolled the empty halls of Hogwarts.  
  
Kendra shrugged. "I suppose. I mean, my parents are dead, it's going to be rather hard getting used to that, but at least I knew them. You didn't even know your parents."  
  
Harry smiled sadly. "That's true, but I accepted that a long time ago. Now all we have to do is get our revenge on Voldemort."  
  
Kendra smiled back. "Oh, and that shouldn't be too difficult."  
  
Harry laughed. "A breeze."  
  
"That's what you think," a voice said from behind them.  
  
Harry frowned, then turned to find Draco Malfoy at the end of the hall that had just entered. He was trembling from head to toe, rage evident in his pale eyes. Both of his hands were clenched in tight fists on either side of his body and inside his arm, just below the joint of his elbow was the Dark Mark, burned into his skin.   
  
"You're a Death Eater," Harry breathed, his eyes wide.  
  
"Good guess Potter," Draco sneered. "Don't you wish you had known sooner? Maybe then you would have been able to prevent this."  
  
"Draco, just stop," Kendra said. "Stop and think about what you're saying."  
  
"No," he said. "No, I think I've thought about this quite enough."  
  
Harry started toward Draco while he was distracted by Kendra, but Draco turned toward him and yelled, "Petrificus Totalus!"  
  
Harry felt his body lock up, his joints stiffening and his muscles constricting painfully. He toppled over, dangerously near a staircase that twisted into the depths of the dungeons on his left. He could do nothing but watch as Draco grinned and advanced on Kendra.  
  
"So you're part of The Five," Draco murmured. "My father warned me about you, he said you'd do nothing but get in the way. But I think I know of a way to get rid of you."  
  
"My wand," Kendra moaned, knowing she had left it in the Great Hall after Mrs Weasley had hugged her.  
  
"What, caught without your wand?" Draco laughed. "Not a very smart move for one of the so-called 'world saviours', is it?"  
  
Harry tried to fight the curse, he tried desperately to move his legs but nothing would work. His eyes were frozen open and he was forced to watch Draco point his wand at Kendra, smiling menacingly the entire time. If Kendra was hurt now, or if he ended up falling down the stairs and being injured, there was no telling what would happen to The Five.  
  
"I'm going to enjoy this," he murmured, leaning in close to her. "Of course, you could always convince me not to hurt you. Say a few more words like those you said to me on the night of the All Hallow's Eve Ball and maybe I'll let you off easy."  
  
"You wish," Kendra spat angrily.  
  
"Your choice sweetheart," Draco murmured. He grinned and hissed, "Crucio."  
  
Kendra dropped to her knees and screamed, the sound piercing the silence of the school. Her palms slammed against the stone floor and her fingers drew inward, three of her fingernails snapping raggedly as she scraped them against the stone. Blood pooled under her hands as she drew in another deep, shuddering breath and screamed once more.   
  
Draco smiled, watching the girl writhe in agony. Her eyes were squeezed shut, blood trickled out of the corner of her mouth and coloured her chin red. Her chest constricted painfully and her legs gave out completely. As Kendra fell, her head slammed against the rock wall and she moaned, even through the haze of pain that already covered her.  
  
"Want another go, bitch?" Draco hissed. "I'll keep doing this until you can't even move. I'll do this until you go mad. Unless of course you just give up."  
  
Kendra mumbled something unintelligible, then coughed up blood onto the floor.   
  
"What was that?" Draco asked.  
  
"I said, you could try it again, but it might not be in your best interest," Kendra repeated.  
  
Draco laughed, pointed his wand at her again and said, "Crucio."  
  
Her scream was no less pained than the one before, but Draco was ready for the noise. What he wasn't prepared for were the strong hands that grabbed his shoulders and turned him around. Snape loomed over him, a mixture of emotions clouding his normally expressionless eyes. Grief, at losing a favoured student to Voldemort. Rage, for what he was doing to Kendra. Disgust when his dark eyes flickered to the Dark Mark on Draco's arm.  
  
"Draco, no," Snape said quietly, his voice pleading.  
  
"Let go of me," Draco ordered, his wand out.  
  
"No," Snape said more firmly. "You're not getting away with this."  
  
Draco's pale eyes narrowed in disgust. "I thought you were one of us Snape. I thought you were still loyal to Voldemort." He grabbed Snape's arm and pushed up the sleeve of his robe. The faint outline of the Dark Mark could still be seen on the inside of his elbow.   
  
"You think this kind of mark goes away?" Draco asked. "It never goes away. This is with you for life."  
  
"You're going to Azkaban," Snape said softly.  
  
Anger flashed in Draco's eyes. "I'm not going anywhere." He pointed his wand in Snape's direction and before the professor could react he had yelled, "Crucio."  
  
As Snape dropped to the floor, Draco turned and fled the building. His footsteps faded quickly and Harry watched as Kendra slowly recovered and Snape suffered horribly. His teeth were gritted in his determination not to scream, his eyes tight with concentration. With one hand he braced himself against the floor, leaned over with his other arm across his stomach.   
  
"Professor," Kendra said quietly, her voice shaking. "Professor, I'm going to take your wand out of your robes and use it to help Harry. Is that all right?"  
  
She inched toward him on the floor, still unable to stand, and reached inside the front of his robe to find his wand. Her hand closed down over it and she slowly removed it, her hand trembling.  
  
"Ennervate," Kendra whispered, the wand pointed in Harry's direction.   
  
He felt his body slowly begin to let go and in minutes he was on his feet, hurrying over to where Kendra and Snape were both lying on the floor. Kendra was lying on her back with her eyes closed, Snape's wand still held lightly in her hand. Snape was still bent over, but he was now resting his forehead against the cool floor, breathing heavily from the pain that was still coursing through his body.  
  
"I-I'll get someone," Harry said quickly, then ran down the hall, screaming for any of the professors to notice him.  
  
"Professor?" Kendra asked after a long moment of silence.  
  
Snape slumped to the ground completely and turned his face toward her. "Yes Miss Rayne?"  
  
"It's happened to you before, hasn't it?"  
  
"What has?"  
  
"The Cruciatus Curse," Kendra said slowly. "It's been put on you before."  
  
Snape closed his eyes, his head still turned in her direction. "Yes Miss Rayne, it has. I was a Death Eater that betrayed Voldemort. I was punished many times over. I still don't know why I wasn't killed." He turned onto his back and stared at the ceiling, wondering if there was anything more he should say.  
  
Instead, they fell silent again, the only sound in the corridor was that of their laboured breathing. It had been a shock to both of them to discover that Draco Malfoy had indeed followed in the footsteps of his father. Snape had been so sure that the boy had been on the right path, but he had been proven wrong. Draco was a Death Eater and he had performed a forbidden curse on two different people in one night. Unless Lucius could find a way to protect his son, Draco would be found and sent to Azkaban.  
  
After a long moment, Kendra sat up and reached toward Snape. He stiffened and shrunk away from her hand, but the hurt frown on her face made him rethink his reaction. Slowly, he relaxed and let her replace his wand in his robes.   
  
"Sorry," she murmured, backing away. "I probably shouldn't have done that."  
  
Snape waved his hand dismissively and closed his eyes again. Every movement hurt, despite all the practice he'd already had with suffering through the Cruciatus Curse. He was completely surprised by the fact that Kendra was already sitting up, so very soon after being cursed twice and tortured horribly.  
  
"Do you feel all right?" he asked suddenly.  
  
Kendra glanced at him and shrugged carefully. "It feels like my blood is on fire," she said, then laughed. "What a cliché, right?"  
  
"It may be a cliché, but it is the perfect description," Snape assured her. "But what I find strange is that you can move so freely where I am still completely incapacitated. The Cruciatus Curse can disable grown men for anywhere from three hours to a week. How is it that you can already move?"  
  
"It hurts," Kendra admitted, "but it's fading quickly. Maybe it has something to do with The Five. Maybe we're affected less by curses."  
  
Snape shook his head. "I wouldn't think so. I've seen Potter and his friends affected by many different curses."  
  
"Well, we just found out about this power recently. Maybe it's something we developed recently."  
  
"Potter couldn't fight the body bind, could he?" Snape pointed out.  
  
Kendra shrugged. "Does one usually get up so quickly after a body bind?"  
  
Snape paused, then frowned. "Actually, no. It's . . . well, I really don't know what it is."  
  
Silence fell over the hall once more as they both thought about the effectiveness of the curses. In the distance they could hear voices shouting and they began to get louder, as the footsteps of many pounded down the hall toward them.  
  
Kendra smiled dryly. "We're saved."  
  
Snape nodded slightly in acknowledgement.  
  
"Thank you, by the way."  
  
He turned to her. "For what?"  
  
"For saving me. It seems you were right," Kendra said. "We're not allowed to die."   
  
* * * * 


	17. Chapter 16

* * * *  
  
By the end of the Christmas holidays, The Five had finally begun to understand what it was they were preparing themselves for. Dumbledore wasn't going to fool them, he wasn't going to let them believe that they were in for an easy ride. The road ahead of them was long, frightening and incredibly tough. They would have to learn to completely trust in one another, Kendra would have to hone her mind reading ability to the fullest extent; she had to learn to control it. Parvati would be taught by Professor Trelawney which visions to disregard and which visions would bring news of the future.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were given fewer tasks than the others. They didn't have special abilities that they had to learn to control. Instead they busied themselves in the library studying spells. Hermione read all the history she could that surrounded The Five, their ancestors. She had Dumbledore's permission to search the entire Restricted Section of the library and came up with things that astounded even her.  
  
Harry and Ron researched what charms and curses they could, practicing on each other before they slept every night. It had been a busy holiday for all of them, the stress of their task had become very real and Snape never failed to comment on how unprepared they really were.   
  
"How can we prepare?" Hermione asked him one night just before classes started again.  
  
They were seated in the library, Kendra and Hermione studying books on mind reading while Parvati struggled to remember what Professor Trelawney had been telling her about visions. Snape had joined them only a few minutes ago at Dumbledore's request. He had been sent to make sure they were safe and that no students had come up with the brilliant plan of harassing them, now that the information had been made free to them at The Five went to their school and that Draco Malfoy was a Death Eater.  
  
Snape stared at Hermione for a long moment as if she were another species.   
  
"She has a point, Professor," Kendra added, staring at the table. "No one has really explained to us what we have to do. We're studying curses and charms, studying anti-curses, but nothing that tells us how we defeat You-Know-Who."  
  
Parvati chimed in a moment later, with, "Yeah, aren't you supposed to be teaching us something?"  
  
It was a moment in their lives that none of them would ever forget. Whatever happened in the next few months, whatever they faced, nothing was so startling as seeing Snape look unnerved. He had never looked so uncertain before, his eyes flickering carefully between the three students that he was watching over. Snape was always in control, even when he had been doubled over with the pain of the Cruciatus Curse he had managed to stay in control of his body.  
  
"Well?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Would it be terribly disheartening for you if I admitted that I didn't know?" Snape asked, his voice cold and forced.  
  
Parvati frowned. "So, what are we doing here? What are we researching? Do we even have a chance?"  
  
"I believe so," Snape answered.  
  
"You believe?" Kendra's eyes widened. "This is . . ." she trailed off, unable to even find the words to express her outrage.  
  
"You made us believe that you and Dumbledore would teach us how to win," Hermione said. "You made us think that we'd be safe. That's unfair."  
  
"I did no such thing," Snape said angrily. "I made no pretenses about this fight. All I said was that Dumbledore and myself would be there as guardians. We will protect your lives at all costs . . . until the fight against Voldemort. All we know is that you have to do that alone."  
  
"So, all this preparation is for nothing?" Hermione asked, incredulous. "We can prepare as much as we want, but it won't be worth anything when it comes down to it."  
  
"That's not true Miss Granger," Snape replied, glaring at her. "Do you honestly think it will be easy to get to Voldemort? We were worried about an attack on you earlier because you didn't yet know what you were, but now . . ." he shook his head angrily, hair falling into his eyes. "He won't let you get to him without a fight. When he begins to make himself known in society again he'll surround himself with protection. The Death Eaters will not be easy to get past, you should know that. They'll die for him and they will have to, because you have to get past them."  
  
"Kill them?" Kendra asked, her hand creeping slowly toward her mouth.  
  
Snape fixed her with a sharp glare. "Yes Miss Rayne, you will have to kill some of them."  
  
"Oh," she breathed, unable to meet his eye.  
  
"The five of you honestly have no idea what you're in for, do you?" Snape asked.  
  
"No one has told us a thing," Hermione protested. "How are we supposed to understand? We've been waiting for some big battle to begin, waiting for the body count to climb higher and higher, but nothing happens. Kendra's parents are dead but where's the rest of the battle? Are we supposed to go looking for Voldemort or is he going to come to us?"  
  
Snape stared at her, a frown creasing his brow. "Don't you understand yet Miss Granger? We don't know anything more than you do."  
  
"Why don't you?" Parvati asked.  
  
Snape snorted. "You're the one with the visions. You tell us what's going to happen." When no one spoke again Snape sighed. "I don't want to frighten you, but you have to accept what's happening. No one can see the future, not even you Miss Patil, nothing comes to you clearly. How in the world are we supposed to tell you what to do?"  
  
The three students fell silent, Snape glaring over all of them angrily. Hermione was nervously bending the page of a book, Kendra was playing with the bandages on her three torn fingernails and Parvati had suddenly become interested in the window on the far wall of the library.   
  
"I take your silence to mean you're still not happy about the information I'm giving you," Snape said.  
  
Hermione sighed. "How can we be happy? We're so lost. We don't even know when Voldemort will decide to attack. It could be ten years from now."  
  
Snape snorted. "I will tell you one thing Miss Granger, it will not be ten years from now."  
  
As Hermione opened her mouth to respond the door to the library banged inward. It ricocheted violently off the wall, leaving an indent where the handle had hit it. Madam Pince glared at Harry, who had caused the door to hit the wall, but he ignored her look and rushed toward his friends.  
  
"Oh Merlin," he breathed, leaning onto their table. "It's starting."  
  
Hermione glanced sharply at Professor Snape, then leaned forward. "What is it Harry? What's starting?"  
  
"Draco's mother was found dead in her home a few hours ago," Harry said, his voice shaking. "Don't get me wrong, I didn't like Narcissa Malfoy, but her own son . . . her own family killed her."  
  
"Voldemort's demands," Snape said. "It always started off with killing your own family."  
  
Kendra's eyes widened. "Did you-"  
  
"That is not the current topic of discussion Miss Rayne," Snape said sharply.  
  
"What did they do to her?" Parvati asked, looking to Harry once more.  
  
He shook his head. "Dumbledore wouldn't tell us. He said we didn't need to know about that kind of thing."  
  
"But we do!" Hermione protested. "We need to know what his Death Eaters are capable of, don't we?"  
  
"I would agree," Snape said, his voice low. "I will go see Dumbledore, if he agrees to tell you anything we'll send for you." His eyes took in the four students that were around him. "Stay safe," he ordered. "Find Mr Weasley, get to the Gryffindor tower. Whatever you do, don't leave the school."  
  
Without saying anything else to them, Snape stood and left the library quickly. The door slammed the wall once again as he left and Madam Pince shot another angry glare in the direction of the doors before realizing it had been a Professor.  
  
"This is bad," Harry whispered as he sat down. "Draco killed his own mother? It's so hard to believe."  
  
"He's a Death Eater," Hermione reminded him. "He would have killed you if Snape hadn't been there. He probably would have gotten away with it too, then killed the rest of us. It wasn't safe having him here."  
  
Harry sighed. "It's not safe having him out there either."  
  
* * * *  
  
Notes: I know Narcissa is supposed to be a Death Eater as well, but who said Lucius wouldn't turn on her? I wouldn't trust him .... :) 


	18. Chapter 17

* * * *  
  
Snape found Dumbledore just outside of the Great Hall, but before he could begin to say anything the Headmaster had already motioned him toward his office. They walked in silence, ignoring the questions of the students that were still in the halls and entered the office without speaking.  
  
"You have to tell them Albus," Snape said, the moment he was seated.  
  
Dumbledore held up his hands. "I'm not sure I agree that it would be a wise choice to tell them what Draco did to his mother."  
  
Snape sighed. "They have a right to know what they're facing, do they not?"  
  
"Of course they do Severus, but wouldn't you like to know what happened before we decide?"  
  
Snape nodded slowly and leaned back in his chair, waiting for the Headmaster to speak.  
  
Dumbledore fixed Snape with an unnerving gaze, his eyes more angry that Snape had ever seen before.  
  
"They found her body in the Malfoy home, but she wasn't killed by any curse Severus, oh no."  
  
"Not a curse?"  
  
Dumbledore shook his head. "For wizards that look down upon the ways of a Muggle, they can certainly adopt their ways easier than they would admit to."  
  
Snape sighed in exasperation. "Albus, what happened?"  
  
"Broken fingers," Dumbledore began, "broken bones throughout the entire body. A form of torture, though Merlin only knows for what reason. Her fingernails were missing Severus, they were yanked out before she died. Puncture wounds lines her inner arms, her blood had drained slowly for who knows how long."  
  
Snape swallowed hard.  
  
"Her lips were sewn together," Dumbledore said. "They were sewn together to keep her from screaming. Her eyes,"  
  
"Sewn shut?" Snape asked, incredulous.  
  
Dumbledore nodded gravely. "But it was far from over for her at that point Severus. Very far from being over. We can only guess at how many days Draco and Lucius tortured Narcissa. They found the body strapped to an operating table, her chest cavity had been opened and left open. She could have been alive like that for days . . . days. Don't you see the severity of this Severus? Do we really need to frighten them more than they already are?"  
  
Snape lowered his eyes. "They have a right to know the madness they're facing Albus."  
  
Silence fell over the room as Snape stood by his original statement and Dumbledore waited, hoping he would change his mind.  
  
"You really think they should know?" he asked finally.  
  
Snape nodded. "I really do."  
  
Dumbledore stood. "Then we will tell them."  
  
* * * * 


	19. Chapter 18

* * * *  
  
Snape and Dumbledore arrived at the Gryffindor common room to find Kendra standing in the midst of some very frightened students. Harry was standing nearby, trying desperately to get close to her but every time he was within her range Kendra would throw something in his direction.  
  
"Miss Rayne," Snape said sharply, pushing his way through the group of students. "Just what do you think you're doing?"  
  
One of her Potions textbooks narrowly missed his head and Kendra stared defiantly at him. It was only then that Snape saw the tears that streaked her face.  
  
"She's finally realized that her parents are dead," Dumbledore murmured.  
  
"Miss Rayne," Snape said, trying again.  
  
"Shut up," she snapped at him. "You have no idea what to say. Your idea of comforting someone is . . . is . . . Gods, it's useless is what it is."  
  
"I will not tolerate being told to shut up," Snape said.  
  
"Severus," Dumbledore murmured warningly. "You're treading on very thin ice."  
  
"Kendra," Harry tried gently. "Just calm down, okay? We can talk about this, you know that. I know you're hurting, but we can help you through it."  
  
"Oh, sod off," Kendra replied.  
  
Snape was completely taken aback by the language that had begun to spew from her mouth.   
  
"My parents are dead because of this," she yelled, pointing to her head. "I don't want this anymore! I didn't ask for it and because of it, they're dead. They won't see me graduate, they won't see me get married and they won't see my children!"  
  
"Mine won't either!" Harry suddenly burst out. "How many times do you think that's gone through my mind? When my friends have their parents beside them, I'll be alone."  
  
"I didn't ask for this ability," Kendra murmured. "I didn't ask to fight against Voldemort."  
  
"No one does child," Dumbledore said, stepping forward. "No one ever asks for the tough tasks that they must face, but if it saving the world was on a volunteer basis do you think it would still be here?"  
  
Kendra let out a strangled sob. "I would give anything to go back to the way things were. Anything."  
  
"We can't go back," Harry said, reaching for her arm and finally succeeding in helping her to a chair. "We can only go forward from where we are."  
  
Realizing that she was finally calm, Snape began to usher students into the dormitories, closing the heavy wooden doors behind them. An uncomfortable silence fell over the room and Snape looked to find Kendra hiding her face in Harry's shoulder as her shoulders heaved angrily. He couldn't tell if she was crying or just furious.  
  
"We've come to tell you about Narcissa," Dumbledore said finally. Five curious faces turned toward him and Snape could see the storm in Kendra's eyes. She was incredibly angry rather than sad, her hands still clenched into tight fists.  
  
As Dumbledore informed them of the specifics of Narcissa's death, Snape studied The Five, marvelling at how much they had changed since their first year at Hogwarts.  
  
Harry, the superstar, now just a regular boy. The novelty of The-Boy-Who-Lived had worn off the other students at Hogwarts after a few years and eventually he was just another face in the crowd. It was apparent that he adored not being the centre of attention and had since flourished, both in his studies and personality.  
  
Ron had become less likely to take an insult about his family. His temper was nearly impossible to keep in check, but Snape had to admit that he admired the boy's determination to stand up for his family. While sometimes the boy might not like them very much, he always seemed to love them.  
  
Parvati, the giggling school girl that Snape had despised from her first Potions class, had come out as an intelligent and stunning young woman. She had matured beyond Lavender, realizing almost too late that there was more to life than boys, makeup and nail polish. She had to save the world, after all.  
  
Kendra had unwillingly been pulled into the spot light, her life on display for all the see. Though a shy girl by nature, her emotions had rampaged over her at every memory that Snape had, her breakdowns a common, though embarrassing occurrence in class. She had proven that her character was far stronger than Snape first assumed, living through his horrible memories and her own.  
  
Hermione was perhaps the least changed of all. She was more confident than she had been in her first year, but she had never exactly been shy. Her intelligence had only climbed, leaving her the top student in the school and yet she had never alienated her friends. Her strength of character had shown time and again and while her grades were important to her, she would always be there for the people she cared about.  
  
Moments later, Snape was left studying five very disgusted faces. Dumbledore had finished telling them of the state Narcissa's body had been in and their reaction was more or less what Snape had expected. Their eyes were wide, some tears forming, but being held back to show their strength. Ron's skin had gone even paler than it normally was and Harry's adam's apple was working in his throat to keep back the bile that was rising.  
  
"Now you understand why I didn't want to tell you," Dumbledore said simply.  
  
"It's better that you did tell us," Hermione said. "We had to know . . . we needed to know what we're facing."  
  
Snape nodded his agreement, though he was out of the students' line of sight. Dumbledore caught his movement however and addressed him a moment later.  
  
"You agree Severus?"  
  
"You know I do Albus."  
  
"And what do you suggest we do next?"  
  
Snape paused, unsure of what he was supposed to say. "I'm sorry?"  
  
"Should we send them out after Voldemort?" Dumbledore asked, gesturing to The Five. "Should we wait for him to attack the school? Tell me your thoughts Severus."  
  
"I . . . you seem s-so certain that I should know our course of action," Snape said uncertainly. "How could I possibly know what the next step should be?"  
  
"You seem to know what is best for these children," Dumbledore said.  
  
Snape caught the hint of sarcasm in the Headmaster's voice and sighed. This was punishment for forcing Dumbledore to tell The Five about Narcissa's death. Snape had convinced Dumbledore that his decision was wrong and now he was supposed to back up his ability to know what was best.  
  
"The Death Eaters will be trying to gather followers soon," Snape said. "Perhaps The Five would be useful in Hogsmeade, staking out where they can."  
  
"And if the Death Eaters visit Diagon Alley instead?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
Snape sighed. "They cannot be everywhere at once Albus. What else would you like me to say?"  
  
"I would like you to tell these students to go to sleep," Dumbledore said. "I would like you to show genuine concern for their wellbeing, rather than having me tell them stories which will only terrify them more. I would like you to show more compassion for a girl who has just lost her family." Dumbledore stood. "In general Severus, I would like you to learn to be human again."  
  
The Headmaster swept past the students and Snape, leaving The Five gaping at the robes that were disappearing through the portrait hole. In a moment Dumbledore was gone, leaving Snape alone and completely furious at the outburst.  
  
"I am human," he muttered vehemently and turned to leave the common room. He had no desire to spend any more time with the Gryffindors than he absolutely had to. It surprised him when not one of the students called him back like they had become so used to doing. Without hesitation he slipped through the portrait hole and waited until it had closed behind him.  
  
"Still at it with the Gryffindors, eh?" The Fat Lady asked.  
  
Snape's mouth tightened into a thin line. He wasn't in a good mood and he didn't need a lecture from a portrait.  
  
"Take it from me Severus," she began.  
  
"Shut up," he hissed. "Just shut up!" He turned to leave, then thought better of it and glared at the portrait. "And don't call me Severus!" he added, then rushed down the hall toward the staircase that would take him to his dungeons.   
  
He hated when the Headmaster treated him like a child. He had been right in having Dumbledore tell The Five about the state of Narcissa's body, he knew he had been right.   
  
"Learn how to be human again," he muttered angrily, entering his bedroom and throwing his robes angrily onto a chair. "Like I'm not a bloody human."  
  
Snape went to his potions cabinet and pulled out the strongest sleeping draught that he could find. Without it he would be up half the night, pacing and worrying about The Five and their fate. He had recently developed insomnia, especially when he was worried about Voldemort and The Five. A sleeping draught usually meant a dreamless sleep, which Snape welcomed because with his dreams often came memories of the past, resulting in horrible nightmares.  
  
Trying to ignore his anger, Snape slipped into his bed and pressed his face into the pillow. All he wanted was sleep, a perfect, dreamless sleep, though when sleep finally came it was far from what he wanted.  
  
* * * * 


	20. Chapter 19

* * * *  
  
His mother, his own mother was cowering at his feet, begging him not to do what Voldemort was ordering. Snape stared down at her and, not for the first time, he marvelled at how much he looked like her. She was beautiful though, where he was nothing but another plain face in the crowd. Her black hair was soft and beautifully full, Snape had let his grow dirty and greasy, a result of ignoring his own hygiene to perform tasks for the Dark Lord. Her pale skin was soft and slightly flushed, his was waxy and sallow. The sweat on his forehead seemed to roll off his skin like it was oil, splattering the ground where his mother cowered. Her black eyes had always sparkled with feeling and warmth, Snape's had grown cold.  
  
"They weren't always that way," Alcmene Snape said, knowing his thoughts before he spoke them. "Not even a year ago they were so warm, so beautiful." She reached toward her son's face and for the briefest of moments Snape almost allowed her to touch him. He craved the feeling of his mother's touch and his eyes fluttered closed, waiting for the warm palm to cup his cheek. If she could touch him then he couldn't be that bad. If she could still stand to touch him then maybe he was still human.  
  
"Snape," the cold voice came to him. "Don't. Just be rid of her."  
  
He snapped back into reality, his eyes hard, his face empty and his heart broken. Did he really want to become a Death Eater if the price was his mother's life? His mother had been his support system from the time his father had died, Snape had been young and vulnerable and his mother had always been there.  
  
"Severus," she murmured, her hand dropping onto his forearm. It heated his skin dangerously near his Dark Mark, the serpent and the skull. The black branding on his arm, the mark that proved he was just part of a herd. Voldemort's herd.  
  
"No," he whispered fiercely, wrenching his arm from her grasp.  
  
Alcmene's eyes filled with tears. "Severus, I'm your mother."  
  
Snape met her eyes and he hated himself. He hated what he had become, hated that he was going to let down his mother after everything she had done to him. He saw himself in those eyes, the person that he had once been, the man that he could still become if he just turned back now. If he refused to kill his mother then everything would turn out fine. Voldemort would be defeated and he would live his life the way it was supposed to be.  
  
Alcmene got to her feet. She had seen the uncertainty in his eyes, she could read those eyes better than anyone would ever be able. The depths of his eyes, the dark, liquid pools that his students would one day find so frightening. She looked in those eyes and she loved him.  
  
"Mum," he whispered, his fingers entwining with hers. "Oh Gods, mum, I'm so sorry. I'm so very sorry."  
  
"Shhh," she murmured, pulling him close. "Severus, everything will be fine."  
  
At eighteen he was already much taller than she was and he had to bend his head to reach her shoulder. Alcmene pulled him in tight, her arms wrapped around his lean body in that perfect way that mothers always had. His body shuddered uncontrollably, though from cold or fear she couldn't tell. A smile touched her lips and she tousled his hair gently. He was still her son, his soul was still in that body that she had given birth too.  
  
She was so sure that she had won her son back, so sure that only she could comfort him that she didn't see the dagger that slid out of his robes. She didn't feel the movement of his hand until the blade slid between her ribs and pierced her heart.  
  
"Severus," she whispered, blood filling her throat faster than he would have imagined.   
  
"Oh mum," he murmured a final time, then dropped her body to the floor of his bedroom. Her smile was still fading from her lips as she died. Blood seeped over the floor and toward his shoes. Snape took a step backward, then turned and made his way down the stairs. His mother's blood was on his hands, his mother's blood was on his clothes, the dagger that killed her was tucked in his belt.   
  
He was a murderer. Severus Snape was a cold blooded murderer and for it, he would rot in hell. But first, he had the world to take over.  
  
A grin tugged at one corner of his mouth as he stepped into the street. A dangerous grin that felt so right on his face. He ran a hand through his hair, blood smearing on his forehead. His mother's blood . . . his mother's blood . . .   
  
  
  
Snape woke up with a start, examining his hands for blood stains the moment his eyes opened. Nothing, there was nothing. His hands were clean and his face was wet. He angrily swiped at the tears, hating their presence even more than he hated himself. His weakness disgusted him, infuriated him to the point where he would clench his fists so tightly that blood would begin to drip down his fingers. He resisted the urge to cut tiny half moons into his palms that morning.  
  
Pretending the tears weren't there, Snape threw back the sheets from his bed and paced the room. He hated the dreams, hated that they affected him so profoundly and that they would affect Kendra just as deeply. He hoped that she was lost in her own dreams, too far gone for her mind to connect to his.   
  
As he thought about this, Snape slowly raised his eyes to the window and watched as the sun struggled to burst over the horizon. The days had slowly begun to get longer and it was only a matter of time before the snow would melt and the students would be out on the grounds, endangering themselves without even realizing it. Snape wanted to cancel every thing he could; trips to Hogsmeade, Quidditch matches, even the classes that took place outdoors. He didn't want the body count to begin to climb, three dead people were enough. They didn't need anymore proof that Voldemort was about to start a war.  
  
The sun finally broke over the horizon and orange light flooded his bedroom, pouring over the dark walls until it reached his feet. Snape stood there, on the edge of the sunlight and he stared at it. It was just like his life, always dangerously perched between the dark and the light, always leaning more toward one than the other, but never staying there for long. Whenever his emotions would betray him he would ricochet back into his sarcastic and cynical shell, the protection he had adopted after betraying Voldemort.  
  
As he stood there, deep in thought, the sunlight crept over his bare feet and up his legs, warming them slightly. With a shiver, Snape moved away from the window and slowly dressed, pulling his robes over his shoulders and tucking his wand into the folds. The school would still be empty, but that was the way he liked it.   
  
He would walk the halls and hope that his thoughts would not spiral once more into the depression that war always brought. All he had to do was tell himself that this time, Voldemort would be defeated and would be gone forever. He would tell that to himself and now all he had to do was believe it.  
  
* * * * 


	21. Chapter 20

* * * *  
  
As spring approached rumours began to spread of Snape's involvement with The Five. Some students were determined to believe that he would betray them and turn them over to Voldemort and others thought that maybe he was just a little too involved with their lives. Whatever the rumours were, they weren't true. Snape was no more involved with them than Dumbledore was and he could never fathom betraying them.  
  
The war began only two months before school would finish and The Five would graduate. They had tried to ignore the impending danger, tried to begin studying for their N.E.W.Ts but nothing had been able to stop them from seeing the destruction once it began. Nothing could hide the deaths from them, nothing.  
  
The Ministry had fallen early, the leaders murdered or kidnapped, witches and wizards began to mysteriously disappear off the street and no one had ever been able to find them. Search parties were sent out but some hadn't even come back. The Ministry leaders who had been left had fled weeks ago, showing cowardice that no one had ever seen before. They left the wizarding world to fend for itself and no one was sure they would come out alive.   
  
The start of the war swept over the wizarding world like a storm, savagely tearing apart families, whipping through cities and towns. Death Eaters roamed the streets, searching for mudbloods, hunting them down like they were nothing more than animals. Rumours of torture camps spread like fire, reaching the ears of everyone left alive. Witches and wizards were disappearing left and right, more bodies were being found every day and Dumbledore refused to let The Five get involved.  
  
They were safe within the walls of Hogwarts, all the students were but on the outside their parents were being destroyed. Their homes were being burned to the ground, their lives taken from them with such brutality that most students were refusing to attend classes. They knew they had The Five in their school, they knew the protection of the world lay within them but they were doing nothing. It angered the other students, watching their world come tumbling around them as The Five did nothing.  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
"We have to do something!" Hermione exclaimed in exasperation. "We can't just sit here and wait for more people to die."  
  
They were seated in the Great Hall one afternoon, five students and two professors, calmly discussing their options. Or they had been calm until Hermione's outburst, after that all the students were talking loudly, arguing with each other and generally being unrealistic.  
  
"We're meant to do something, aren't we?" Kendra asked. "So let's do it."  
  
Harry nodded his agreement. "You've been telling us that we have to stop Voldemort, but now that the time has come we're just sitting here, doing nothing."  
  
Dumbledore nodded his head slowly, wisely saying nothing. His silence only seemed to infuriate the teens further.  
  
"Professor," Parvati began angrily, "how can you just sit there and expect us to figure this out for ourselves? You're supposed to be our guardian and now you're doing nothing."  
  
Silence fell over the entire hall at her accusatory statement and Dumbledore regarded Parvati carefully.  
  
"We are not here to tell you what to do Miss Patil," Dumbledore said slowly. "We are simply here to guide you in the right direction."  
  
"So guide us!" she said loudly. "Guide is in the right direction Professor . . . do something will you? We're lost and confused and you aren't helping at all."  
  
Ron stood from where he was sitting and walked over to Parvati. "I think she's right," he said quietly. "We need to do something. If you're going to give us this burden we might as well do something."  
  
Harry's head fell and he sighed. "As much as I don't want to go out there, you know we have to. This . . . thing you put on us is weighing down more now than ever before. People are dying out there, don't you understand that?"  
  
"We'll fight our way out of here if we have to," Hermione said quietly.  
  
Kendra let out a shuddering sigh. "It would just be easier if you would come with us."  
  
"I cannot leave the school," Dumbledore said. "Not at a time like this. Who would protect the students if Voldemort decided to attack? No, I have to be here."  
  
The Five stared at him incredulously for a long moment. He was telling them to go out on their own, after he had done everything to stop them from doing anything at all.  
  
"Then we'll go," Kendra said, gathering her robes and touching her wand to make sure it was still there. "We'll go and we'll fight." She shrugged. "Hell, we'll probably even die too."  
  
Snape stood and glared at her. "Don't say that. Dumbledore may have to stay here but I don't. I'll take you."  
  
Dumbledore stood as well and began to walk toward the door to the Great Hall. "Do what you must Severus," he murmured as he left. "But do not lose them in your journey for you will never forgive yourself." He disappeared into the hall a moment later as the students stared after him.  
  
"So, what now?" Ron asked softly.  
  
"We leave the school I guess," Harry said. "But where do we go?"  
  
"The memories of one shall lead them all," Hermione breathed, remembering the last line that Dumbledore had quoted from the book. Her eyes went immediately to Snape. His memories were the ones that plagued Kendra's mind, his memories were the most painful and yet the most useful. He knew Voldemort, his memories would tell them where to go.  
  
"Professor," Hermione said softly, "you're supposed to lead us."  
Snape glanced at her sharply. "Lead you where?"  
  
"You remember what the book said, don't you?" she asked. "The memories of one shall lead them all."  
  
Snape shook his head. "Not my memories Miss Granger. My memories will do nothing but lead you into depression."  
  
"No, she's right," Kendra said suddenly. "All of your memories are connected to Voldemort in some way. You remember things and they're transferred to my memory as well and I relive them as if I had been there." She paused, looking thoughtful. "If we leave maybe you'll start remembering things . . . places Voldemort used to hide while the Death Eaters did his work."  
  
Snape shook his head. "I'm not part of the prophecy," he said, his voice sharp and cold. "Every single one of you knows that. I am not part of this battle."  
  
"You're our guardian," Hermione said softly. "Doesn't that make you part of the battle?"  
  
Snape was silent for a long moment, glowering angrily at what these children were trying to tell him. He wasn't part of the prophecy, it was as simple as that. His memories were not the ones that would lead them to Voldemort, they couldn't be because he had never known where Voldemort was.   
  
"Let's go," Harry said softly. "We can start moving and if you decide that we're right Professor, you can finally help us."  
  
"Do you think we need to pack anything?" Hermione asked. "Food? Clothing?"  
  
Kendra shrugged. "I think all we need is right here," she said, gesturing to themselves and their wands.   
  
"What'll we eat?" Ron asked, suddenly more worried than he had been before. "We have to eat, right?"  
  
Harry smiled. "I have money Ron, lots of it. We'll be fine."  
  
Parvati swallowed hard. "Are we doing it then? Are we leaving the school?"  
  
Hermione nodded. "I think so."  
  
The Five stood and slowly began to leave the Great Hall, murmuring nervously to each other, wondering what they'd see when they opened the doors. Snape stood slowly and followed behind them, still confused about his part in the entire battle. Would he be the one to lead them to Voldemort? Did his betrayal of the Dark Lord really run that deep?  
  
Students in the hall stared at them, whispering between themselves about The Five. They watched as the group walked to the front door, looking uncertain and frightened. Snape waited for them to move, watched as they nervously glanced at each other.  
  
Hermione finally stepped forward and pulled the front door open, revealing the school grounds to them. They looked exactly the same as they always had and without another word, Hermione walked out the doors and down the front steps.   
  
After a moment's hesitation Kendra followed her, pulling Harry along with her. Ron shrugged in Parvati's direction and they followed the others, stepping into the sunlight of the spring day. They stopped and stared back at Snape expentantly.  
  
He heaved a sigh, then followed them out of the school, closing the doors behind them. This was the beginning of their war and whether he wanted to or not, Snape was part of it. He was as deeply involved at the rest of them, his life was on the line as well and he would not take his responsibilities lightly.   
  
Snape sighed again, trying to keep up with his students.  
  
*And the memories of one shall lead them all.*  
  
* * * * 


	22. Chapter 21

Notes: Thanks much to all my reviewers, your comments are really appreciated and I hope you keep enjoying the story. :)  
  
* * * *  
  
  
By midnight The Five were asleep on the Night Bus, chests rising and falling so peacefully. They looked so vulnerable and Snape refused to let himself sleep while they were in a position like that. They could be killed so easily while they slept. Death Eaters could attack the bus and kill them all. So, instead of sleeping, he vowed to stay awake until morning just to make sure that nothing would happen to them.   
  
"Professor," a sleepy voice called to him and he turned to see Kendra staring at him blearily. "Why are you still awake?"  
  
He shrugged noncommittally and glanced away. He didn't want them to know that he was resisting sleep to watch over them. The last thing he needed was more sympathy from that girl than he was alredy getting. She could see inside his mind at his weakest moments and he thought that, despite his regular gloomy demeanor, Kendra felt rather sorry for him. He didn't need her pity and the last thing he wanted was for her to think that he was watching over them.  
  
"Go to sleep," she murmured, turning over to get a better look at him.  
  
"I'm fine," he snapped.  
  
"You need to sleep," she insisted.  
  
"I don't need to sleep," he replied. "When I sleep, I dream and when I dream . . ." he trailed off, unsure of why he was suddenly telling Kendra his problems.  
  
Silence fell over them, the only sound was the rumbling of the bus and the bouncing beds. Kendra studied Snape for a long moment and he shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. She shouldn't be looking at him like that, she was his student, not his therapist. Just as Snapeopened his mouth to say something, Kendra sighed.  
  
"Do you have nightmares?" she asked.  
  
Snape looked away from her. "What business is it of yours?"  
  
"I'm just . . ." she sighed again. "Never mind."  
  
"No," Snape growled softly. "I want to know why you think you deserve to know about my life."  
  
Kendra looked startled for a moment, then sat up in her bed and brushed a few strands of dark hair off her face. She drew her knees up to her chest and hugged them tightly, still watching Snape closely. Her eyes bore into his and he looked away once again, then silently cursed himself for letting her make him feel so uncomfortable. She was just a student . . . granted, she was a student with some extraordinary magical powers but he'd seen more impressive things in his lifetime.  
  
"I just think that you should tell us things," Kendra explained slowly. "You're supposed to be helping us, right?"  
  
Snape didn't reply.  
  
"I'm sorry I said anything," Kendra mumbled, staring out the window of the Night Bus.  
  
Snape growled deep in his throat. "Yes, I have nightmares. Are you happy now?"  
  
Kendra shrunk away from the sharp tone of his words, but nodded anyway.   
  
"Go back to sleep," Snape ordered.  
  
She frowned. "No, you go to sleep."  
  
"I don't want to," he muttered, then had to resist the urge to yawn.  
  
"I'll stay awake," Kendra said. "I know you're scared we'll be attacked, but I can stay awake and watch."  
  
Snape stared at her for a long moment, then shook his head. He couldn't let her take his position and watch over them. She didn't have his discipline, she'd fall asleep and then they'd all be in trouble.  
  
Kendra chuckled softly. "I won't fall asleep."  
  
Snape's eyes narrowed. "I thought you couldn't read minds."  
  
"I can't. It's written all over your face."  
  
Snape fell silent, hating that he was so easily read by this girl. He had worked for years at being cryptic and hard to understand and yet, she could see right through him.   
  
"Fine," he grumbled, only to break the steady gaze between them. He turned over in the bed and settled down, pulling the blanket over his shoulders and closing his eyes. He could hear Kendra rustling around in her bed, leaning over to reach for something and snapping on the light beside her. His ears picked up the sounds of the others breathing slowly and steadily, and the sound was comforting in a way he could have never imagined. He slipped into sleep quicker than he expected, but as his mind shut down, he knew that the nightmares would come . . .  
  
  
  
  
. . . A stone gargoyle stared down at Severus Snape, as if daring him to enter the home of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. He stared back, dark eyes narrowed and his hood pulled up over his face to prevent identification if any Aurors were to see him go inside. The war was brewing around them all, bursting at the seams and waiting to spill over onto the innocent bystanders.  
  
Snape made a disgusted face at the thought of this. In his mind, no one was innocent. He'd seen far too much to pretend that there were still Wizards in the world that weren't involved in the fight, whether it be on the side of Voldemort or on the side of the good.  
  
Snape felt a lump working its way into his stomach, twisting his insides in a mass of nerves. He hadn't felt this horribly nervous since his first meeting as a Death Eater. Now, six years later, he was standing on the Malfoy's doorstep, waiting to attend his first meeting as a spy for Albus Dumbledore.   
  
"Bloody hell," he murmured, his voice hoarse. His stomach rolled, threatened to expell his dinner, then settled again. He raised one hand and leaned it against the cool stone of the wall, supporting himself until he felt he would be able to walk into the meeting without losing the contents of his stomach. He couldn't walk into the room looking like he did or the other Death Eaters would automatically suspect something. Snape was paler than usual, his hands were shaking and a thin sheen of sweat covered his forehead.  
  
"Breathe," he instructed himself. "Just bloody well breathe. You can't expect to feel great when you're not even breathing."  
  
After a few moments of coaching himself and taking the time to calm his nerves, Snape straightened and walked into the house, the heavy door slamming behind him. He jumped at the noise, then cursed himself. He couldn't afford to act like a frightened child, not when so much was at stake.  
  
With carefully measured steps, Snape took the route he knew by heart. The darkened hall, the winding staircases . . . he'd been there countless times before for countless meetings. It was simple, all he had to do was join the others and listen to what Voldemort had to say. He would be fine, he would be safe. All he had to do was listen and then report back to Dumbldore. It was a simple task, one that he would not botch.  
  
"Severus!"  
  
The voice startled him and he jumped again, turning quickly. Narcissa Malfoy was standing at the foot of a staircase behind him, smiling gently at his fear. His stomach stirred again and Snape placed one palm flat against his abdomen, hoping to calm himself.  
  
"Severus," she said again, the soft smile on her lips growing wider. "You're early. The meeting doesn't start for another half hour."  
  
"I have to see Lucius," he grumbled, more to himself.  
  
Narcissa laughed and walked toward him, long, elegant strides. Snape tried not to look at her, he hated Narcissa and hated the way she flaunted her looks in front of any man she could. Lucius Malfoy was an attractive man, but apparently that wasn't good enough for his wife. She was attractive herself and she found ways to use her looks even within the ranks of the Death Eaters.  
  
"Lucius is busy, love. Why don't you come upstairs for a while, have some tea while we wait for the others to get here."  
  
Severus shook his head vehemently. "I don't have the time Narcissa."  
  
She slid up to him soundlessly, fingers pressing against his chest. "Don't say that you don't have time for me Severus Snape. Lucius wouldn't like it if I told him how angry you sometimes make me."  
  
Snape sighed and took a step backward just as Narcissa's hands came up and pushed his hood back. It fell from his face, dropping around his neck and she smiled.  
  
"That's better," she purred.  
  
"Narcissa," Snape growled, grabbing one of her wrists tightly.   
  
"What?" she asked, grinning mischeviously. "You don't want to play?" She shook herself lose from his grip and pushed him backward until he felt the hard stone wall against his back. "You can only give so much of yourself to Voldemort, the rest you have to save for someone else."  
  
"You Narcissa?" Snape chuckled softly, a dangerous sound to anyone who knew him well. "You think I would save the rest of myself for you?" His eyes shone darkly, burning into her gaze. "Why would I do a thing like that?"  
  
Narcissa pouted, still pressing herself against him. "Don't play games with me Severus. I know you better than you know yourself."  
  
Snape leaned down toward her, his nerves melting away as he felt a familiar rage take over. His mouth neared her ear, his breath hot on her neck as he whispered, "Don't upset me Narcissa, not today. You don't know what you're in for if I lose my temper."  
  
She grinned. "I don't?"  
  
Snape's eyes narrowed as he moved away. "You have no idea."  
  
"Are you threatening me?" she asked playfully. "Because I know what you can do to hurt me Severus . . . just come upstairs."  
  
Snape grinned dangerously, his eyes flashing with the ideas that Narcissa was putting in his head. She saw his reaction and leaned toward him, her mouth inches from his own.  
  
Snape's hand clamped down tightly on her wrist and he turned around, slamming her against the stone wall. She let out a tiny shriek before his other hand closed down upon her mouth, cutting off any sound.  
  
"I could kill you," he whispered, "and no one would know. I could make you suffer in ways you can't even begin to imagine." He leaned in again. "Leave me the hell alone."  
  
Then he was gone, Narcissa Malfoy was still pressed against the wall, her mind reeling from Snape's reaction to her attempted seduction. He turned down a darkened hall and was gone, once again in search of Lucius Malfoy.   
  
It was in that interaction with Narcissa that Snape finally saw what he had become. She knew the monster inside him, in more ways than one and Snape suddenly loathed everything he had ever said to her, everything he had ever done to get her attention. She was a beast, a monster more vile than himself, and he had allowed himself to be taken in by her.  
  
"Bitch," he muttered under his breath, furious with himself for ever letting her touch him.  
  
"Watch what you say about me," Narcissa's voice floated toward him.   
  
Snape sighed and turned again, finding her standing near him, a dagger dangling from one of her hands.  
  
"You don't just threaten me in my own home," she said, "you do know that, don't you?"  
  
Snape turned his eyes to the floor, studying his trembling hands beneath his robes. This was the last thing he needed, if Narcissa was furious with him she would ruin everything. She would accuse him of everything she could possibly think of it, just to get him in trouble. Little did she know, those accusations of betrayal would be true.  
  
She held up the dagger and it gleamed softly in the light. A poisonous smile crossed her lips and she whispered, "The other meetings will be held elsewhere Severus. Don't you ever come back to my home again or I will kill you. Don't you ever come back here again . . . ever."   
  
* * * * 


	23. Chapter 22

* * * *  
  
Snape woke up with Kendra's hands on his shoulders, her face hanging over his own and a worried look in her eyes. Her hair hung over her shoulders in waves, brushing gently against his face as he came into consciousness and he impatiently brushed them away. He sat up quickly and Kendra jumped backward, startled by his sudden movement. The others were awake as well, all eyes were on him as he rubbed his eyes and with trembling hands, tried to brush back his hair.  
  
"Your memories are going to take us somewhere," Hermione said softly. "You were whispering in your sleep, 'Don't you ever come back here again'. Where?"  
  
Snape sighed, burying his face in his hands. They had been right, his memories would take them where they needed to go.   
  
"The Malfoy house. I was in Lucius Malfoy's home," Snape explained. "That is where we need to go."  
  
"Did I hear the Malfoy residence from back there?" the driver of the bus called out cheerily. "I'm sure glad you bunch finally came to a decision about where you're headed." He glanced back and tossed a grin in their direction. "Hold on."  
  
The Night Bus took off faster than before and Kendra was thrown from her position beside Snape's bed. She stumbled, but Hermione reached out and grabbed her arm before she could fall. Kendra smiled gratefully, before collapsing onto the bed beside Hermione and staring expectantly at Snape.  
  
He frowned and glanced at the others to find they were all staring at him in much the same way. Five young faces, all gazing at him like he was some kind of all-knowing prophet.   
  
"Can I help you?" he asked finally, his eyebrow arching expectantly.  
  
Taking the hint better than he had expected, all five pairs of eyes turned from him and they began to murmur between themselves. Harry, Ron and Parvati were soon deep in a conversation that Snape couldn't hear from where he sat. Instead, he tuned into the conversation that was taking place on the bed beside him.  
  
"What'll we do when we get there?" Kendra asked nervously.   
  
Hermione shrugged. "I don't know . . . we have to get to Voldemort somehow, right?"  
  
Kendra nodded. "Right. Maybe Lucius and Draco will lead us to him."  
  
"I think he is already there," Snape said quietly.  
  
Both girls glanced at him and Hermione frowned.  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
"In my . . . dream I was going to a meeting." He looked away from them and drew in a deep breath. "It was a memory from my first meeting as a spy for Dumbledore. Voldemort was in Lucius' home and he will be there when we arrive."  
  
Kendra's eyes widened. "So, we're just going to show up? Tonight?"  
  
Snape shook his head briskly. "No, we'll stay in the village near the house. We cannot go running in there quite yet."  
  
"What are we going to do then?" Hermione asked.  
  
Snape was silent for a long moment, then lifted his thin shoulders in a deep shrug. "The best we can do is take this one day at a time. That's all I can offer you in terms of advice." He studied the girls for a moment longer, then stood and went to the front of the bus, directing the driver to take them to the pub that was nearest the Malfoy's home.   
  
Moments later the bus stopped and without a word Snape motioned for the students to follow him. They stood silently and followed him off the bus, stepping down into a town they had never seen before. It spread before them, magnificent houses and pubs that were lively, even at this late hour.   
  
"That is Malfoy's house," Snape said quietly, pointing to a large house on the outskirts of the town. It was massive, constructed out of stone and wood like an old castle. In some ways, it looked very much like Hogwarts.  
  
"Let's go," Snape ordered, leading the students to a pub and an Inn, the place that would become their home for however long it took. "Keep your heads down," he added, pushing his hand against the back of Kendra's neck. She shook his hand off, but lowered her face just the same, letting her hair form a curtain around her.   
  
"In here," Snape murmured, ushering them into the Inn. He pushed them aside as he secured a room for them . . . only one room.  
  
The room wasn't very big, though it had two double beds and a seperate bathroom. Without a word, Snape took the comforter off one of the beds and pushed Ron and Harry toward it, then nudged the girls toward the other bed. He took the comforter and folded it in half, then laid it on the floor at the foot of the beds and slid into it like a sleeping bag.  
  
"Go to sleep," he said, then pointed his wand at the candles and murmured a spell to put them out.   
  
A few moments later, just as he had begun to drift off to sleep, he heard the whispering begin. Parvati giggled at something and Snape rolled his eyes . . . apparently some habits really did die hard. In the dark, Kendra murmured something to Hermione, who in turn tossed in the bed, causing it to jump and creak.  
  
Parvati giggled again, though this one sounded as if it were muffled by her pillow.  
  
"Shut up," Harry groaned from the other side of the room.  
  
Snape coughed, then added, "Yes, I'd have to agree. Is there a reason you're laughing so hard Miss Patil?"  
  
"Hermione and Kendra both said they can't sleep like this," Parvati said, still stifling her laughter. "They keep kicking one another."  
  
Snape heard Ron snicker in the corner and a moment later, Parvati started to giggle once more. Harry joined a moment later and soon enough all five of the students were howling with laughter. For whatever reason, the situation struck Snape as moderately funny and he discovered that he was extremely thankful that the room was dark because a genuine smile was blossoming on his lips.  
  
"The bed is too small Professor," Kendra said between gasps of laughter. "Hermione keeps pushing me toward the edge."  
  
"I do not!" Hermione exclaimed, then fell into a fit of giggling that she couldn't control.  
  
"It would be best for everyone if you all calmed down and went to sleep," Snape said evenly, unable to understand why he found the situation even remotely amusing. "We have many hours of work ahead of us, this might be the only chance you have to get a good night's sleep."  
  
There was silence and Snape silently cursed himself. He hadn't wanted to frighten them again, but he had. He always managed to do so.  
  
"I'm sorry Professor," Kendra's voice came a moment later, "but this bed really is too small for all three of us."  
  
He sighed. "Then one of you needs to take the comforter and sleep on the floor," he said. "I'm sorry, but I didn't want to risk us being in seperate rooms. There is no telling who saw us arrive earlier."  
  
There was a rustling noise as Kendra stood, taking the comforter with her. She stepped over Snape and lay down on the floor somewhere near his head, settling contentedly.  
  
"Is everyone comfortable now?" Snape asked, trying to keep the sneer from his voice.  
  
The Five murmured answers from around the room and Snape turned in the direction that Kendra had gone.  
  
"Miss Rayne?" he asked loudly.  
  
"You don't have to yell Professor," she said from nearby, "the room isn't very big."  
  
They fell silent again and soon enough, Snape could hear their steady breathing. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep, ignoring the thoughts of Voldemort and Death Eaters that had begun to fill his head.  
  
* * * *  
  
Notes: I promise things will get more exciting very, very soon. Heh heh heh. 


	24. Chapter 23

* * * *  
  
Ten days later they were still staying in the tiny room, each student taking turns sleeping on the floor. Snape had protested the first night that Kendra had climbed into the bed with Harry, but learned soon enough that he had nothing to worry about. As he voiced his concerns, Kendra had looked more disgusted than he'd ever seen her and Harry had actually begun to laugh.  
  
"Have you never had a female friend?" Harry had asked.  
  
Snape glared at him. "Mind your own business Potter," he growled and the conversation had ended there.  
  
"I'm hungry," Ron groused aloud, flipping through an old Quidditch book he and Harry had found in one of the shops. That was before Snape had forbidden them to leave the Inn.   
  
Now they remained in the room night and day, watching for any activity at the Malfoy house. Snape wasn't even sure what he was looking for but there had to be some kind of meeting that they were waiting for. The Five couldn't just walk into the Malfoy's home and expect to find Voldemort ready and waiting for them.   
  
Instead of letting them do anything rash, he bought a pair of Omnioculars and watched the house as closely as possibly, replaying the shot of anyone who went in the front doors. So far he'd seen two delivery men, one Wizard with crates of milk, another trying to sell Lucius a self cleaning bathroom, (You don't even have to lift your wand!) and two Death Eaters with their robes pulled so tightly that Snape had no chance of seeing their faces.  
  
"Anything yet, Professor?" Kendra asked from behind him.  
  
Snape shook his head. "Two have gone in, but I haven't seen either of them come back out. Either they were betrayers and now they're . . ." he trailed off, then sighed. "Or they're part of the inner circle."  
  
"Oh," Kendra replied, sitting beside him. "What does that mean?"  
  
"Either way, it points to the fact that Voldemort is indeed in Lucius' home. If they had betrayed him, they would be brought directly to him. If they are part of his inner circle, they'd gather where he is."  
  
"We're on the right track then," Ron said, before adding, "But I'm still hungry."  
  
Snape waved his hand impatiently. "I'll get something to eat later. This is far more important, Mr Weasley."  
  
"For you maybe," Ron muttered.  
  
Kendra stared at him. "For the world, Ron." Her gaze remained unwavering for a few moments until Ron turned away from her, shifting uncomfortably. Kendra sighed and glanced back at Snape, then touched his shoulder lightly and held out her hand for the Omnioculars. He saw her outstretched hand and shook his head, then turned his back on her.  
  
"Professor," she said softly.  
  
"Yes?" he asked without looking at her.  
  
"You need a break. You've been glued to this window for three days straight. Give someone else a turn to watch."  
  
Snape shook his head, still refusing to look at her. "You won't know what you should be watching for."  
  
Kendra laughed. "Oh really? Well, let me guess. Death Eaters, perhaps? A large gathering of them maybe? Any strange behaviour from Lucius . . . possibly Draco coming home."  
  
Snape sighed, then relented and handed the Omnioculars to Kendra.  
  
"Draco will already be there," he said, as she knelt in front of the window and studied the house. "Lucius would not let him fend for himself, not at a time like this when they are all so sorely needed to help Voldemort."  
  
"That's disgusting," Hermione muttered. "Lucius let him kill Narcissa and then he'd protect him?"  
  
Snape turned to her. "I would not be so certain that Lucius didn't help in that murder, Miss Granger."  
  
Hermione's head bobbed. "I know, I just can't believe it sometimes. I don't understand where this hatred for Muggles comes from."  
  
Kendra nodded her agreement. "I guess I'm the only one who really understands what you mean. We're the only ones here who aren't pureblood."  
  
"But that doesn't matter to us," Harry protested.  
  
Hermione glanced at him. "We know it doesn't matter to you Harry, but it matters to other people. We'll never be as good as others because we're not purebloods." She shook her head slightly. "You wouldn't understand."  
  
"I, on the other hand, understand perfectly," Snape snapped suddenly and The Five glanced at him.  
  
Kendra frowned. "Are you telling us you're not a pureblood, Professor?"  
  
"Yes," he snarled. "So the both of you should stop feeling so bloody sorry for yourselves. This isn't about you anymore. It's about everyone else . . . keeping them safe. Stop being teenagers just for a moment and try to become the world saviours you're supposed to be."  
  
There was nothing but silence as The Five stared at Snape, then Hermione slowly glanced away, looking very ashamed. She went back to the book she had been reading and began randomly flipping pages, trying very hard to look as if she wasn't hurt by what Snape had said.  
  
He sighed and turned away from her to find Kendra staring at him with wide eyes. She glanced away quickly as well, turning back to the window and pressing her eyes into the Omnioculars. Everywhere he looked, one of the students was avoiding his eyes and for a moment, Snape was glad. Things had temporarily gone back to the way they had been before The Five had been discovered. The students were scared of him and wouldn't meet his gaze, he intimidated them.  
  
Then Hermione raised one hand to her face and brushed away a tear that had managed to escape. "We're just scared, Professor," she said quietly. "That's all."   
  
Snape swallowed hard, then went for the door. "I'll go find us something to eat," he said gruffly and stepped into the hall. With a deep breath he leaned against the closed door and put a hand to his forehead. This wasn't right . . . it wasn't him. Never before had he felt guilty after making a student cry, it was his nature to be cold and mean to them. On the other hand, he had never known five students as well as he knew the ones inside the room behind him. He spent so much time with them that he had to get to know them, and, unfortunately, Snape found himself enjoying their company from time to time.  
  
Ignoring the muffled voices he could now hear coming from inside the room, Snape hurried down the hall in search of their next meal.  
  
* * * * 


	25. Chapter 24

* * * *  
  
Kendra was still staring out the window almost two hours later as the sun began to set behind the buildings and trees of the town. Snape hadn't returned yet and Hermione had opened the door to check for him every five minutes or so for the last hour. Kendra tried not to worry about their guardian and concentrated on the house that she was supposed to be watching. Nothing suspicious had happened, no Death Eaters had left the house in the last two hours, but she could still not calm the worry that was rising in her. Her stomach churned uncomfortably and she could feel nervous bile burning at the back of her throat.  
  
"He should be back now," Parvati murmured, for what was probably the thirteenth time that evening. "It wouldn't take him this long to find something to eat. Something bad must have happened."  
  
Kendra frowned. "Did you get a vision about something happening?"  
  
All eyes turned toward Parvati and she suddenly looked very nervous. "Yes," she said, "and no. I'm not even sure exactly."  
  
Harry frowned. "What did you see?"  
  
"Nothing," Parvati said, nervously twisting her hands. "Just . . . blackness. It was like it was happening to me, hands were on my arms and legs and I was being carried above their heads into this black pit. There was nothing I could see but there was something down there." Tears had sprung to her eyes. "It's not something nice either."  
  
"Voldemort," Hermione said, nodding to punctuate her word. "It had to be."  
  
Ron's eyes widened and he pushed himself back against the wall. "Don't say that Hermione. Don't use his name."  
  
She looked at him sideways. "Why not?" she asked. "We'll have to fight him eventually and I think using his name is slightly less scary than that."  
  
Ron shrugged. "It's just that . . ." he trailed off, searching for the words.   
  
A clatter from the window stopped his thoughts and they all glanced over to see the Omnioculars lying on the floor. Kendra stared through them, at some point beyond what they could see and she slowly slid to the floor under the window.   
  
"Kendra?" Hermione called, his voice alarmed. "Kendra, what's wrong?" She got to her feet and went to the other girl, grasping her shoulders and shaking them hard . . .  
  
  
. . . From somewhere far off, Kendra could hear her name being called, but it wasn't important. All that mattered was the man inside her head . . . the man whose eyes she could see through at that very moment.  
  
"Miss Rayne . . ." the voice came hesitantly at first, as if he didn't truly believe she could hear him. It entered her head slowly, like a tendril of smoke twisting through a room. His voice was low and haggard, she could only imagine what they'd already put him through.  
  
"Yes?" she murmured, barely moving her lips. She didn't have to speak for him to hear her. She was connected with him, connected to his thoughts to protect her guardian and the world.  
  
"Kendra," the voice came louder this time, gasping for air. He had never called her by her first name before.   
  
"Professor," she breathed.  
  
"Merlin's beard . . ." he whispered, then silence took over again as he tried to work out his jumbled thoughts. She couldn't follow them all, not while his mind was racing so rapidly, but there were some that she caught and they frightened her.  
  
"They have you in the house, don't they?" she asked.  
  
He coughed, gasped for air again and tried to speak. "Yes," he murmured. "They overtook me while I was ordering our meal . . . they killed everyone in the Inn."  
  
"Why not us?"  
  
"Voldemort wants The Five."  
  
"I know," Kendra said. "I can see him. He's standing in front of you, isn't he?"  
  
"Yes," came the strained reply.  
  
"He's going to hurt you, isn't he?" she asked, feeling the tears well up in her eyes.  
  
Snape coughed again, then said, "Yes."  
  
"Do something," she said. "Fight back."  
  
"They took my wand," he told her. "I can't fight back."  
  
"Yes, you can," Kendra said, through clenched teeth. She could see what Snape saw, the blackness of the room, the crimson, slanted eyes that stared out of the shadows. She could feel the hands of the Death Eaters on his body, holding him in place. She could feel the remnants of the Cruciatus curse coursing through his body, the waves of pain that still remained.  
  
"He can't kill you yet," Kendra whispered, almost to herself.  
  
"If he wants to, he will."  
  
"He doesn't want to," she said vehemently. "If he kills you, we won't come for you. We'll know you're dead."  
  
"You can't know everything," he said, his voice suddenly very tired.  
  
"I will know if you're dead," she insisted.  
  
She heard an unmistakable chuckle. "He's found new ways to torture me."  
  
Kendra sharply drew in a breath. "Like what?"  
  
"Never mind," he said quickly. "Just don't come after me."  
  
"Professor . . ." she trailed off.  
  
"I said don't come after me."  
  
"We can't leave you there," she protested.  
  
"I will be dead soon enough."  
  
"No," Kendra said sharply. "No, we're coming for you. Don't do anything stupid, like die."  
  
Another chuckle, though this one sounded far more tired than the last one had. "You're very stubborn."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Stubborn enough to hold a two way conversation in your head, though you have never been able to do that before."  
  
Kendra was startled into silence. Snape was right, she'd always been able to hear their thoughts but they had never been able to hear hers.  
  
"Did I force myself into your head?" she asked.  
  
"I think so," he replied. "Whatever happened, it doesn't matter anymore. Just stay safe."  
  
"We're coming for you," she insisted.  
  
Out of the darkness Kendra could see an outline forming, a tall, thin body in dark robes. The black hood was pulled over the face, but she could still see the red eyes, the serpentine gaze. She wanted to turn away, screamed at Snape to turn his head so she didn't have to see anymore, but the professor either wouldn't look away, or he couldn't.  
  
"Snape," the voice hissed and Kendra felt a shiver run through her body. "Our very special traitor is here with us today."  
  
"Don't hurt him!" Kendra screamed, knowing it was futile, knowing that Voldemort couldn't hear her. "Please Merlin, don't let him hurt Snape."  
  
"Shh," Snape murmured softly in her mind. "Don't do this Kendra . . . just go back to Hogwarts. Find Dumbledore and come back with help . . . I deserve this."  
  
Tears threatened to fall once more as she said, "You don't deserve this. You didn't do anything."  
  
"I was a Death Eater. I killed innocent people-"  
  
"And you came back," Kendra said, cutting him off. "Everyone else forgives you, so why can't you forgive yourself?"  
  
"Let go of him," Voldemort ordered.  
  
Kendra could feel the hands letting go of Snape's body and he fell to the hard floor with a sickening thud. His body was battered and bruised, yet he still managed to raise his head and stare Voldemort in the face.  
  
Kendra wanted to look away and couldn't, she felt the bile rise in her throat again and she leaned over as she began to vomit. The eyes . . . the scarlet gaze cut into her like nothing ever had. Snape's worst memories hadn't frightened her this much.  
  
"Be safe," Snape whispered to her.  
  
"Pando Dolens," the command came from Voldemort and a purple flash blinded Snape and Kendra. Before she could see again, she heard Snape's scream and then it was all gone.   
  
* * * * 


	26. Chapter 25

* * * *  
  
  
Hermione stood and backed away as Kendra leaned over and retched on the floor. Her friend was shaking violently, tears on her cheeks and she had been carrying on a conversation with Snape, that much they could tell. They hadn't been able to hear his side of it, but whatever he said or whatever he saw, obviously scared Kendra very much.  
  
"Is she going to be okay?" Ron asked, as Harry leaned down and touched her face.  
  
Kendra's eyes fluttered open and she stared blankly at Harry for a long moment, then touched her face and wiped away her tears. She saw the mess on the floor and frowned, she couldn't remember being sick.  
  
"You okay?" Harry asked, as she stood and walked to the bathroom. They heard the water running and a moment later Kendra returned, water still drying on her cheeks.  
  
"Get your wands," she ordered. "We're going after Snape."  
  
"He's in the Malfoy's home, isn't he?" Hermione asked.  
  
Kendra nodded. "He's there and they're hurting him. Badly. He wants us to leave, find Dumbledore and come back with help but by the time we do that, he'll be dead."  
  
"I don't want to sound cruel, but is Snape's life really worth giving up our own?" Ron asked.  
  
Kendra turned on him, her eyes blazing. "Don't even say that," she ordered, her voice low and hard. "This is our job . . . am I the only one who understands that? Snape led us here and now he's been taken from us. What kind of people would we be if we left our protector alone to die?"  
  
Harry touched her shoulder. "I'm with you."  
  
Hermione nodded. "You're right . . . we need to do this. It's what we're here for. Even if it scares us to death we have to try and save him. We were led here by Snape and now we have to finish what we came to do."  
  
Ron nodded slowly. "I'm just not ready."  
  
Parvati smiled at him gently. "None of us are ready to die, but we have to risk it. If we don't, the entire world will be gone."   
  
"I'm leaving," Kendra announced and walked to the door. She turned and glanced at the others. "By the way, when we get downstairs, you might not want to look at anything. The Death Eaters killed everyone."  
  
Silence followed her statement, but they slowly began to follow Kendra down the hall and out of the Inn. Corpses littered the main hall and Parvati began to cry softly as she stepped over the bodies, wanting to do something for them and able to do nothing.  
  
"They died only because we were staying here," Harry whispered, staring at a beautiful blonde woman. She couldn't have been much older than they were, but she was lying dead on the floor of the Inn, her brown eyes wide and glassy.   
  
"They did," Kendra agreed, trying not to look down at the corpses she was stepping over. "And for that, I'm not going to stop until all the Death Eaters are dead."  
  
"We'll never get them all," Hermione murmured.  
  
Kendra bit her lip. "I think I've just discovered what I want to be after graduation."  
  
Ron smiled, despite the situation. "An Auror? Yeah, me too."  
  
"We may not be able to get them all now, but over the years . . ." Kendra trailed off and glanced at Ron. "We can do it."  
  
They opened the front doors of the Inn and stepped into the deserted street. The town had been abandoned, witches and wizards were now locked up in their homes after the afternoon's attack. The setting sun cast an eerie orange glow over the town and the deepening shadows all told stories of death and despair.  
  
Harry stood behind the other four and found himself studying them. Five students, three girls, two boys . . . not even old enough to drink or vote and here they were; the world relied on them. He wondered if their friends were worried, wondered if Ginny was pacing her room thinking about Harry, Ron and her friends. Were Hermione's parents unusually calm, not understanding that their daughter had just marched off to a certain death? Was Parvati's twin sister Padma in hysterics, waiting for news of her sister's death? Was Oliver Wood worrying himself sick, knowing that Kendra could be gone from him forever?   
  
Harry hadn't realized that he was crying until he felt Kendra slip her hand in his. She smiled at him and he couldn't help but smile back, then brushed away the tears.  
  
"C'mon," she murmured, squeezing his hand. "We've got work to do."  
  
They walked into the deserted town, the sun warming their bodies and the moments that each of them knew might be their last.  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
Snape felt as if his body was being torn apart, his legs were being pulled in one way and his arms were being pulled in another. Voldemort had discovered many new torturous curses that could be used and the Stretching curse was only one of the many he'd tested on Snape. On top of the pain, he was worried that The Five were going to come for him anyway, despite what he'd told Kendra. If they entered the Malfoy home, they were sure to die. There were far more Death Eaters already gathered than Snape had anticipated and they would quickly overwhelm the five young students.  
  
"Had enough Severus?" a cold voice asked from a darkened corner of the dungeons. Lucius appeared from the shadows a moment later and grinned. "Do you still want some more or should we save some energy for the little children who think they're going to stop us?"  
  
Snape tried to breathe, tried to speak and found he could do neither. The pain in his limbs was far too immense for him to manifest anything resembling a voice. There was a final feeling of tugging and the curse ended, causing Snape to curl into a ball and hug his legs close to his chest.  
  
"You know they're not going to make it," Lucius said casually, tossing a smile in Snape's direction. "They're going to come for you and they're going to die."  
  
"You might not find it that easy," Snape said hoarsely.  
  
Lucius laughed. "I might not find it easy to kill five children? Come now Severus, don't be ridiculous. I could kill them all with one curse."  
  
"If children are so weak, why is Draco a Death Eater?"  
  
"Draco is far stronger than they can ever hope to be," Lucius said. "He's been training as a Death Eater for years. Your 'saviours' just found out about their talents this year. They're far from prepared to take us all on and win."  
  
"Every dead Death Eater is a step in the right direction," Snape murmured.  
  
Lucius arched his eyebrows. "Really? Then I suppose they really wouldn't mind if I killed you."  
  
"You can't kill me," Snape said. "Voldemort wants me to alive to draw them here."  
  
"And his plan will work." Lucius grinned. "It's foolproof. Those children don't even know how to defeat him."  
  
"They will," Snape said quietly. "Trust me Lucius, they will."  
  
"They'll be dead before they reach the front door," Lucius Malfoy growled. "You have my word Severus." He grinned, pointed his wand and whispered, "Crucio."  
  
Snape felt red hot blood racing through his veins and his hands clenched into tight fists, rivulets of blood dripping down his fingers from where he had pierced his skin. He teeth slammed together and he bit his lip hard enough to make it bleed to try and prevent himself from screaming. It was no use, Lucius cast a far more potent spell than his son could and a moment later, Snape's mouth flew open and he began to scream. He gasped for breath and he screamed.  
  
  
* * * * 


	27. Chapter 26

* * * *  
  
  
Parvati jumped uneasily when the tortured scream pierced the dark of the Malfoy's front hall. It echoed loudly in the cavernous room, bouncing off the stone walls and coming back at them again. Thankfully, that scream had covered up the noise they made when entering the front door and they were still alone in the front hall.  
  
"Now what?" Ron whispered, his eyes darting uncertainly from the stairs winding up before them, to the stairs that went down on their right, to the long hall on their left. "Where do you think they're keeping Snape?"  
  
"That was his scream," Kendra murmured, then pointed to their left. "That way."  
  
A deep laugh came out of the shadows of the hall and Parvati let out the tiniest squeak, before Hermione put her hand over her mouth. A moment later Draco Malfoy emerged, grinning maliciously at them. He was dressed in a black robe, the hood puddled around his neck and his fingers twitched impatiently around his wand. He looked taller than he had at Hogwarts, his broad shoulders filled out the robe to its capacity and the wider his smile grew, the more threatening his presence became.   
  
"So, you made it this far, did you?" he asked, still smiling. "Well, too bad you're not going to get any further. Last time we met up I'm pretty sure I won."  
  
Kendra stepped forward, glaring at him. "Last time we met up Malfoy, I'm pretty sure you were the only one with a wand." Her hand were trembling, but she stood her ground, staring defiantly at the Death Eater before her.  
  
"Seems to be the case once again," Draco said, then held out his hand and called, "Accio wand."  
  
Kendra's wand was torn from her hand and it soared over to Draco. He closed his fist around it and grinned. "You really need to work on keeping your wand in your hand Rayne." He shook his head. "What would Professor Snape think of you now?"  
  
"Who knows, but it's probably better than what he thinks of you," Kendra retorted, staring at him angrily.  
  
"This is where it ends," he drawled. "Everyone here knows that, don't they? You took a chance on a bitter old man and look at what it brought you." Draco gestured with the two wands he held. "Death in the main hall of my home . . . your families won't even recognize your bodies when we're done with you." He raised an eyebrow in Hermione's direction. "I might be persuaded to keep you around for awhile Granger. I've always wondered what it would take to make a pretty little school girl like you scream."  
  
Hermione's fists clenched tightly at her sides and Ron started forward protectively. He stopped when Hermione grabbed his elbow and held tightly.   
  
"Of course, Weasley has to protect his little girlfriend's good name, doesn't he?" Draco asked.  
  
"Stalling Malfoy?" Harry asked suddenly, taking his wand from his robes. "Are you so afraid that you have to stall until backup arrives?"  
  
With blazing eyes, Draco smiled again then he raised his wand and pointed it at Kendra's chest. The words were out of his mouth before she had a chance to react and she heard someone beside her scream, "Avada Kedavra!"  
  
Something hit her hard and she was thrown to the side, slamming into the stone wall of the castle. Her head was rocked backward and it hit the wall as well, pain exploding in her left temple and down the left side of her body. The green light rushed past her and she heard someone howl in pain near her ear. Kendra cringed and tried to make herself smaller, she tried to move away from the corpse she knew would be dropping onto her any second. The corpse of her friend that had saved her.  
  
The sound of rushing wind stopped a moment later and the hall grew silent. The only thing Kendra could hear was her own, laboured breathing and for a moment, she swore she was the only one left alive.  
  
"It's okay," came Hermione's quavering voice. "I-I got him."  
  
Kendra's eyes opened and she stared at the scene in the hall. Draco was lying on his back, his body smoking from the curse it had taken. Hermione was staring at him, her shaking wand still pointed in his direction.   
  
Harry was behind Kendra, breathing hand, his hand pressed to his scar. "My scar," he groaned.  
  
"Is everyone okay?" Ron asked, from where he had Parvati pressed against the wall. She looked frightened, but was otherwise unhurt. Kendra wondered for a moment if they had been in the line of fire as well.  
  
"My head hurts," Kendra murmured, standing slowly. Harry got up behind her, his other hand on her shoulder. He leaned against her suddenly, his strength gone. They stood like that for a long moment, Harry's head resting on the back of Kendra's shoulder and her hand still pressed against the wall.  
  
"Thank you," Kendra whispered, as he leaned on her for support.  
  
Harry smiled in return.  
  
"Kendra?" Hermione asked quietly, her voice still shaking. "Are you okay?"  
  
They both looked up. She was crying miserably, her cheeks flushed and her eyes red.  
  
"Hermione," Kendra said, then walked over to her quickly, ignoring the pain in her head. She wrapped her arms around the other girl and hugged her tightly. "It's okay, you did it to save me. You did it to keep us all alive."  
  
"P-professor Snape said we'd have to kill them," Hermione stammered, sobbing by this point. "I didn't think we really would but when I saw him pointing his wand at you I knew what he was going to do." Her breath hitched and she bit her lip. "I couldn't let him kill you."  
  
"It was the right thing to do," Harry said softly.  
  
"I'm going to be sent to Azkaban," Hermione whispered. "I'm going to be there for life." She paused and whispered. "I didn't even know I could do that. Remember Moody telling us that there needs to be powerful magic behind the curse?"  
  
Ron nodded. "I think we're pretty powerful people now, Hermione." He glanced down at himself. "I don't look different, but I feel different. And you're not going to be sent to Azkaban."  
  
Kendra let go of Hermione and patted her softly, then went to retrieve her wand from Draco's hand. As she leaned over his body she caught the unwavering gaze of his dead eyes. The piercing blue colour had lost some of its lustre in death and he didn't look as intimidating as he had only moments ago. His strength was gone. Kendra yanked his wand from his hand and snapped it in two, then pulled her own from his dead fingers and closed her fist around it tightly. She didn't want to lose it again.  
  
"Sorry," she murmured, then leaned down and closed Draco's eyes. She felt sorry for him, in a sense. His life could have been so different, but he had been brought up a Death Eater and now he had paid for the things he'd done. Hermione had prevented him from hurting anyone else ever again. "Sorry," she said again, "but it's for your own good."  
  
"So, this is the way?" Parvati asked, as the other four approached the hall and Draco's body.  
  
Kendra stared into the darkness. "I think so."  
  
"Hold onto your wand from now on," Ron said, smiling slightly at Kendra.  
  
She smiled back. "Thanks for the advice."  
  
They began to walk quietly down the hall, not wanting to attract the attention of any more Death Eaters. Draco had been stationed there as a guard, in case they actually did decide to come for Snape and apparently everyone had trusted him to dispose of The Five. The hall was completely empty, they were alone.  
  
"How are we possibly going to find him?" Hermione asked suddenly, staring into the shadows. "This hall just keeps going and going."  
  
Harry shook his head and pointed. "There are stairs going down on the left up ahead. The hall keeps going past them."  
  
"Which way are we supposed to go?" Ron asked.  
  
"I hate to say this," Parvati began, "but maybe we should split up."  
  
Harry shook his head. "No way, we have to do this together. There's five of us for a reason. What happens if we split up and some of us end up in the same room with Voldemort? We'll be dead in a second."  
  
"Harry's right," Hermione murmured, her eyes darting from the staircase they were approaching, to the hall that twisted away in front of them. "We have to stay together . . . but which way are we going to go?"  
  
They stopped at the top of the staircase and stared down into its depths. It was dark down there, darker than it was in the hall and not one of them seemed especially eager to go down into the shadows.   
  
"Maybe we should follow the hall," Kendra suggested hopefully.  
  
Harry had just nodded his agreement when they heard low voices coming from further down the hall. Footsteps they hadn't noticed before suddenly began to grow louder and Hermione's eyes widened.  
  
"Down?" she whispered.  
  
The others nodded and plunged into the dark staircase, forgetting for the moment that they didn't know what lurked in the dark. They had no idea what they were going to face when they went down the stairs and into the rooms below. There was no telling what they would find there; Snape, more Death Eaters, or something far worse.  
  
Still they went, running at quietly as possible from the voices above, hoping to disappear into the very shadows that frightened them.  
  
  
* * * * 


	28. Chapter 27

Much thanks to all of my reviewers; your kind words inspire me to continue writing.  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
Voldemort paced impatiently in front of Snape, his long robes trailing fluidly on the ground behind him, and he pressed his fingers together tightly. He was not happy. Word had reached him only moments ago that Draco Malfoy's body had been discovered in the front hall, his life extinguished by the unforgivable killing curse. Lucius had gone into near hysterics and had fled the dungeons, leaving Snape unguarded and alone. He had not been able to escape, not while his body was still tortured by the remains of the curses that had been put on him, but Voldemort was not pleased by Lucius' absence.   
  
"Where is he?" he hissed angrily, pressing his fingers together even more tightly.  
  
One of the Death Eaters who had been called to the room swept into a low bow. "We do not know, My Lord."  
  
"His son is dead," another said. "Perhaps we should be more lenient of his failures."  
  
If Snape had enough energy to smile, he would have. Some Death Eaters could be so ridiculously stupid at times.  
  
"Crucio," Voldemort said lazily, pointing the wand at the offending Death Eater. A scream pierced the dungeon and for the first time in hours, it was not Snape's.   
  
"So, they've killed Draco, have they?" Voldemort murmured, almost to himself. "Clever children. I wonder how one so inexperienced managed to use the killing curse. Any ideas Severus?"  
  
Snape rolled over onto the floor so that he could see Voldemort's lean shape. "Talent," he murmured dryly.  
  
"If I wasn't so annoyed, I might still find you funny," the Dark Lord said. "But really Severus, you should know better by now. Don't you ever learn?"   
  
Snape's dark eyes flickered up to meet the blood red gaze. With the last bit of energy he possessed, Snape let the corners of his mouth twitch up into a smile as dry as his tone.  
  
"I never learn," he said.  
  
Voldemort leaned down and his wand touched Snape's forehead, directly between his eyes. "Acus arista," he said.  
  
Snape opened his mouth to scream as a blinding pain shot through his left ear and into his temple, but all that came out was a hoarse moan. It felt like a red-hot poker was being twisted into his head and he blacked out from the pain, his limbs going limp on the dirty stone floor.  
  
"Pity," Voldemort murmured. "I had hoped he would have lasted longer than that."  
  
Turning toward the Death Eaters that crowded his dungeons, Voldemort's eyes fell on the man still lying on the floor.  
  
"Get up," he ordered. "It couldn't possibly have been that bad."  
  
The young Death Eater slowly got to his feet, shaking unsteadily. His gaze was swimming and his head pounded, but he remained on his feet. He had to, or he would face worse torture than he had just been put through.  
  
"Find them," Voldemort ordered. "There are five little children running around this mansion. Find them and bring them to me. Keep them alive, if possible, but if they start throwing around the killing curse, do not hesitate to do the same." He motioned to the door. "Do not disappoint me."  
  
The Death Eaters filed out of the room, leaving Voldemort alone with Snape's unconscious form. He stared at the Potions Master in undisguised hatred, wondering what exactly it was about the man that brought his students to his rescue. Voldemort knew Severus Snape, he knew the things Snape had done during his time as a Death Eater and yet these students, knowing what they did about their professor, still came to save his life when they knew it meant risking theirs.   
  
Voldemort shook his head, smiling grimly. "You are one piece of work Severus, I will give you that." He paced the dungeons, determined to wait until Snape woke up so he could continue torturing him. It gave him great pleasure to fill the traitor with such pain.  
  
"Never have I met a man quite like you," he murmured. "You were so willing to give up everything for me and do you know why? It was because you had nothing to give up Severus, you had nothing to lose. Your life was hell on earth, so being a murderer couldn't have made it that much worse." He stopped pacing and stared at Snape for a long moment. "So many of my followers came to me for power, so many of them thought that I would win the war and when I was defeated they went running back to Dumbledore, only to be thrown in Azkaban. But you . . ." he grinned again, a truly frightening smile, "you came to me because you had no where else to go. Lucius led you in the right direction and you became one of my most faithful followers." His smile transformed into a bitter frown. "How was I to know that you still had a conscience? How was I to know that you would turn on me and become a spy for that wretched Dumbledore?"  
  
Voldemort growled angrily and kicked Snape in the ribs. His body jerked, but no cry of pain came from his lips.  
  
"Wake up, damn you," Voldemort hissed. "Wake up so I can make you pay for what you did to me."  
  
No reply came from the unconscious Potions Master and Voldemort clenched his fists tightly in his rage. It was so tempting to just point his wand and say the words that had become second nature . . . the most powerful killing curse ever to be uttered was his. His dark magic and powerful nature propelled the curse like no other could. The only one ever to escape was Harry Potter.  
  
"Soon enough, he'll be dead too," Voldemort said, then turned to glance at Snape. He drew his wand, pointed it and muttered, "Crucio."  
  
Snape's body jerked again and began to writhe on the floor. His eyes fluttered open suddenly and he drew in a sharp breath before collapsing completely. He wouldn't fight the curse, he would just let it run its course.  
  
Voldemort stared and for a moment, he was almost sad. He hated seeing the wasted talent that lay within Snape, but there was nothing he could do. He would just have to wait and see what the lives of his students meant to him.  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
"Lumos," Ron whispered in the dark and a moment later, the tip of his wand began to glow softly. It wasn't much, but it was better than what they had been attempting since the stairs, which was walking in the perfect dark. Harry's head had hit three torches on the wall and Hermione had slammed her knee into a rock statue that they hadn't been able to see.   
  
"What are we looking for?" Hermione asked, rubbing her knee gently.  
  
"Doors . . . more stairs even," Kendra replied. "The scream sounded far away, really far away. He could be even deeper in the house."  
  
"Dungeons, maybe?" Parvati suggested.  
  
Kendra nodded. "That's a good thought. Who knows what this house was originally built for."  
  
As The Five stood in the faint glow of Ron's wand and debated whether to keep going down the basement hall, or try the main floor again, there was a faint pop from somewhere behind them.  
  
Harry's hand tightened painfully on Kendra's shoulder and she had to grit her teeth to prevent herself from saying something particularly nasty to him.  
  
"Didn't you hear that?" he whispered.  
  
"Hear what?" she asked.  
  
"Shush!" Harry demanded in a quiet voice. "It sounded like someone Apparated down here."  
  
They all fell silent and listened to what they could in the dark basement. Somewhere in front of them there was the sound of dripping water and from further below they could hear the thumping of footsteps and muffled voices. Behind them the hall was completely silent.  
  
"Someone's down here with us," Harry murmured. "I can feel it."  
  
Ron stepped forward with his hand held out and called, "Lumos magnus!"  
  
The tip of his wand flared, lighting up the entire hall. Ron was almost dropped his wand, he was so startled by what he saw.  
  
Lucius Malfoy was standing there, holding Draco's body in his arms. His face was streaked with tears and his blue eyes were mad with rage. The light from Ron's wand cast deep shadows under his eyes and as he glared up at them he looked like a madman out of a Muggle horror story. Swarms of Death Eaters stood behind him, their wands poised and ready for battle.  
  
Lucius grinned and Harry unconsciously took a step back. He'd never seen a smile so full of rage and grief and insanity, all mixed together to form a terrifying combination. Lucius Malfoy had truly gone mad and for their part in his son's death, he would not let them leave the hall alive.  
  
His arms relaxed and Draco's corpse slid from them, falling to the floor with a nauseating crunch. Kendra winced at the noise and tightened her grip on her wand.   
  
Lucius' eyes met hers and she realized that she was more frightened staring into his anguished eyes than she had been when Snape had met Voldemort's fiery gaze. He smiled again, his lips twisting into an undisguised look of malice. His wand slid from his robes and it pointed at The Five, unwavering in his determination.  
  
Lucius' nostril flared and he laughed madly, the sound ripping from his throat.   
  
"Your turn" he whispered, then took a step toward them.  
  
  
* * * * 


	29. Chapter 28

* * * *  
  
Snape's eyes fluttered open slowly, filtering in the little bit of light that had been allowed in the dungeon. His head throbbed and a sharp pain sliced through the hazy semi-consciousness he'd been in. A low moan escaped his lips before he realized what he was doing and within seconds he was surrounded by Death Eaters, each with their wand drawn to thwart his escape if he tried.  
  
Blood was drying on his chin and he lifted a shaking hand to scratch at it. He touched his lip and found that it was split. He wondered if it had happened while he was awake or during an attack on him after he had passed out. It wouldn't have surprised him to wake up and find a boot aimed at his face.   
  
"He's awake," one of them whispered.  
  
Snape closed his eyes again, wishing he could drift off into the safe and peaceful unconsciousness that he had come from. He knew what would be coming. Questions about The Five, torture when he wouldn't answer, more pain. He would be told information that was false, The Five were dead, slaughtered before they could even get near him. He would be told anything to get him to talk.  
  
"Lucius found them," Voldemort said, leaning over Snape's beaten form. "They were close, you know, closer than I thought they'd ever get. But Lucius has come across them and he has about fifty Death Eaters behind him." A sadistic smile crossed his thin, colourless lips. "They won't be alive much longer."  
  
Snape forced himself to roll onto his back, to meet Voldemort's eye. "That is what you think," he murmured, pain still coursing through his body in lazy waves.  
  
"That is what I know Severus," Voldemort said, standing once more. "They can't possibly hold their own against that many Death Eaters. Not on their own, they need all the help they can get."  
  
Snape's black eyes crinkled slightly at the corners as his lips twisted upward, mimicking the smile Voldemort had given him only moments before. It was strange to see such a monstrous smile on the lips of a man so beaten and battered, a man who could barely move.  
  
"Now, Voldemort, I thought you knew Albus better than that," Snape murmured, a dangerous glint in his eye.  
  
"What are you talking about, Severus?"  
  
Snape closed his eyes and laughed. "Whatever made you think they would have to face your Death Eaters on their own? What made you think they wouldn't have help?"  
  
Voldemort turned toward Snape, his eyes narrowed and his lips pinched into a tight line. He opened his mouth to ask Snape what he meant, but before any words could come out, the deep voice of Albus Dumbledore sounded from somewhere above them.  
  
Voldemort's head turned toward the voice and he dropped away from Snape, whispering orders to his Death Eaters.  
  
Snape smiled grimly. "Good luck, Albus," he murmured before dropping back into unconsciousness.  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
Ron took a step away from Lucius, his wand trembling and throwing the light and shadows around the hall. The sick smile on the man's face made him shake with fear and it took all the strength of character Ron had to not turn and run down the hall. It took all the memories of Draco making fun of his family to prevent his feet from moving on their own.   
  
"Did you think you could get away with this?" Lucius asked, advancing on them. With every step he took, the Death Eaters took one as well. The sound of their collective footsteps echoed loudly in the basement hall and it was an eerie noise, the sound of an army marching off to war.  
  
"Did you think I wouldn't find you and make you pay?" Lucius asked, his voice dripping with hatred. "Draco is dead!" he screamed, the words filling their ears. "He is dead and nothing you do now will save your own lives."  
  
He rushed at them, his wand drawn and pointed at them. He would go for nothing less than the best, his spells would knock them off their feet and they would die. It was a simple fact that they were willing to accept; Lucius Malfoy was far stronger than they were and they were about to die. They wouldn't make it to Voldemort, they would never find Snape because they wouldn't make it out of this hall alive.  
  
Ron dropped his wand and turned to run, but before he could make it very far, a voice behind them called out, "Confuto!"  
  
The Death Eaters stopped suddenly, anger flickering across their faces. They could move backward, they could move their limbs and their heads, but if they tried to step forward or raise their wands, something stopped them.   
  
"Professor!" Harry exclaimed, seeing Dumbledore standing behind them.  
  
"Dumbledore," Lucius hissed angrily, seeing the Headmaster behind The Five. "I should have known you would have to come to their rescue."  
  
"I came simply to deliver something to them," Dumbledore said. "I cannot stay away from Hogwarts for long."  
  
"Professor, you have to help us," Kendra said. "Voldemort has Snape and he's going to kill him. We'll never be able to get to him."  
  
Dumbledore smiled gently. "You must give yourselves more credit Miss Rayne. After all, Professor Snape is counting on you."  
  
She squeezed her eyes shut. "Don't say that."  
  
Behind them, Lucius fought against the charm and took a step forward. The Death Eaters mimicked his movement.  
  
"They're going to kill us," Hermione said. "You have to do something. You have to help us."  
  
Dumbledore shook his head. "This is not my task Miss Granger. I cannot help you with anything except this." He opened his hand and showed them a shining necklace, a golden rope with a single, shimmering pearl.   
  
"What is it?" Ron asked, sounding breathless.  
  
"The pearl of Cassandra," Parvati answered, sounding almost as shocked. "It once belonged to the prophetess Cassandra. The myth tells that when she died, the pearl in her necklace inherited strong magical powers and held her ability to see the future." Her eyes met Dumbledore's. "Is that right?"  
  
He nodded, as Lucius battled to take another step toward them. "That is correct Miss Patil. The pearl is considered a very rare and very powerful magical tool, only to be used in extreme circumstances." He paused, then said, "It has only been used once before."  
  
"We have to use it against Voldemort," Harry murmured, finally understanding.  
  
"When all of you touch it at the same time, anything in the area with evil intentions will be destroyed," Dumbledore said.  
  
"They we risk destroying others," Hermione stated.  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "It is a risk you will have to decide if you're ready to take." He reached out and puddled the necklace into Parvati's hand. She looked shocked for a moment, then sad, but she lowered her eyes to the pearl and nodded slowly.  
  
"It must be always held by the one with the gift of sight," Dumbledore explained. "Please be careful children, Cassandra's myth always ended in tragedy. Let's not follow her example."  
  
With a gentle smile on his face, Dumbledore Disapparated from the hall, leaving The Five alone one more.  
  
Kendra turned back toward Lucius and the Death Eaters to see them preparing their wands once more. She raised her wand without thinking and shouted, "Expelliarmus!"   
  
Death Eaters went stumbling backward, their wands flying from their hands and scattering on the floor. Lucius Malfoy was blown against a wall with a loud crack and his wand flew from his hand, disappearing into the shadows. Kendra stared at the aftermath of her spell with wide eyes, then turned to find Harry with his wand drawn as well.  
  
He shrugged and grinned. "Great minds think alike."  
  
Ron looked confused, but Kendra smiled at him. "It's a Muggle expression."  
  
"Less talking, more running," Hermione said, grabbing Kendra's arm and pulling her down the hall. "The disarming charm will only affect them for so long and we have to find Snape."  
  
"Yes," a weak voice murmured from the floor. They turned to see Lucius staring up at them with bloodshot eyes. "Go find your precious professor, he's in the hands of Voldemort now. Walk right into his trap and see what happens." He grinned once more. "Go on."  
  
"Don't listen to him," Parvati said, her voice much stronger than before. She clenched the pearl of Cassandra tightly in her left hand, her wand pointed at Lucius in her right. "He has no idea what we are together. No idea."  
  
"You're a group of scared little children," he growled, regaining some strength. "You will fail."  
  
Parvati smiled. "We will not fail." She turned back to the others. "Let's go."  
  
They started down the hall quickly, not speaking of anything that had happened so far. They were far too concerned with what lay ahead of them in the dark corridors of the Malfoy home. But how much longer would it be the Malfoy home, Hermione wondered. Narcissa was dead, murdered by the hands of her only family, Draco was dead by the hands of his fellow students and Lucius would probably not last much longer. The legacy of the Malfoys was nearing an end and as she thought about that, Hermione couldn't help but smile, just a little. It was wrong and she knew it, but in her heart it felt good to know that after all their years of power and torture, they would get what they deserve.  
  
"Down there," Kendra said suddenly, pointing to a set of stairs that curled up from the depths of the earth. "The dungeons."  
  
"Are you sure?" Harry asked.  
  
She nodded. "Snape is down there. He's unconscious, but he's alive."  
  
"How do you know?" Ron asked.  
  
Kendra shrugged. "How does Parvati know we won't fail?" She paused for a long moment, then shook her head. "I just know."  
  
Ron was the first on the stairs leading downward, his wand once more the only source of light The Five had to follow.  
  
  
* * * * 


	30. Chapter 29

* * * *  
  
  
Snape's eyes rolled back into his skull, displaying the bright whites beneath for Voldemort to see. His body jerked unconsciously as the Dark Lord stirred his wand in the air, while whispering the word, "Perculsus," over and over again. His mouth was open in a silent scream and his hands tightened into fists against the floor, his fingers scraping against the stone until they bled.  
  
"Perculsus," Voldemort said, sending a last wave of shocking pain through Snape's body. He dropped his hand and tucked his wand back into his robes, then began to pace the dungeon once more. Torturing Snape was losing its appeal, though he couldn't quite understand why. It could be due to his impatience, waiting for The Five to arrive, or it could be due to Snape's current reaction to the torture . . . nothing. It was nice to see his body writhe in pain, but Voldemort wished he would scream, at least once more.  
  
"You would think after all these years I would have learned how to be patient," he muttered to the sole Death Eater in the room. The others had been indisposed by The Five and whoever hadn't been there had been punished for not being there. The young man standing nearby had been left in charge of Snape and he had done his job well . . . he was the only one who had done his job well.  
  
"They've failed me," Voldemort murmured. "The only true followers I have left are waiting for me in the next hideout. Waiting for me to return with the corpses of five children and whatever their talisman may be." He growled in frustration. "I wish I knew what Dumbledore gave them."  
  
"Why can't you just take it from them here?" the Death Eater asked.  
  
Voldemort sighed. "Because if I try to take it from them and they panic, they might touch it. If all five of them touch it, I will die. I'll be finished and there will be no coming back this time. I need to convince them to give it to me, they need to think they'll get something back for it."  
  
"Severus Snape," the Death Eater murmured.  
  
Voldemort nodded. "Exactly. Their Potions Master will keep his life if they give their talisman to me. I can destroy it and they will not be able to defeat me."  
  
"What makes you think they won't just use it?"  
  
Voldemort sighed. "I may not know much about it, but I do know a little. In order to kill me, it has to be used in the same vicinity as I am. If I see the little brats moving toward it, I'll kill him."  
  
A dry chuckle came from the floor. "And what makes you think they value my life over the world?"  
  
Voldemort smiled. "Severus, I know them already. I know them better than you do. They won't let you die. Potter may pretend to hate you, but he can't hate anyone, except perhaps me. They others wouldn't let you die because they actually care, and that Rayne girl, the one in your head . . . well, she would die before letting me kill you. She admires you, she wants to be like you," Voldemort said. "That's almost a dangerous obsession there, Severus. One I wouldn't encourage if you do escape."  
  
"I am not obsessed," an angry female voice said from the doorway. "I might admire his strength, but that is far from an obsession."  
  
Voldemort turned to see The Five peering into the room, their eyes wide and frightened. The only one who didn't look scared was Kendra Rayne.  
  
"Ah," Voldemort murmured, "the mind reader herself."  
  
"And I don't read minds," she growled.  
  
The others caught sight of Voldemort and Hermione drew in a sharp breath. Behind her, she heard Ron whimper slightly and Parvati moan in her fear. The only two who didn't seem affected by his presence were Kendra and Harry, the only two to have seen him before.  
  
"I told you not to come," Snape whispered, his voice hoarse in his throat.  
  
"Did you honestly expect us to listen?" Kendra asked gently.  
  
Snape tried to smile for their sake and found himself falling short. Instead, he stared at Kendra, trying to convey his anger that they came for him and his appreciation that they did what he least wanted them to do, in order to save him.   
  
"Sorry," she murmured, shrugging. "We had to."  
  
Snape closed his eyes and nodded. "I understand."  
  
"Touching moment," Voldemort drawled, then turned to The Five. "I have an offer to give you."  
  
Kendra raised an eyebrow. "An offer? Do you think we'll accept anything other than 'I offer myself to be killed'?"  
  
Voldemort laughed dryly. "You're a funny girl, did you know that? No, the offer is far from that."  
  
"Then we don't want to hear it," Harry stated.  
  
"Suffoco," Voldemort said, holding his hand out toward Snape. The professor rose into the air, aided by magic. His eyes opened wide and his hands grasped at his throat, as if trying to pry off suffocating fingers.  
  
"He will die unless you meet me later, with the talisman," Voldemort said.  
  
"Talisman?" Hermione asked.  
  
"The pearl," Parvati breathed, trying to keep her voice down.  
  
"Yes," Voldemort said. "Whatever Dumbledore gave to you while he was here, I want it."  
  
Snape's fingers grasped painfully at this throat, tearing his own skin, unable to grip the invisible hands that were cutting off his air.  
  
"Stop it!" Kendra screamed, running the professor. She grabbed at his hand, tried to pull him down, tried to do anything she could to stop the curse.  
  
Voldemort laughed. "Obsessed with him, what did I tell you?" He dropped his wand and Snape's body collapsed onto the floor, taking Kendra with him.   
  
The Potions Master was unconscious once more, but he was still alive. Kendra dabbed gently at the bloody tears on his throat with her robes, then turned to glare at Voldemort.  
  
"You can't have it," she said in a low voice. "Dumbledore gave something to us and it's ours."  
  
"Do you want another demonstration of what I can do to the professor that you love so much?" he asked, raising his wand.   
  
Kendra stood and drew her own wand, pointing it at Voldemort's chest. It was unwavering in her confidence and he laughed in delight.  
  
"I must admit, you are much more confident that I would have imagined." He pointed the wand at Snape anyway and said, "Morbilicorpus."   
  
Snape's body rose in the air once more, though he was peaceful this time, his body finally given a rest from the continuous torture. Voldemort flicked his wand and Snape's body brushed past Kendra, whose wand was still pointed at the Dark Lord. She trembled slightly, seeing the professor's body float through the air, but the others looked unaffected. Harry, Ron and Hermione had already been witness to a scene much like this one, only four years earlier.  
  
"Find us before dawn," Voldemort said, "and bring the item Dumbledore gave you. This gives you time to think about your course of action. You can risk Snape's life and try to do away with me, or you can come peacefully and I'll give you back the man you all seem to care so much for, though he's shown nothing but contempt for all of you."  
  
"He doesn't hate us," Harry said defiantly, "and he'd rather die than have us give you anything."  
  
"Is that your choice?" Voldemort asked.  
  
"No," Kendra said quickly. "We'll find you before dawn. Where will you be?"  
  
Voldemort smiled and said, "The memories of one shall lead them all." Then he turned and disappeared from the dungeons, Snape's body floating in front of him.  
  
"We can't give him the pearl!" Parvati exclaimed.  
  
Kendra shook her head. "Of course we can't, but we have to think of something to do. We can't let him kill Snape."  
  
"Where are we supposed to even find them?" Hermione asked.  
  
Kendra shrugged. "I don't know yet, but I will soon. I'll hear something before it's time."  
  
Ron looked miserable. "What are we going to do?"  
  
Harry glanced at Kendra, who shrugged her shoulders once more. He sighed and murmured, "I have absolutely no idea."  
  
* * * * 


	31. Chapter 30

This chapter is for Gedia because she a little ... *cough* upset at Voldemort. :) Also because I couldn't get online tonight to talk to her, (Sorry!) so this is my apology.  
  
  
* * * *  
  
Snape drifted along the ground, his chin resting gently on his chest and his hands limp at his sides. He followed Voldemort's wand without a fight, coming quietly and peacefully in his unconscious state. His exterior looked perfectly content, his dark eyes closed and his face, for once, not marred by a horrible sneer. But on the inside, all he could see were the briefest flashes of memories circling his mind until they became one memory. One simple and frightening memory of his past . . .  
  
  
  
. . . He stood in the bedroom, staring down at the place she had fallen. His bedroom, his childhood home where he had felt safe . . . where he had belonged. Now all that was left was the empty house and the brown stain on the floor where his mother had died. The floor of his bedroom was stained with her blood, a mark that would never come out, no matter how much he scrubbed it.  
  
Instead, Severus Snape stood over the mark and remembered the night he had stuck a dagger into his mother's heart. He remembered the times she had smiled at him, the times she had consoled him after coming home from another miserable year at Hogwarts. She had done everything for him and in turn he had killed her. His guilt was overwhelming, but his common sense fought back against it. If he hadn't killed her, Voldemort would have and that would have been a far more painful death that the one Snape had offered her.  
  
He had spared her from being witness to a bloody battle. She never had to see her son at work as a Death Eater and for that reason, Snape was almost glad he had killed her. But now his house was empty, a testament to his life and what he had done with it. What was once full of happiness was now cold and dead, leaving him without a single person in the world to confide in.  
  
"Oh, how the mighty have fallen," a sarcastic and bitter voice murmured inside his head. "Didn't you think it would be so much better than this Severus? Didn't you think Voldemort would lead you to the top?"  
  
Snape shook his head. "Be quiet, father."   
  
"Don't speak to me in that tone, Severus. I am your father after all, and you will listen to every word I have to say."  
  
"You're dead," Snape murmured.  
  
"Yes, I am, but did that stop your mother from haunting your memories? Hardly, so why should that stop me from haunting your mind?"  
  
Snape closed his eyes against the voice. "You're not real, you're my guilty conscience adopting the voice of a loved one."  
  
His father laughed inside his head. "I am hardly a conscience Severus, let alone a guilty one."  
  
"Then what are you?"  
  
"Your reminder of everything you sacrificed to follow your Dark Lord . . . the reminder of your family, the family you killed."  
  
"You died of natural causes," Snape said fiercely. "I did not kill you."  
  
Another laugh rattled his brain. "You're correct, Severus. You did not kill me, but your mother was all the family you had left and you did away with her so simply. Like she was nothing more than an annoying thorn in your side."  
  
"Stop using those Muggle terms."  
  
"Why? I am a Muggle after all, God forbid."  
  
"I didn't mean," Snape began pitifully.  
  
"What did you mean?" his father hissed, cutting him off. "Did you mean to kill your mother? Did you mean to leave her rotting body on your bedroom floor? Did you mean to destroy her before she died?"  
  
"No!" Snape roared, slamming his hands over his ears. "I don't want to hear this anymore, I can't listen to you, can't take your voice inside my head."  
  
"Then why don't you kill me too?"  
  
"I'm sorry," the words escaped Snape's lips before he had a chance to realize what he was about to say.   
  
"It's too late for apologies . . . what's done is done and you will never be able to take it back. You'll never earn the forgiveness that others think you may deserve. You'll never have another chance to prove yourself. You're finished Severus and, for the first time, I'm glad I didn't get to see you grow up."  
  
The voice was gone as quickly as it had come, leaving Snape shaking and scared. He dropped to his knees on the dirty bedroom floor, his fingers finding the stain and reaching toward it.   
  
The ground was warm and sticky, the blood from so many years ago not yet dried. Snape stared at it in amazement as his hands were lost in the bloody mess, the warm, red liquid creeping over his fingers, staining his nails and the creases on the back of his hands. The dagger was suddenly in his fingers and a moment later, the fallen body of his mother lay on the floor.  
  
Snape recoiled, drawing his hands back toward him. The dagger nicked the inside of one wrist and he stared as his own blood dripped onto the floor, mingling with the spilled blood of his mother.  
  
"Severus," she murmured, her voice muted with the wetness rising in her throat.  
  
"No," he whispered, forcing himself to look away. He scrambled backward, feeling more out of control than he had felt in years. His back hit the wall and still he tried to move, his hands and feet scraping uselessly at the floor. Finally, he stopped moving and stared back at his mother's dying form.  
  
"Severus," she whispered again and the hand that was trying to stop her wound from bleeding reached out to him. Red and stained, she tried to grasp his ankle in her hand.  
  
"No," he repeated, pulling his feet out of her reach. His eyes squeezed shut as he was forced to listen to his mother dying, the same woman he had murdered and left alone less than twenty years ago.   
  
Her breathing grew ragged and harsh, rasping through her drowning lungs. She emitted a high pitched keening sound and reached for him again, reached past him to the doorway. She dragged herself a few feet, then stopped, her head slumping lifelessly to the ground. Her breathing slowed, then stopped altogether.  
  
Snape opened his eyes carefully and all that was left was the brown stain. He had imagined everything, his guilty mind had forced him to relive his mother's death, the death that he had caused and then fled from.   
  
"I'm sorry," he murmured once more, then drew his shaking hands into his lap.  
  
They were still stained with her blood . . .  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
Kendra reached out for Harry's arm and caught it tightly in her hand. Her eyes glazed over a second later and a pained expression crossed her face. The Five stopped to watch as she struggled with whatever she was seeing. They had begun the walk back toward the Inn they'd been staying in, they had no where else to go as they tried to decide what they would do.   
  
"Snape's house," she murmured a moment later. "That's where they'll be."  
  
"Where's that?" Ron asked.  
  
Kendra pointed to the north. "Not far from here, an hour away maybe."  
  
"We know where we're going," Hermione said, "but not what we're going to do once we get there."  
  
"You know we can't give him the pearl," Parvati said softly. "That's like giving up completely. Handing the world over to him to destroy."  
  
Kendra nodded. "I know that, but we can't leave Snape to die either. It's just not right."  
  
Harry sighed. "He really didn't give us much choice, did he?"  
  
"Don't say that, it's like telling me that we have to let Snape die to save the world," Kendra said.  
  
"That might be what we have to do," Hermione murmured gently. "We can't let Voldemort win to save one life because . . . he'll wipe out everyone and it won't matter in the end because Snape will still be dead. And so will we."  
  
"There has to be another way," Kendra said.  
  
Hermione shook her head. "I really don't think there is."  
  
"We'll think of something," Kendra insisted, then began to lead them in the direction of Snape's childhood home.  
  
"How do you think she'll react if Snape really does die?" Ron asked, catching Harry's arm and falling behind the group.  
  
Harry stared at Kendra sadly, then looked at Ron. "I think she might go out of her mind."  
  
"He really might die," Ron murmured.  
  
Harry nodded. "I know."  
  
"You really think it'll drive her insane?"  
  
"She'll be heartbroken."  
  
Ron frowned. "Why?"  
  
Harry paused, then shrugged. "I don't know exactly. Through all this mess and her parents' death, he's been the only authority figure around. Maybe she's become attached to him in that sense . . . or maybe it's just because of their connection. She can hear his thoughts Ron, that's a pretty personal experience. She looks up to him, despite everything he's done to her."  
  
Ron stared at the dark haired girl leading the group. "I just hope she can put her hand on that necklace when it comes down to the world or Snape."  
  
"She might care for him, but she knows the right thing to do," Harry said.  
  
Ron sighed. "I certainly hope you know what you're talking about. Because if she balks when it's time to finish this . . ." he trailed off.  
  
"She won't," Harry said ardently. "I promise, Ron, she won't."  
  
* * * * 


	32. Chapter 31

Notes: We're nearing the end my darling readers. Three or four chapters left, at the most. I do hope you've enjoyed reading half as much as I've enjoyed writing this. I'm sad to see it end.  
  
* * * *  
  
  
Snape's eyes opened slowly and he found himself lying in a familiar room. The carpet was well worn and old, but he recognized it easily by the dark stain near the door. It was his bedroom, the room he had grown up in. Voldemort had brought him to his home and from there he would convince The Five to hand over whatever it was that Dumbledore had given them.   
  
He was lying face down on the floor, the stain just inches away from his head, he could have reached out and touched it, had he wanted to. He didn't want to touch it, he didn't want to be in the same room as the stain, not after the terrifying hallucination he'd experienced the last time he had come home. Snape felt the undeniable urge to move away from the dried blood, but the Death Eater in the room hadn't yet noticed that he was awake.  
  
Snape's dark eyes widened briefly, seeing his wand hanging carelessly from the Death Eater's hand. He didn't seem concerned with the fact that Snape could wake up, and the Potions Master didn't blame him. His body ached in places he hadn't even known could ache and even he was surprised that he had been allowed to slip into consciousness.  
  
Slowly, he placed his hands under his chest, then pushed himself upward, his arms trembling with exertion. They throbbed angrily, his body working overtime to fix the pain and torture he'd been put through. Suppressing the pained moan he felt rising in his throat, Snape soundlessly slipped his legs under his body and slowly rose. He stood for a moment, trying to regain his sense of balance, as the Death Eater wordlessly twirled Snape's wand in his fingers. With his back to Snape, he hadn't seen or heard the man get up and that would be his biggest mistake.  
  
When he finally felt like he could move without falling to his knees, Snape crept over to the Death Eater and plucked his wand from his fingers. The young man tried to turn, but Snape shoved the end of his wand against his neck and made a disapproving sound in his throat.  
  
"You might not want to do that," he said, his voice low and angry. Through his pain, he wouldn't have been able to raise his voice much louder than it was, but the low tones made him sound far more threatening than he felt.  
  
"Voldemort will get you. You won't get far," the Death Eater mumbled.  
  
"Who said I wanted to go anywhere?" Snape asked. "I just want to make sure that you don't say anything about this. Obliviate," he murmured.  
  
The Death Eater slumped forward in his chair and his eyes went glassy.   
  
Snape moved away slightly and said, "Petrificus Totalus."  
  
The Death Eater went rigid and toppled out of the chair. The sound was muffled by the thick carpet and Snape stared at him for a long moment before moving.  
  
With a look of grim determination on his face, Snape limped toward the bedroom door, purposely avoiding the dark stain. He had to drag his left leg along behind him as one of the curses had made it permanently numb. He hoped that once they got back to Hogwarts . . . if they got back to Hogwarts, Madam Pomfrey would be able to fix it for him.  
  
As he opened the door, his head spun and for a moment he thought he might pass out again, but soon enough the feeling passed and he entered the hallway. From somewhere below he could hear Voldemort giving directions to his remaining Death Eaters. Lucius Malfoy started in on something and Snape was momentarily surprised to hear his voice, he thought Dumbledore would have disposed of him while he was with The Five.   
  
Ignoring the voices, Snape slipped into the next room, his parents bedroom, and closed the door gently behind him. He wasn't looking for a place to hide, just somewhere to regain what little strength he had.   
  
He lowered himself to the edge of the old bed that still remained in the abandoned house and put his head in his hands. His wand trembled slightly and he realized, not for the first time, how weak he really was. If The Five needed his help, he wasn't sure he'd be able to do anything of significance. They truly were on their own once they entered the house. Voldemort would stop at nothing to retrieve their talisman and with the threat of Snape's death hanging over their heads, he wasn't sure how certain they'd be in their decision.  
  
"Just destroy him," he whispered to the darkness, knowing they couldn't hear him. "Don't think about me . . . just destroy him."  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
Voldemort paced the dirty living room, stepping around overturned furniture and random pieces of garbage left behind by Muggle teenagers who had used the abandoned home as a hangout. The room was silent, with the exception of Voldemort's heavy footsteps on the floor, his boots grinding into the filth. The Death Eaters stood calmly and patiently, their hands clasped before them, their wands held tightly and their hoods pulled over thier faces.   
  
Lucius Malfoy was on the end, nudging a broken beer bottle with his toe. His face was calm, but his eyes were still mad and the insanity leaked through his body, down to his twitching fingers. Voldemort feared he would not be able to rely on one of his most faithful followers because of this madness. There was no telling what Lucius would do when those children stepped through the front door.   
  
"Lucius," Voldemort said, cocking his finger toward him. "Over here."  
  
Lucius stared at him for a moment, then stepped out of the line and pushed down his hood. He walked carefully over to the Dark Lord, stood calmly in front of him and looked up.  
  
"Draco is dead," Voldemort stated. "Join him. Avada Kedavra."  
  
Over the rushing sound and the blinding light, Voldemort could hear gasps of shock and yells of anger from the other Death Eaters. It was as much a demonstration of power as it was his way of getting rid of a wavering ally. The others would never have expected him to kill Lucius Malfoy, and yet his rigid body was now lying face up on the floor.  
  
"Let this be a lesson," Voldemort said, "take nothing personally. Everything comes back to me in the end and if you don't learn than, you'll be next."  
  
Leaving Lucius where he lay, Voldemort moved toward the window and looked outside. Beyond the trees and the houses, an orange line began to appear on the horizon as the sun threatened to burst over.  
  
"They will be here soon," he murmured, smiling to himself.  
  
* * * * 


	33. Chapter 32

* * * *  
  
The windows of the house lit up with a green flash and The Five instinctively ducked before realizing that the curse had been performed on someone inside. Their thoughts all ran cold and to one person; Snape. Kendra's face grew pale and she stood, darting toward the front door. Harry and Hermione both reached out to stop her, but before they could she had thrown open the door and stepped inside. Her only thought was getting to the Potions Master before it was too late, if it wasn't already.  
  
"She's going to get herself killed," Harry muttered angrily, drawing his wand and following her. He rushed headlong into the house, hoping to get to her before someone realized that she was there and without her wand drawn.  
  
The others stood as well and took their wands from their robes, cautiously pointing them forward and preparing for any Death Eaters. As they started toward the house they could see that Kendra had remembered her own wand and was struggling to untangle it from her robes. It slipped from her fingers, but she caught it and yanked hard. She pulled it out a second too late and the curse hit her shoulder as she turned.   
  
A surprised scream escaped her lips as she stumbled backward and hit the wall behind her. Her wand fell from her fingers and clattered to the floor, then rolled toward the door. Ron rushed forward and scooped it up before another Death Eater could take it from her. Her body twitched and a pained scream escaped her mouth, causing Harry to wince and cover his ears. Ron had to look away as the curse rocked her body, he had never seen anything other than a spider affected by the Cruciatus curse before.  
  
"Give it to me," Voldemort growled, leaning over Kendra's tortured body. "Now, I want it or I swear I will kill your professor. I will make him suffer in ways you can't even imagine."   
  
When she didn't respond, Voldemort cursed angrily, then pointed his wand at her. Her body rose in the air and hovered with a brief moment. Then, with a flick of his wrist, Kendra was sent sailing out of the house and toward the others, her body limp. Harry and Ron tried to break her fall unsuccessfully and she slammed against the ground, her head lolling back and cracking against the street. Blood began to pool under her head and Harry's face went pale as he knelt by her side.  
  
Voldemort stepped into the street with his wand drawn, his Death Eaters following behind him closely. His body was crackling with energy, his anger and frustration from the past few days finally boiling over into an undiluted rage. His wand was steady and pointed straight at them as his slanted eyes scanned them carefully, trying to decide which of them had the talisman.  
  
"It has to be her," he growled, pointing to Kendra's unmoving form. "She's the leader, the one that connects all of you. Dumbledore has to have given it to her." He advanced on them and Harry grabbed Kendra's shoulders, dragging her backward. He stumbled across the street to stand on the grass on the other side, still cradling Kendra close to him. She mumbled something and he pressed his hand to her head wound, hoping to stop the bleeding.   
  
Voldemort laughed. "Fine, then I'll do it the easy way. Accio talisman."  
  
Nothing floated toward him. The air remained completely empty and Parvati thanked every God she could think of that Voldemort didn't know the name of their sacred talisman.  
  
"Damn it!" he screamed, clenching his thin fingers in frustration. "She has to have it! She has to!"  
  
"She doesn't," a weak voice said from behind the group and Voldemort turned to find Snape on the stairs. His legs were trembling and his eyes were threatening to close at any moment, but he remained standing with his wand drawn. "And you're fooling yourself if you think you're going to get it."  
  
One of the Death Eaters nearest Snape rose his wand, but the Potions Master had his already raised and he muttered, "Petrificus Totalus."  
  
Voldemort laughed again, the sound harsh and grating. "Do you think a simple curse like that will hold a Death Eater?"  
  
Snape turned to look at him with heavy lidded eyes and he attempted a smile. "Avada Kedavra," he murmured. His wand swept over the first row of Death Eaters and they fell, bodies still twitching.  
  
"It's not as strong when you use it on many, Severus. You ought to know that," Voldemort said.  
  
Snape looked at the fallen bodies. "Seems to work just fine."  
  
"Are you here to stop me?" Voldemort asked. "Are you here to save your students?"  
  
Snape's shoulders rose and fell. "Something like that."  
  
"Expelliarmus!" a Death Eater yelled suddenly and Hermione and Harry went down at the same time, their eyes rolling back. They had both had their wands pointed at Voldemort and it appeared they were about to try a curse on him.   
  
"Crucio," Snape called, with as much power as he could muster, and the Death Eater fell to the ground as well. Snape narrowed his eyes in his intense concentration and he scanned the scene through the door. Ron and Parvati both looked terrified and the other three were lying on the ground, though from where he stood he couldn't tell if they were awake or not. Dozens of Death Eaters stood between them so getting to The Five would be a suicide mission. As he raised his eyes from his students to the danger, he noticed the Dark Lord raising his wand.  
  
"Confuto!" Voldemort yelled at Snape, pointing his wand. The curse knocked the Potions Master to the ground and he tumbled down the last few stairs to lay in a heap at the bottom. He trembled and tried to rise, but couldn't.   
  
"No!" Ron screamed, knowing they needed Snape now more than ever. Kendra, Harry and Hermione were all unconscious, leaving him to fight alone with only Parvati by his side. "Wake up!" he called to his friends. "Please, just wake up. We need you."  
  
Voldemort laughed harshly, the sound cutting through Ron and bringing tears to his eyes.  
  
"I am eighteen years old," he muttered to himself. "I don't cry."  
  
"What now?" Voldemort asked, his voice hard. "Your friends have fallen, your professor could very well be dead. That last curse was probably enough to stop his weakened heart. You two are left all alone." He took a few steps toward them, expecting them to back away and leave Kendra unguarded, but Ron and Parvati stood their ground.  
  
"You really want to protect that talisman, don't you?" Voldemort asked. "She has to have it and I want it." His eyes flashed angrily. "I want it, do you hear me? I want the bloody thing she's hiding! I want it!" Energy crackled around him, licking at the air and charging it with an intense energy. "Give it to me boy, or I swear on my very life that I will rip you limb from limb!"  
  
"Do it then," Ron said, his voice wavering only slightly. "Just go ahead and do it. If you kill me it's over, you win." His eyes had narrowed and his face was flushed with anger. "Do it!"  
  
Voldemort stepped forward, his mouth set in a thin line and his wand raised.  
  
"Adflicto affligo," a tired voice called over the crowd. Several Death Eaters went to the ground, screaming as they fell.   
  
Voldemort turned, unprepared for the sudden interruption.  
  
"Fracta artus," Snape coughed out and a elderly man whose hood had fallen off screamed as his leg snapped.  
  
"Discerpo," Voldemort yelled, but the curse missed Snape, shattering the floor near his hand.   
  
"Adflicto affligo," Snape repeated wearily and a few more Death Eaters fell.  
  
Ron and Parvati watched with wide eyes as Snape fended off Death Eaters with curses they had never even heard of. His wand flashed a different colour with every word and they went down around him, falling to the curses like they were no more experienced that first year students.  
  
"Petrificus totalus!" Parvati suddenly screamed next to him, her wand pointed at the Death Eater who was slowly working his way toward Snape. "Confuto," she called. "Petrificus totalus."  
  
Ron snapped into motion a moment later, his wand flying and his mouth shouting curses and charms he thought he had forgotten. Around them the Death Eaters began to fall, dropping off to the ground or running away from the battle. They could do it, they were only two students, but for a moment, Ron thought they'd actually be able to do it.  
  
"Stay!" Voldemort screamed. "Push forward!"  
  
Beyond him, Snape was finally standing again, pushing himself forward from the stairs and stumbling out the front door. His legs threatened to give under him, but he paused, leaned against the wall and regained his strength.   
  
"Impedimenta," Ron called, pointing his wand. "Locomotor mortis! Stupify!" he yelled, spewing out any charm he could recall.  
  
"Rictusempra," Parvati said and a nearby Death Eater fell onto the ground in a fit of laughter.  
  
"Tickling charm?" Ron asked.  
  
Parvati shrugged, her face set in grim determination. "Stupify! It was the only thing I could think of."  
  
"Give him time to get back on his feet," Ron said, catching Snape's eye. "Keep doing whatever you can to stop them from getting to him."  
  
"Incendio," a voice murmured from the ground. A fire spread rapidly between the Potions Master and the Death Eaters as Harry slowly got to his feet. He nodded to Ron and Parvati before going to Hermione and kneeling beside her.  
  
"She's still out," he said, as the others continued their assault.  
  
"What about Kendra?" Ron called.  
  
"I'm awake," she moaned, then stood on trembling legs. She took a few steps forward and Ron reached out, handing over her wand.  
  
"Thanks," she said, "but I don't know how much help I'll be. My head is spinning."  
  
"Do what you can," Parvati said.  
  
"Avis!" Kendra called, pointing her wand weakly. A flock of birds flew out of her wand and attacked the Death Eaters.  
  
"Not my chosen method, but I'll admit, it works," Ron said.  
  
"Impedimenta," Harry yelled.  
  
"STOP!" a loud voice commanded them all and they found themselves unable to move their wands. The flock of birds flew away and the smoke from their wands cleared slowly. They were surprised to see many of the Death Eaters fallen or frozen, unable to fight. The ground was littered with broken and bleeding bodies and the fire still raged between them and Snape, blocking him from their view.  
  
Voldemort's wand was raised, holding them captive with his powerful magic. Hermione woke slowly and the Dark Lord turned his gaze to her, quickly capturing her and putting her under the same spell. For the first time, The Five were given a real glimpse at what Voldemort could be.  
  
His body was thin and tall, but it rippled with power, an electric current snaked through the air toward them and held them there. His face was flat and frightening with crimson eyes and colourless lips that were currently pulled back into a sneer. The pupils of those horrible eyes were simple slits, shining in the coming morning. They spoke of many deaths and the lives of many innocent people lay within his eyes.  
  
For the first time, The Five were truly frightened of him. They were no longer angry or disgusted by him, they now feared for their lives. He would kill them with a simple word, a lazy swish of his wand because he could. They knew that now, he could have murdered them at any time, but he didn't because they had something he wanted.  
  
Parvati knew then that it was time. She reached into the deep pocket of her robe and gripped the delicate necklace with tight fingers. It felt like silk sliding between them, the pearl was as soft as sand against her palm and more than anything, she wanted to keep it hidden in the folds of her robe and never speak about it again.  
  
Instead, Parvati drew the necklace from her pocket and held it before her. It shimmered gently in the orange sunrise, the deep red on the horizon glinting off the pearl. It was beautiful and it was deadly and only she knew of the consequences that would follow its use.  
  
Voldemort's gaze ticked to her, then returned a moment later as he realized what she held in her hand. His lips turned up into a smile and he held out his hand to it.  
  
"Child, give me what is mine."  
  
Parvati tightened her fist and set her quivering lip. "No," she said firmly.  
  
"Give it to me," Voldemort said, his voice dropping to a low, hissing tone. "Give it to me now or I will kill him. Don't think I will hesitate."  
  
"I don't," Parvati answered.  
  
Snape stepped through the flames, looking stronger than he had earlier. His legs were no longer shaking, though one was dragging behind him as if he couldn't use it any longer. His dark eyes were burning and the dancing flames were reflected on the glassy surface.  
  
"Trucido," he said, his voice expressionless. The remaining Death Eater were thrown to the ground as his curse cut through them, ripping their insides out and mutilating their bodies. Their screams cut through the silent morning air, violating the neighbourhood with their obscenities as they slowly perished.  
  
Voldemort stared at him. "So the rumours have all been true. There is a curse worse than the killing curse."  
  
Snape glared back. "And I was the only man alive to know it."  
  
"That is the case no longer," Voldemort replied. His wand raised toward Snape and a deadly smile crossed his face. "Thank you, Severus Snape."  
  
"Cohibeo!" Snape bellowed, a dark smoke escaping his wand and slipping over Voldemort's body. The seemingly harmless trendils wrapped around him, binding him to his place. He struggled to free himself, wrenched an arm free and pointed his wand again.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" Snape yelled.   
  
Voldemort's wand did not leave his fingers, but he was thrown back slightly, staggering under the magic. The dark smoke still held him tightly.  
  
"Do it now!" Snape roared at them. "Now dammit, do it!"  
  
Parvati was startled into action and she motioned the others to come around her.  
  
"Say it," Snape yelled. "I can't hold him forever. Say it."  
  
They reached forward with trembling hands, each gently touching the necklace. It gleamed in the light, brighter than it had been before. Flashes of memories flooded their eyes and Kendra cried out, bombarded with the frightened thoughts of all. Her fingers remained on the necklace though, as they all saw things they could never explain. The past, the future, it all rushed by them as the intense and powerful magic overwhelmed them.  
  
Parvati, the young seer, closed her eyes and let the magic wash over her. She smiled gently and said, "Contineo."  
  
A white light burst forth from her body and pierced the other four, continuing through them to wash over the entire street. Screams were heard, horribly painful screams seemed to be coming from everywhere. The blinding light covered them all for a few seconds and then everything will black.  
  
* * * * 


	34. Chapter 33

* * * *  
  
Snape slowly opened his eyes to find the sun simmering above him in the sky. The day was hot and humid and he was already sticky with sweat. As he moved to get up, he wondered for a brief moment why the sun was in his bed chambers and where his walls had gone.  
  
"The Five," he breathed suddenly, sitting upright in the street. Bodies littered the area and it looked like the aftermath of some horrible Muggle war.   
  
"We too fight wars, Severus," a familiar voice said from his left. "We just do it differently. The end result is always the same."  
  
Snape looked up to find Albus Dumbledore staring down at him. The Headmaster's usually cheery face was drawn and pale and Snape knew then that it had happened. What they had tried to prevent, hoped to avoid and wanted to forget, had happened once more.  
  
"She died," Snape stated softly.  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "She did. The others are not taking it very well."  
  
Snape stood slowly and took the arm Dumbledore offered him. "Why should they? They lost a friend . . . someone they would have been close to for the rest of their lives."  
  
"They need to see you," Dumbledore said. "They are all very shaken up."  
  
Snape nodded and began to limp away, slowly making his way across the street where his students were sitting. Hermione was trembling, her face lost and expressionless, like a girl who would never find her way home. Ron was trying to comfort her as he tried to fight back his own tears. Kendra was sobbing into Harry's robes as The Boy Who Lived held her with one arm and hid his face with the other.  
  
Parvati Patil lay before them, the pearl of Cassandra entwined in her fingers.  
  
"Professor!" Kendra exclaimed. She leapt up as he neared them and flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He stumbled and fell on the bad leg, taking her down with him but for the moment, he didn't care. They were alive and they were safe, even if Parvati wasn't.  
  
"You're alive," she whispered. "Thank the Gods, you're alive."  
  
He held her tightly for a few moments, letting her relief wash over him. He felt good while she hugged him, knowing that someone was worried about him. It almost made him happy to know how concerned they had been.  
  
"Parvati died," Kendra said, pulling away from Snape a moment later. Fresh tears cut through the dirt on her face and she stood slowly, then returned to Harry. He put his arm around her once more and touched her face gently before dissolving into tears himself.  
  
Snape stood and made his way over to the others, sitting on the grass beside Hermione. She glanced at him, then returned her gaze to the friend that lay on the road, bruised but peaceful. Her hand slowly brushed back a strand of hair that was tangled in the drying blood on her forehead and it trembled slightly. Hermione's face crumpled a moment later and she buried her face in her knees, hugging them tightly. Ron's arm went around her immediately, pulling her close and rocking her as they both cried.  
  
Snape bit his lip and turned away. It shouldn't have happened, not a second time. The seer had died before fighting a dark wizard. Decades earlier, Patricia Potter had willingly gone to her death to save the world, just as Parvati Patil had done only hours before.   
  
"She knew she was going to die, didn't she?" Hermione asked, tears streaming down her face. "She had to have known . . . she had visions."  
  
Snape nodded slowly. "She would have suspected something all along, but she would have known for sure when Dumbledore gave her the necklace."  
  
"We let her die," Harry whispered. "Isn't that what we did? We should have known too, we could have prevented it."  
  
"We warned her," Snape said gently. "Dumbledore mentioned the tragedy, though only she understood what he meant."  
  
"I didn't even hear her thoughts," Kendra murmured. "I'm supposed to hear everyone when they're scared . . . I should have known, but I didn't." Her eyes were vacant, searching for something in the hot summer morning. "I didn't."  
  
"What are we going to tell her parents?" Harry asked suddenly, his voice hoarse. "And her sister? Oh Merlin . . ." he trailed off and closed his eyes. "They're going to be torn apart."  
  
"We ought to be getting back to Hogwarts," Dumbledore said, ignoring the question. "Ministry officials have arrived, they will take care of everything else."  
  
Kendra stood slowly and helped Harry to his feet. Ron and Hermione stared out over the mess and caught the sight of Voldemort's robes and his crumpled form.  
  
"He's gone, right?" Ron asked.  
  
Snape nodded. "Forever."  
  
"He'll never be able to come back?" Hermione inquired.  
  
Snape shook his head. "Never. He's dead."  
  
They fell silent again and Dumbledore slowly began to walk away, leading the reluctant group away from their war site and Parvati's fallen body.  
  
"I need to ask all four of you to forget a curse I uttered," Snape said softly. "If that curse were to ever get out . . . someone far weaker than Voldemort would soon rule us all."  
  
"The one you said when all the Death Eaters . . ." Kendra trailed off, the mumbled, "fell apart?"  
  
Snape nodded. "That is the one."  
  
"I don't remember anything before last night," Harry said wearily. "I honestly couldn't remember the word if I tried."  
  
"That's good," Snape said. "But if any of you remember it at any time, please come to myself or Dumbledore. We'll wipe it from your memory as quickly as possible."  
  
The four students nodded and continued their trek home.  
  
"I'm glad it's over," Hermione murmured as they walked.  
  
Kendra nodded. "We did the impossible."  
  
Harry smiled at her. "We fought, we didn't run."  
  
"And he would have found us, even if we had," Ron finished.  
  
Snape stared down at them. "Thank you," he said softly. "For coming after me, for not giving up. For doing everything in your power to make sure you did the right thing without losing any innocent lives. For being true heroes." He glanced away, uncomfortable with the unfamiliar words. "Thank you."  
  
Tears welled up in the eyes of the students for not the first time that day, and Kendra touched Snape's arm gently.  
  
"I think you'll find your nightmares gone," she whispered. "Which, just between you and me, is a really good thing. They weren't very pleasant."  
  
Snape nodded and tilted his face to the sun. "Thank you," he whispered a final time.  
  
* * * * 


	35. Epilogue

* * * *  
Epilogue  
* * * *  
  
A memorial service for Parvati Patil was held just before graduation, collecting the students in the Great Hall to remember the girl who gave her life for them all before they went in separate directions forever.   
  
"Without her," Kendra said, her voice trembling, "none of us would be here now. We wouldn't be graduating and we wouldn't be going home for the summer before embarking on some new and exciting episode in our lives. Parvati's family has to know now that we are there for them all, for her parents, for Padma." She gestured to the girl who looked so much like Parvati, sitting at the Ravenclaw table with her head held high and tears glistening on her cheeks.  
  
"Now, more than ever, we have to realize how very precious life is. Voldemort is no longer here to tear it away from us, but one girl gave up everything so that we could have this chance." Kendra bit her lip and swiped at the tears that had begun to fall. "Remember Parvati Patil and what she gave for you."  
  
Kendra ducked her head, then gathered her papers off the podium set up at the Head table and slunk back down to the Gryffindor table. She slipped into her place beside Hermione, then squeezed the other girl's arm as Dumbledore stood once more.  
  
"Our valedictory address will be given by Hermione Granger and then, for once and for all, I will dismiss you."  
  
Hermione made her way up to the table and stood nervously. She held no papers in her hand and had no speech written out one tiny cards. She cleared her throat, stared out over the crowd and smiled.  
  
"I had an entire speech written out, but that was before everything happened. That was before I learned the true meaning of friendship and saw what a real hero was made of. So, rather than standing up here and telling you to remember all the good people you met at Hogwarts, all the lessons you've learned, I am going to assume you will.  
  
"Instead, I want to tell you to do whatever you want. Be yourself, grab life by the horns and ride it until it's done. Be what you want, follow your dreams and don't let anyone try to stop you because you never know when the world could end." She smiled. "Find it in your heart to forgive because life is not long enough to hold petty grudges, they could end up affecting you more profoundly than you'd ever imagine. Give people a break," her eyes ticked toward Snape as she said this, "give them a chance to prove they're more than what meets the eye. Listen to your heart once in a while, it can make some pretty smart decisions."  
  
Hermione stared out over the crowd. "Happy Graduation and good luck," she said, then stepped down.  
  
Dumbledore stood, smiled and waved his hand at them. Cheers erupted through the Great Hall as students rushed out to prepare for the graduation parties that would rage long into the night.   
  
Hermione walked back toward her friends and smiled at them. She picked up her mug from the table and raised it slightly.  
  
"To The Five?"  
  
The others smiled and picked up their own mugs.  
  
At the Head table, Snape tilted his own mug slightly and caught Kendra's eye. She saw the gesture and broke into a brilliant smile as Snape simply nodded. His return to his former, cold self didn't bother her because she knew that nod meant the same to her, as her smile did to him.  
  
"To The Five."   
  
  
End  
  
  
Notes: Thank you so much for reading this. I truly loved writing this I can only hope it will be one of many stories I will enjoy so much. :) Thanks. 


End file.
